El friki que llegó a Equestria (Adoptado)
by Black998
Summary: Un chico que siempre fue descfito con las palabras: Otaku y Friki, casi pierde la vida en un trágico accidente. Pero el no contaba con el hecho de que de una forma muy inesperada a viajado al: mundo de sus sueños. Asi que acompaña a Francisco en esta aventura, con acción, sentimentalismo y muchas cosas más. [Historia adoptada, la imagen no es mia]
1. chapter 1

Bien aquí algunas aclaraciones antes de empezar me considero Bronie pero a medias, debido a que me gusta My little pony pero no tanto como otras series de animación o anime. La historia no me pertenece, si no a ChapinOtaku un amigo mio, el me dio permiso de alterar algunas cosas del capitulo 1 al 7, que no se notaran mucho, pero aun asi abran unos pequeños cambio y si leyeron mi descripción de escritor sabran que me encantan los harem, asi que está historia no sera la excepción pero no harem masivo, si no d chicas a lo mucho. Si más que decir empecemos.

Hola- Persona/Poni hablando

(Bien) - Persona/poni pensando/

 **Hola** \- Monstruo o transformación

 **(Qué tal)** \- Monstruo o transformación pensando

[Hola a todos] - Nota de Autor

Empezemos

Capitulo 1: Una nueva aventura, y adaptandose

POV del protagonista

Yo soy un joven de 18 años siempre con muchos problemas, ya sean por estudio o por la familia, mido de altura de 1 metro 85 centímetros, peso como 120 libras y a pesar de eso soy alguien bastante flaco, tengo pelo castaño oscuro casi del todo negro pero ante la luz se ve castaño obscuro, piel algo bronceada, no soy alguien que le guste la moda, siempre llevo puesta una pantaloneta y una camisa blanca, de ojos negro y con pelo muy rebelde, mi nombre es Francisco Javier López Zamalloa, pero mis amigos me llaman Random por ser mi nickname en los vídeo juegos.

Mi mamá murió cuando tenía 15 años, mi padrastro nos dejó a los 2 meses de la muerte de mi mamá, mi papá es el único el cual se preocupa por mi hermana y por mi, pienso que la vida es una perra pero tengo el apoyo que algunos de mis primos, amigos, mi hermana y mi padre. Y no me rindo porque sería como decir mi vida no vale nada.

Yo si me tuviera que describirme lo harían con: "Freak, Otaku, algo antisocial, reservado, cariñoso con los que amo, un poco paranoico. También soy alguien que cuando tiene una amiga o amigo yo soy muy leal, comprensivo y apocador, pero como llegas a hacer que me enoje puedo llegar a ser realmente un dolor de cabeza.

Pero desde los 8 años aprendí a olvidar mis problemas, escapando a mi pequeño mundo de Ficción donde al principio solo era caricaturas, Yu-Gi-Oh, pokemon y vídeo juegos pero se iban expandiendo mis intereses hazte el día en el cual encontré los Fanfiction pero con el tiempo me di cuenta que mi vida apestaba a pesar de todo pero aquí en este mundo donde nada es suficiente, que se esperaba, así que siempre sueño con poder ir a un mundo de las series que más me gustan como Steven Universe, Regular Show y/o My little pony y se preguntaran por que no a un mundo de anime, pues simple, si no eres el protagonista no tienes las mejores aventuras, en Dragón ball por ejemplo aun entrenando como loco no podría hacer mayor cosa contra por ejemplo Bills o Kid Buu, pero en las caricaturas se puede pero bueno dejemos esto y vamos a lo que vinieron a ver.

Fin del POV: Francisco

(Narración en tercera persona)

En una casa promedio en una habitación de el segundo nivel había un desorden más o menos moderado donde podemos ver a un Javier nuestro protagonista levantarse de apoco hasta quedar sentado en la cama

Francisco: (Mejor me levanto, si no mi papá me Alejandra me va a empezar a joder) - Entonces como cada mañana: se lavanta, se baña, se cambia, se lava los dientes y se peina para bajar a ver que hay de desalluno

Papá: Buenos dias Francisco, ¿como dormiste? - Dijo sirviendole a Alejandra su desalluno

Francisco: Bien gracias, papá, ¿que hay de desallunar? - Dijo de manera perezosa

Papá: Hay plátanos cosidos, huevo revuelto, frijoles y café - Dijo sirviendo lo mencionado en un plató por aparte

Francisco: Gracias, y ¿Qué hay en la agenda de hoy? - Dijo mientras empieza a comer

Papá: Tengo que salir de viaje, me llevare la camioneta - Dijo comiendo su desalluno

Alejandra: Voy a mi precentación de violín y luego iré a la casa de unas amigas - Dijo mientras comía un trozo de plátano

Francisco: Entonces voy a tomar al viejo Blue [Un antiguo auto de mi papá un mazda de 1992 de color azul] e iré a la convención, voy a comprar las réplicas de la Gomu Gomu nomi, el ultimatrix [Ben 10 supremacia alienigena] y el Nanite omega [Generador rex] - Dijo de manera monótona y aburrida

Papá: Perdón por no poder acompañarte, pero tengo que salir si no me matan en el trabajo - Dijo algo preocupado

Francisco: No te preocupes, voy a estar bien - Dijo mientras terminaba su desalluno - Escuche que habrá una competencia de cosplay así que me iré a disfrazar, adios - Dijo levantándosde para después dirigirse a su cuarto para ver en un perchero varios disfraces como uno de Naruto, hasta con peluca y lentes de contacto y otro de Batman año uno [Un gran cómic] para después ponerse uno de Ronoa Zorro después de los 2 años y tomar tres réplicas de sus espadas.

Y lo que se ve después es a la convención donde felizmente compro los tres artículos los cuacuales buscaba ya feliz de eso agarro sus nuevas "Adquisiciones" y se dispuso a ir a su casa pero en el trallecto haci su hogar un accidente paso, en un descuido ni se dijo que un camion a toda velocidad se acercaba golpeando el lado del conductor dándole casi directamente a el.

Francisco: (Qué mierda, me voy a morir, bueno al menos espero no ir al infierno, adios a todos) - Para después cerrar los ojos y "morir".

POV FRANCISCO

Hay que mierda, me duele todo, no había sentido tanto dolor desde aquella vez que me caí de cara a toda velocidad en una bajada en moto, siento frío, sera que estoy muerto.

¿?: _**Oye deja de decir eso, no estas muerto o mucho menos**_ \- Me dijo una voz, la cual nunca había escuchado ¿Quien será? - _**Oye me da pena decirte ésto pero mejor será tranquilizarse, y después te explicaré**_ \- Me dijo

Francisco: Bien, dímelo, por favor - Dije muy tranquilo

¿?: _**Bueno ahora, te explicaré**_ \- Me dijo como si nada - _**Veras cuando te atropellaron, te llevaron a emergencias y por muy poco te salvaste pero caíste en un coma de 2 meses y tu alma se separó de tu cuerpo y ahora estas entre la vida y la muerte, osea en el limbo pero por desgracia tu cuerpo no acepta tu alma o por lo menos parte de tu alma eso significa que no puedes regresar al plano de tierra doble 0 o conocida como el puente, también es utilizada como creador o camino hacia múltiples dimensiones, ya que gracias a ser la segunda tierra creada, es la única aparte del origen o también conocido como la tierra omega, tu tierra es la segunda que puede crear más dimensiones o comunicarse con otras dimensiones o mundos pero suele ser por accidente y tu alma al ser incapaz de volver a tu cuerpo encontró una brecha dimensional y se empezó a filtrar en ella**_ \- Dijo de manera monótona

Francisco: Y ahora que hago no volveré a ver a mi familia, mis cosas, mis amigos, todo - Dije muy frustrado y triste casi llorando

¿?: Pero tranquilizate, una parte de tu ser no traspasó el ruptura del espacio tiempo - Dijo como si nada estuviera pasando

Francisco: A que te refieres - Dije muy confundido

¿?: _**Pues veras es más simple de lo crees, tu parte física no puede atravesar la brecha solo tu alma al ser energía pura -**_ Me dijo dándome una explicación de porque no me puedo mover en pocas palabras - _**Sí pero parte de tu alma no traspasó la brecha dimensional haci que tu cuerpo no es un caparazón vacío, cuando esa parte de tu alma se una a tu cuerpo despertarás sin recordar nada o al menos esa parte de ti lo hará pero el resto de ti no, ya que se separó completamente**_ \- Me dijo, pero que pedo con este buey lo dice como si nada de lo que dice tuviera importancia - _**Y como te metiste en esa Brecha se podría decir terminaras en alguna parte del multiverso haci que cuando tu alma entre tomará la forma de la especie dominante, ya sean humanos o cualquier otra cosa y por último tu alma al ser energía pura te podrás transformar en lo que sea pero ten cuidado ya que sin entrenamiento adecuado podrías morir**_ \- Dijo diciéndome en pocas palabras que iría a otro mundo como en los Fanfiction

Francisco: (Mierda estoy jodido por donde lo vea, pero solo tengo una opción) - Pensando en las posibilidades - Esta bien, lo haré - Dije ya que no había nada que hacer

¿?: _**Perfecto, ya que si te soy sincero te iba a mandar a la fuerza si decías "no"**_ \- Me dijo el muy hijo de puta - _**Aquí el único hijo de puta eres tu**_ \- Pero que mierda

Francisco: Pero que mierda - Dije, pero en serio, pero que mierda, como en Fics el puede leer la mente y romper la cuarta pared de otros mundos.

¿?: _**Se me olvida, ahora que solo eres un alma eres ajeno al tiempo y para que te defiendas y para mi entretenimiento tendrás unas habilidades muy útiles como por ejemplo imitación, transformación y manipulación de la magia y otros tipos de energía de forma natural, para usar la transformación debes cerrar los ojos e imaginar en quien quieres convertirte los demás los iras aprendiendo sobre la marcha**_ \- Dijo con una sonrisa que me dio escalofríos - ** _a y por cierto ten esto_** \- Dijo mientras me daba mi maleta forrada por haci decirlo de pins de Anime y cartoon - _**En esta mochila hay varias cosas que te podrían servir**_ \- Dijo con una sonrisa

Francisco: Y como te llamas - Dije muy intrigado por su nombre

¿?: _**Mi nombre es Shuzo Morizaco**_ \- Dijo con una sonrisa seca

Francisco: Pero que demonios si yo y Steven [En el diálogo original se refiere a mi] te inventamos - Dije asustado

Shuzo: **_Créeme cuando te digo que tu no me Inventaste solo que tu y tu amigo tuvieron una visión accidental de mi - Dijo muy tranquilo - pero bueno, es hora de irse, adios_** \- Me dijo para después sentir como me quedaba dormido [Este personaje es un Oc que yo y Chaplin Otaku inventamos]

Fin del POV Francisco

En Canterlot la Princesa Celestia ¿Antropomorfica? [Aquí todos son Antropomórficos pero tienen boca de pony, cascos, orejas y colas] que mide aproximadamente 1 metro 85 tenia unos senos del tamaño de los de Tsunade la cual vestia un vestido blanco que llegaba hasta sus pies, tenia un collar de oro, y aretes de diamantes y su tiara pero se encontraba triste ya que su querida hermana Luna seguía encerrada en su habitación ya que muchos de sus súbditos estaban asustados de que ella pudiese transformarse en Nightmare Moon.

Celestia: (¿Qué debería hacer? Quisiera poder ayudar a Luna a sentirse mejor y más bienvenida entre los ponis) - Se preguntaba la Princesa del sol tristemente

Mientras en el bosque Everfree/Castillo de las hermanas

Un portal de color celeste de abrió expulsando una esfera color amarillo la cual empezó a generar Brazos cascos en vez de pies hasta obtener la forma de un humano un poco más pequeño que la Princesa Celestia, su crin era negra como la noche y su pelaje blanco y sus ojos eran de color dorado, tenia la ropa cosplay de Zoro, cuando callo al suelo empezó a abrir sus ojos

Francisco: Auch eso si me dolió - Dijo para después empezar a ver su nuevo cuerpo - Ala verga, estoy en el mundo de My little pony, pero que raro tengo forma antropomórfica - Dijo viendo su nuevo cuerpo - (siento peso en la cabeza y siento algo como brazos en la espalda) - Para después con la mirada pueda avistar un cuerno en su frente y alas en su espalda - No mames aparte de poni un Alicornio, si quería pasar desapercibido, ya no podre hacerlo - Dijo viendo su nuevo cuerpo - Bueno según la serie tengo que concentrar mi energía en mi cuerno y utilizarla para levitar cosas según: Twilight - Entonces su cuerno empezó a brillar y varias rocas empezaron a levitar - Bien es más difícil de lo que parece pero lo puedo hacer, ahora aprender a caminar con éstos ¿Cascos? O lo que sean - Entonces se levantó del suelo vio por un momento sus extremidades inferiores y empezó a caminar pero le temblaban mucho las patas y al cabo de 16 minutos de practica ya podía caminar normalmente - A ver si las alas son extremidades como los brazos tengo que moverlos de arriba hacia abajo - Y empezó a aletear y se empezó a elevar del suelo pero no lograba estabilizarse y después de 30 minutos ya podía volar de una manera decente - Bueno no fue tan difícil como creí, sera mejor ver que me dio ese tipo en mi mochila

Entonces se dispuso a revisar su mochila para ver un Iphone 4, una laptop, su cuaderno de dibujo, entreo otras cosas.

Francisco: Bien, ahora tengo que pensar como ubicarme - Para ver a todos lados y poder notar que era un viejo castillo - Bien, el castillo de las hermanas - Después se fijo que los elementos de la armonía no estaban ahí - Estoy en algún momento después de los eventos de Nightmare Moon - Dijo señalando lo evidente - Tengo que irme de aquí, haber tengo que sentir la energía de vida de Celestia y Luna que serian de las más fuertes, así que según Dragon ball tengo que concentrarme para sentir en donde esta esa energía - Y cerró los ojos sentándose en el suelo

Cuando lo izo, pudo sentir la energía de todos los ponis, realmente era una sensación muy extraña pero logro localizar a Celestia, Luna, Twilight, y a varios más.

Francisco: Bien, creo que mi mejor opción sería ir con Celestia y Luna, de esa manera pueda encontrar apoyo en mi estadía aquí - Dijo para seguir caminando saliendo del castillo y abrirse paso entre las hierbas.

POV Francisco

Al fin salí de ese lugar, eh de admitir que se parece a una selva en cierto modo, entonces creo que seria bueno probar esas "habilidades" de las que me hablo

Francisco: Bien, que debería probar primero - Entonces me puse a pensar que debería hacer - Primero transformación - Entonces pensé en mi personaje favorito del amine y mi cuerpo empezó a brillar y me transforme en Luffy versión pony.

[pelaje de tono cafe, crin negro y la ropa características después del salto temporal] -

Francisco: Esto esta genial, pero lo de seguir siendo pony no me gusta mucho, haber dijo que podía imitar, debería pensar en una historia y un vestuario similar a el de un príncipe - Entonces agarre una lanza y dibujo un círculo de transmutación

Con mi magia puse la lanza sobre el circulo y puse mis manos sobre la lanza transformándola en una corona similar a la de el Rey Arturo, tome mis espadas de cosplay de Zoro y las transmute en 2 espadas que se parecían a las de Kirito del anime Sword art online, una armadura y con un pedazo de tela en una capa roja, después me des transforme y entonces me dispuse a caminar cerca de 10 minutos pero al ritmo que iba tardaré como 2 días - Aburrido, sera mejor que vuele - Y entonces empece a volar por medio de mis alas y me dispuse a ir a Canterlot

Volaba como a 20 km por hora ya que no tengo mucha experiencia en esto de volar pero después de 20 aburridos minutos, llegue a la entrada de Canterlot pero cuando aterrizó me doy cuenta que los guardias se me quedaron viendo con la boca abierta a más no poder y entonces sonreí y les di un saludo con mi mano de manera tranquila y civilisadamente para que pensarán que soy un Príncipe o un noble y pueda ver a Celestia y Luna más fácilmente, entonces empece a caminar por lo que parecía la calle principal con todo mi "atuendo" que después de transmutar, con mis alas los suficientemente extendidas para que la gente las viese y haci causar una mejor impresión posible.

FIN DEL POV Francisco

En el Castillo Celestia estaba junto a su hermana Luna [Luna viste igual que Celestia pero con un vestido de color azul y tenia senos un tanto más pequeños] las cuales comían tranquilamente en el comedor real pero de repente un guardia entro de golpe al comedor muy alterado

Guardia: Princes...esa...Cele...stia...Pri...ce..sa...Lu..na - Dijo el pobre respirando agitada mente.

Celestia: Tranquilízate, mi pequeño Poni - Entonces el Guardia empezó a respirar y exhalar más tranquilamente.

Luna: Ahora si, dinos que pasa Por favor - Dijo Luna educadamente.

Guardia: Si, hay un Alicornio macho caminando en la calle principal de Canterlot y se dirije hacía aquí - Dijo ya hablando normalmente y de manera respetuosa.

Celestia/Luna: ¡¿QUE?! - Gritaron muy impresionada, entonces ambas se vieron mutuamente y acintieron para salir corriendo al balcón más cercano donde se pudiese ver la calle principal.

Celestia: Hermana, ves lo que yo veo - Dijo viendo como Francisco caminaba "elegantemente" hacía el castillo y se sonroje un poco.

Luna: "Tia" yo lo veo y no lo puedo creer - Viendo a Francisco y sonroje también pero de repente un grupo de potros pasan corriendo frente a Francisco y uno se cae mientras que Francisco se le queda viendo y después le sonríe y lo ayuda a levantarse para después seguir su camino hacia el Castillo.

Celestia: Vamos a la sala de trono a esperar que nos dice - Dijo un poco sonrojada y preocupada.

Luna: Sí Tia - Dijo con curiosidad de lo que diría Francisco.

[Esto es para aclarar, Chaplin Otaku nunca logro decidir la pareja y a mi me da flojera tomar esa decisión, así que Harem, pero a lo mucho 6 parejas exagerando]

Al cabo de 5 minutos de miradas y murmullo que escuchaba Francisco llego a las puertas del Castillo y cuando se abrieron el avanzó acercándose a Celestia y Luna las cuales lo miraban desde sus tronos.

Francisco: Princesa Celestia, Princesa Luna es todo un placer y un gran honor conocerlas - Dijo arrodillados

Ante esta acción ambas hermanas se extrañaron ya que muy pocos nobles menos si son "Príncipes" se inclinaban ante alguien más.

Celestia: No, el placer es nuestro Príncipe - Dijo Celestia, entonces Francisco se le quedo viendo muy extrañado y entonces recuerda como iba vestido.

Francisco: Yo no soy un Príncipe, aunque el atuendo parezca el de uno - Entonces se quita toda las cosas y dibuja un círculo de transmutación y las destransforme - Solo era un disfraz para que pudiera verlas en personas - Francisco ya sin todas las cosas.

Luna: ¿Qué? Pero si no eres un Príncipe como es posible que seas un Alicornio - Dijo muy curiosa.

Francisco: En realidad cuando llegue a Ecuestria ya era un Alicornio, no se como es que soy uno - Dijo sinceramente

Celestia: ¿Cómo que cuando llegaste? - Dijo muy intrigada y con una mirada seria

Francisco: Se los explicare, pero será mejor ponernos cómodos para empezar - Y se acomodo - Yo no soy de Canterlot, yo provengo de un lugar muy lejano (Por no decir otra dimensión) donde no necesariamente hay que ser un Alicornio para ser un gobernante y por lo contrario los Alicornios no son raros ni necesariamente diferentes a otro pony y me diríjia a Manehattan cuando una onda expansiva de magia me golpeó y me desmalle, cuando me desperté estaba muy a dolorido y sentía algo en mi espalda y más peso en mi cabeza y me entero de que soy un Alicornio me tarde un rato pero aprendí lo básico de usar magia y volar pero me percaté de otra habilidad la cual es la Transmutación, la cual consiste en separar las partículas de la materia y después rearmarlas con la forma que yo quiera y así conseguí la ropa, entonces vine aquí a pedirles ayuda con mi pequeño problema - Dijo mientras baja la cabeza y no era por pena si no por que se sentía mal al mentirle así a Luna y Celestia.

Celestia: Valla, esto es algo muy interesante - Dijo muy curiosa de la historia.

Luna: ¿A que ibas a Manehattan? - Dijo curiosa.

Francisco: Me iba a buscar un departamento para mudarme, pero con esta apariencia creo que ya no podre - Dijo con decepción.

Celestia: Esta bien, puedes estar aquí en el castillo hasta que sepamos que hacer y ¿Cuál es tu nombre? - Dijo ya que nunca dijo su nombré a Celestia o Luna

Francisco: Mi nombre es Random Hero - Dijo el "Alicornio"

Celestia: Esta bien Random, pero tendrás que asistir a la boda de nuestra sobrina la cual será mañana y te presentaremos algunos ponis que seria bueno que conocieras - Dijo con una sonrisa.

[De ahora en adelante me referiré a Francisco como Random]

Random: Claro suena muy bien - Dijo con una sonrisa - (Tengo que evitar que Chrysalis consiga su plan) - Pensaba recordando lo que pasaba en la boda de Candace y Shining.

Luna: Perfecto, entonces guardias - Llamo a unos guardias

Guardia: Si Princesa - Dijo

Celestia: Llevenlo a una habitación para que se hospede - Dijo y los dos guardias asintieron empezaron a caminar hacia la puerta.

Random: Gracias por todo, Princesas - Mientras se arrodilló y les dedicada una sonrisa

Ambas hermanas se sonrojaron y después de que el se fuera se quedaron allí un rato más.

Ya en una habitación del castillo, Random estaba muy preocupado de lo que pasaría al día siguiente en la boda entonces se recostó en la lujosa cama y se dispuso a dormir.

Ya en la mañana Random se levantó temprano y noto que Celestia empezó a levantar el sol dando una de las mejores vistas que jamás había visto.

Random: Es hermoso el amanecer - Dijo para dirigirse a la salida de su habitación y empezó a caminar por todos los pasillos hasta toparse con Celestia

Random: Buenos dias, Princesa Celestia - Dijo volviéndo a reverenciarse

Celestia: Por favor Random párate y llámame simplemente Celestia - Dijo con una sonrisa, pero Random río un poco - ¿Por qué ríes? - Curiosa de lo que le causaba gracias

Random: Es que tu nombre es perfecto para ti - Dijo volviendo a reír un poco y Celestia lo mire extrañada - Veras donde vengo la palabra "Celestial" se utiliza para referirse a algo más allá de nuestro entendimiento y para algo divino, si le quitamos la "l" queda tu nombre, Celestia y por eso creo que es tan adecuado - Dijo riendo del pequeño juego de palabras que representa los nombres de la mayoría de Ponis.

Celestia: Valla que interesante dato, muy peculiar - Dijo con una sonrisa.

Random: Bueno y ahora, que haremos - Pregunto curioso.

Celestia: Iremos a traer a Luna y iremos a recibir a mi sobrina para ver los preparativos para la boda y te presentaré a mi alumna - Dijo mientras avanzaba hacía una puerta.

Random: Ya veo - Entrando a la habitación y pudo ver a Luna en un profundo sueño - ¿Por qué no se despertar? - Pregunto muy intrigado en el porque no se movía.

Celestia: Veras al menos una vez a la semana Luna necesita dormir 48 horas en total para que no se sienta débil pero con el hechizo correcto se le puede despertar - Dijo mostrando como ni siquiera reaccionaba al ser tocada y movida por Celestia.

Random: Eso no me lo esperaba - Dijo mientras le picaba la cara con su dedo.

Celestia: Será mejor que vallamos a la sala de la boda - Dijo Celestia saliendo de la habitación.

Random: Esta bien - Dijo mientras la seguía.

Despues fueron a un balcón del castillo para ver un carruaje con varios pegasos que tiraban de el en la entrada indicando que "Candace" y Shining y despues fueron a la sala de la boda.

Guardia: Un placer verla princesa - Dijo inclinándose - Y ¿Quién es usted, Príncipe? - Dijo inclinándose ante Random.

Random: Por favor, no hagas eso, no soy un Príncipe o algo así - Dijo negando con la cabeza - Mi nombre es Random Hero - Dijo con una sonrisa

Guardia: Pasen los llevare con la princesa Candace - Dijo caminando tranquilamente mientras era seguido por Random y Celestia

Entonces se dirigían a el salón principal donde estaba "Candace" [Esta vestía un vestido del mismo tono de su pelaje y tenia unos pechos como los de Rías Gremori] y Shining [Este vestía de la misma manera que Marth de Fire Emblem] ambos supervisando los preparativos

Celestia: Candace, Shining - Llamando la atención de ambos entonces ambos se acercaron - Qué bueno volverlos a verlos - Dijo viéndolos.

'Candace': Hola tía - Dijo secamente, pero aún así la abraza.

Shining: Es un placer verla Princesa - Dijo dándole una pequeña reverencia.

Celestia: Es un placer verlos - Dijo con una pequeña sonrisa - Quiero presentarles a alguien - Dijo mientras se movió a un lado y dejo a la vista a Random - El es Random Hero mi invitado para la boda - Dijo mientras el extendía su mano hacía Shining como saludo y el lo recibio bien e hiso lo mismo.

Shining: Me llamo Shining Armor, un placer - Dijo tranquilo

Random: Random, Random Hero y el placer es todo mio - Dijo con una pequeña sonrisa Mientras cerraba los ojos

Candace: Candaca Mi Amore pero llamame Candace - Dandele la mano.

Random: (Vamos solo salúdala y haci no sospecharan) - Pensaba, debatiendo mentalmente con el mismo, si darle la mano a la impostora - Cómo ya escuchó me llamo Random Hero - Entonces un pequeño silencio incomodo, entonces Random pensó rápido y río un poco - como le dije a Celestia que peculiar coincidencia - Y dio una pequeña risita intentando disimular y así poder empezar una conversación de una manera un poco tosca

Candace: De que me hablas - Muy curiosa

Celestia: Dime, el nombre de mi sobrina y del comandante Armor tiene algún otro significado - Dijo muy intrigada

Random: De hecho si lo tiene por ejemplo de donde vengo se hablan múltiples idiomas y uno de estos es el Francés y las palabras Candaca Mi Amore se dise en Ecuestriano haci Candace Mi amor y pues es interesante y gracioso que también seas la princesa del Amor - Dijo mientras reía y Celestia se ría un poco junto a Shining - Y el nombre Shining Armor también tiene un segundo significado el cual es Armadura brillante - Dijo riendo un poco más y Shining junto a Celestia también reían pero 'Candace' ni siquiera tenia una sonrisa.

Celestia: Eh de admitir que tienes razón es un poco gracioso lo que nos has dicho - Dijo con una sonrisa - Por favor adelante sientanse como en casa - Dijo a lo que Candace asienta y se vaya a su habitación - Y ¿tu que harás? - Le dijo con una sonrisa.

Random: No lo se, tal vez esperare y haci conocer al resto de invitados especiales - Celestia asintió y se retiro para ver como iba la boda - Oye, Candace y dime ¿que tal est... - No pudo terminar porque Candace ya no estaba - No crees que es un poco Fría - Le dijo a Shining y entonces suspira.

Shining: Ni te lo imaginas, ah estado así desde varios días - Dijo mientras suspira una vez más - Pero bueno, adiós fue un placer - Dijo mientras se iba caminando

Random se quedo ahí simplemente estático y después de unos 3 minutos se escucha un grito que decía "¡LA MEJOR NIÑERA DE LA HISTORIA DE LAS NIÑERAS!" Entonces Random se sobresaltó y se asusto mucho saliendo corriendo hacia donde se escuchan los gritos porque el estaba totalmente seguro de saber quien dijo eso, al llegar comprobo su suposiciones era Twilight Sparkle y Shining.

Twilight: Te vas a casar con Candace, la mejor niñera del mundo - Dijo alegre dando pequeños saltitos [Su apariencia es porta una blusa blanca con un chaleco ensima, una falda tipo colegiala Japonesa unos zapatos formales y tenia senos como los Lala de To love ru].

Shining: Si, por favor, perdóname por no haberte dicho - Dijo avergonzado

Twilight: Está bien, te perdono - Dijo y le dio un abrazo

Random: Qué bello - Dijo conmovido por la belleza de este mundo que casi le daba deabetes por lo adorable que ellos eran.

POV Twilight

Twilight: (No había visto a ese pony antes pero espera tiene ¡alas y cuerno!) - Pensé muy alterada.

Random: Hací que ella es tu hermana - Dijo el pony con una sonrisa - Me recuerdan un poco a mi y mi hermana, - Dijo nostálgico - pero eso no importa por ahora - Dijo se empezando a acercarse ¿Quien sera? - Me llamo Random Hero y es un placer - Dijo dandome su casco en son de saludo.

Twilight: Mi nombre es Twilight Sparkle, soy la hermana de Shining y la estudiante de la Princesa Celestia - Dije dando mi titulo completo ya que posiblemente se lo tomaría como insulto si no lo hago.

Random: Tranquila, no seas tan estirada - Dijo con una pequeña sonrisa pero un noble siempre se presenta haci.

Shining: Twilight, Random no es un príncipe solo es un invitado de la Princesa Celestia - Me dijo susurrando a lo que sonroje un poco por mi error.

Random: Tranquila no es para avergonzarse, todos cometemos errores - Dijo muy tranquilamente.

Twilight: Está bien y como conoció a la Princesa Celestia - Dije curiosa de saber como conoció a mi maestra.

Random: Veras por ciertas circunstancias las cuales Celestia te dirá más adelante me vi forzado a ver directamente a las princesas - Dijo un poco nervioso.

Twilight: Entiendo - Dije para verlo un poco más detalladamente y me percató de que es alguien muy atractivo y me sonrsonroje.

Random: Pero a lo que viene el caso, es bello ver a un par de hermanos haciendo las pases - Dijo con una sonrisa que parecía muy amable.

Shining: Bien, es hora que tu y tus amigas vallan a terminar los preparativos de la boda - Dijo pero cuando lo vi a los ojos parecía que estaba enojado, de seguro entro en su "estado" de hermano sobre protector.

Random: Entonces ya no te quitaré más de tu tiempo y me iré - Dijo mientras se empezaba a retirar.

Twilight: Fue un placer - Dije educadamente.

Random: No, el placer y la alegría fue mía por haberte conocido - Me dijo a lo que sonroje un poco y se fue.

Shining: Te gusta ¿no? - Me dijo lo que me sonroje más que antes.

Twilight: ¿Cómo crees? Pero si lo acabo de conocer - Dije muy alterada.

Shining: Si tu lo dices - Me dijo mientras miraba a otro lado y se encogia en sus hombros.

Fin del POV Twilight

Volviendo con Random el se encontraba rondando el Castillo mirando curiosamente todo el lugar y pudiendo admirar por completo la belleza del Castillo de Canterlot avanzando pero entonces su estómago hiso ruido y olió algo muy delicioso.

Pero eso es historia para otro día

Esta historia continuará...


	2. Chapter 2

Hola - Poni hablando

(Hola) - Poni pensando

[Hola] - Nota de auto

 **Explotion (Explosión)** \- Tecnica

 ** _Hola -_** Transformación o monstruo hablando

 ** _(Hola) -_** Transformación o mounstro pensando

Comenzamos

Capítulo 2: **Conociendo a las Mane six y un ¿fiscal?**

Podemos ver a Random caminando por los pasillos atraído por el olor de la comida hasta llegar a la cocina y ¡boom! allí ve a Applejack que vestía unos pantalones de lona baqueros, botas vaqueras, una blusa a cuadros de manga larga que tenia enrollada y tenia senos por 2 cm más grandes que Twilight mientras cocinaba su famosa tarta de manzana sin poder evitarlo el queda atrapado por el olor casi parecía hipnotisado, haciendo que se acerque al Pie para tomar un poco pero Applejack se da cuenta.

Applejack: ¿Qué es lo que estas haciendo? - Dijo con su asentó sureño de manera acusadora y un poco molesta.

Random: Lo lamento enserio es que no lo pude evitar, el olor de tu pie es exquisito - Dijo con ojos hipnotizado - Solo quería un pedazo, lo siento - Dijo avergonzado

Pero Applejack se percató de algo, el poni frente a ella no solo tenia cuerno si no también alas.

Applejack: No, soy yo la que se disculpa su majestad - Dijo arrodillados.

Random: Por favor no te inclines detesto eso, además yo no soy un Príncipe - Dijo un poco avergonzado a lo que Applejack se asombra.

Applejack: En serio pero las alas y el cuerno - Dijo en un pequeño shock.

Random: No, sólo me invito Celestia - Dijo tranquilo.

Applejack: Ya veo, pero cambiando el tema quieres pie - Dijo la baquera a lo que Random asintió y después de comer y platicar un poco el se despidió y se dispuso a ver que más había en el castillo hasta que escucho un el canto de unos pájaros.

Y se dispuso a ver de donde probénia y siguiendo el sonido llego a los jardines donde Fluttershy [Qué vestía un pantalón de lona y levaba un suéter azul que no dejaba ver su blusa, tenia senos del tamaño de los de Anko Mitarashi] estaba ayudando a sus pájaros a cantar para la boda, entonces se acerca desde atrás sin hacer ningún tipo de ruido.

Después de que los pájaros terminaron Random se puso a aplaudir . Y como era de esperar Fluttershy se asusto y se escondio detrás de un arbusto.

Random: Oye, no tienes por qué estar asustada - Dijo con unas sonrisa pero igual ella parecía más asustada - (Demonios, como ago que hable, tal vez debería usar algún animalito adorable) - Pensando de donde y que usar para que dejará de estar asustada.

Entonces se acordó de cuando leyó el Fanfiction de "Lazos perdidos" y se dio la vuelta eh hiso un clon de si mismo sin que ella se diera cuenta y lo transforma en un Chibi Kurama [El zorro de las nueve colas del anime de Naruto].

Random: Ve y llama la atención de Fluttershy para que se acerque a mi - Dijo para que el zorro asienta y corra hacía Fluttershy la cual al verlo se olvido de Random y se enfocó en el zorrito empezando a perseguirlo hasta toparse con Random.

Fluttershy: Ho...hola, de casualidad e..El zorrito t...t..te pertenece - Dijo escondiendo su mirada detrás de su pelo haciéndola ver muy Kawai.

Random: Si, este amigo es Kurama y es mi mascota - Dijo mintiendo un poco a cerca del zorro.

Flutershy: Valla, e..es que n...nu..nunca había visto un zorro con nue...nueve colas - Dijo viendo al pequeño "animal".

Random: Sí es que es un zorro muy especial, pero si quieres te puedo decir que tipo de zorro es - A lo que Fluttershy aciente - Bueno Kurama es un "Kyubi no kitsune" [Zorro de nuevo colas] (Que bueno que estudie Francés, Japones, Ingles y Alemán) que significa Zorro de fuego con nueve colas ya que puede exhalar fuego y su pelaje es resistente al fuego pero por desgracia Kurama es el último zorro de esta especie - Dijo acariciando al Zorro.

[Verán Chaplin Otaku tiene actualmente 24 años y si no mal recuero esta historia la empezó a escribir a los 22 o 23, no recuerdo bien, el en ese momento solo sabia, Japones, Ingles y empezó con el francés, actualmente puede hablar los cuatro idiomas, plr si preguntan yo tengo 20]

La cara de Fluttershy se volvió una de asombro y de curiosidad.

Fluttershy: Valla eso es a..al..algo muy tr..triste - Dijo con pena y después vio las alas de Random haciendo que se sienta muy insegura ya que el podría ser un noble - Oh discúlpeme mi insolencia príncipe - Dijo arrodillados ante el - Mi nombre es Fluttershy y le pido d..disculpe mi a..anterior comportamiento - Dijo nerviosa y asustada.

Random: (De verdad tanto haci es de raro un Alicornio en equestria como para que todos se arrodillen cuando se percatan de que tengo alas y cuerno) - Dijo con una gota de sudor - Por favor levántate, no soy ningún tipo de noble, solo soy un invitado de Celestia - Dijo tranquilo - Y me llamo Random Hero - Dijo ayudando a Fluttershy a pararse.

Y haci sostuvieron una conversación un poco corta sobre algunos temas triviales y sobre los animales para después despedirse.

Entonces empezó a camina por todos lados hasta que llegó a una habitación donde estaba Rarity [Viste una blusa blanca que resaltaban sus senos que eran como 1cm más pequeños que los de Fluttershy y tenia una falda formal negra] junto con Spike [Este tenia el cuerpo de un niño de 13 años y de piel morada y pelo verde pero se notaba que no era pony ya que su pelo eran escamas y tenia cola de dragón al igual que orejas puntiagudas y colmillos] y estaban haciendo unos vestidos muy hermosos.

Rarity: Spike, podrías pasarme la tela que esta en aquella mesa - Dijo apuntando una mesa que no estaba muy lejos de Random.

Spike: Si, Rarity - Dijo el bebé Dragón el cual tenía ojos de corazón cuando miraba a Rarity, se denotaba que estaba enamorado pero en este mundo todos tenían cierto nivel de inocencia causando que nadie se dieran cuenta de eso.

Entonces Spike va hacia la mesa pero cuando se acerca pudo ver a Random que tenia una sonrisa pero lo que no podía ver era que las alas de Random estaban más pegadas a su cuerpo para que no se notarán.

Random: Hola, un placer conocerte, ¿Spike? verdad - Dijo fingiendo que no sabia quien era Spike.

Spike: Sí, y tu ¿Quién eres? - Dijo viendo el extraño traje de Random [Sigue vistiendo el costplay de Ronoa Zoro].

Random: Mi nombre es Random Hero y soy un invitado de Celestia para la boda de Candace y Shining - Dijo Random todavía tranquilo y aun con la sonrisa.

Spike: Ya veo, bueno yo soy asistente de la estudiante personal de la princesa, Twilight Sparkle - Dijo con orgullo.

Random: Asi que tu eres el asistente de Twilight - Dijo fingiendo duda.

Rarity: Spike, ¿Por qué no me has traído la tel... - No termino ya que volteó a ver a Spike y al ver a Random su detector de Príncipes se activó, se levantó y se acercó a los dos chicos.

Random: Qué tal, mi nombre es Random Hero y soy invitado de Celestia - Dijo viendo a Rarity.

Rarity: Yo soy Rarity diseñadora de moda y encargada de los vestidos de damas de la princesa Candace - Dijo ella con su modismos y dándole la mano para que la besé.

Random: Un placer conocerla lady Rarity - Dijo besando la mano de Rarity asombrando a Spike y a la misma Rarity.

Rarity: Disculpa me podrías decir que tipo de ropa es esa - Dijo viendo la ropa que a parecer de ella era muy fea.

Random: Esta es ropa tradicional de un país que visité - Dijo tranquilamente, pero entonces una mosca se paro en su nariz haciendo que estornudo lo que causó que sus alas se extendieran de repente.

Rarity y Spike: ¡¿ERES UN ALICORNIO?! - Dijeron realmente asombrados

Entonces después de explicarles, Rarity se ofrece a hacerle un Smoking para la boda a lo que Random dice que si y haci se despiden

Cuando reanudó su camino por el castillo para ver más sobre el mismo

Hasta que vio por una ventana a Rainbow Dash [La cual llevaba una blusa blanca sin maga y sobre esta un chaqueta deportiva abierta y una licra deportiva tenia unos pechos como los de Sakura Haruno y media un aproximado de 1 metro 78 cm] haciendo lo que parecía hacer la Reimplosión sonica, entonces recordó que necesitaba que alguien lo ayudará con el vuelo y fue a las afueras del castillo para pedirle ayuda a Rainbow

Ya afuera el se acercó un poco para poder ver mejor las acrobacias que ella hacía, pero ella para para poder descansar un poco y fue entonces cuando vio a Random

Rainbow: Oye, quien eres tu - Dijo secamente hacía Random

Random: Yo me llamo Random Hero y vine aquí para pedirte un favor - Dijo el un poco avergonzado

Rainbow: Pues dime que se te ofrece - Dijo de brazos cruzados y mirando lo directamente

Random: Quisiera que me dieras unos consejos para volar - Dijo todavía avergonzado

Rainbow: Lo siento pero puedo enseñarte a volar, si eres un unicornio - Dijo viendo a Random como si estuviera loco

Random: Pues en realidad no - Entonces extendió sus alas - Soy un Alicornio - Dijo con una sonrisa al ver al cara de impresión de Rainbow - Pero no soy muy bueno volando, por eso al verte quería pedirte que me enseñaras.

Rainbow: Está bien pero, ¿Quién eres? - Pregunto muy intrigada.

Entonces procedió a explicar lo que el hacía en la boda y Rainbow le dio varios consejos muy útiles para que pudiese volar más eficientemente se despidió de Rainbow y se fue caminando al salón principal donde se encuentra Pinkie pie [Ella vestía un blusa de color amarillo de manga corta y una falda que llegaba a sus rodillas de color amarillo ella tenia los senos un del mismo tamaño que Twilight]

Pinkie parecía un rayo se movía de lado a lado casi parecía que no fuera de este mundo ya que usaba su habilidad de romper la cuarta pared y por si preguntan ella sólo puede romper la cuarta pared como su contra parte de la serie así que no sabe que está en otra historia.

Random se le le acercó un poco pare saludar a la poni pero no se esperaba que ella lo volteara a ver por un ruido como lo era las pisadas.

Pinkie: Holacomoestasquieresermiamigodimequesiodimequesidimequesi - Dijo todo eso en cuestión de algunos segundos algo realmente impresionante.

Random: Hola, yo estoy bien, y si quisiera ser tu amigo - Dijo sorprendiendo un poco a Pinkie pero esta no le tomó importancia y se puso muy feliz brincando de un lado a otro.

Pinkie: Y dime ¿que necesitas? - Dijo ella muy emocionada.

Random: Yo nada, solo quería ver las hermosas decoraciones que estabas haciendo - Dijo viendo todo el salón el cual era muy colorido y lleno de vida.

Pinkie: Gracias por el alago - Dijo ella con su sonrisa - Bueno cuando la boda termine te haré una fiesta de bienvenida - Dijo mientras daba saltitos y sacaba su cañón de fiesta de quien sabe dónde.

Random: Valla un cañón de fiesta - Dijo viendo el artefacto.

Pinkie: Valla parece que si sabes que es - Dijo con una sonrisa para después disparar y llenar con más decoraciones el lugar pero ella quería poner unas decoración en el techo pero no llegaba

Random: Oye Pinkie, déjame ayudarte - A lo que la hiper activa poni asiente creyendo que el usaría magia para poner las decoraciones pero para su asombro Random extiende sus alas y volando llega hasta arriba y ponga las decoraciones.

Después él procedió a explicar a Pinkie quien era y que hacia en la boda para después despedirse

Después de eso se fue a su habitación a descansar pero al llegar vio una carta en su cama

Random: Quien la habrá dejado

La carta decía haci

 _De Shuzo para:_

 _Random Hero_

 _Hola Francisco o debería decir Random y como soy el Dios del espacio-tiempo se que te estás preguntando "¿Cómo sabe eso?" Pues para responder tu pregunta te estoy vigilando por las esfera del tiempo y dejame decirte que te has vuelto un Dios de categoría 3: Kami no keikai_ [Dios protector] [Sí quieren saber más leer el último capítulo de mi fic "Issei el protector de la tierra"] _Ya que yo te e proporcionado poderes más grandes que cualquiera en ese mundo a y ahora te preguntas como es eso posible pues la respuesta es que al volverte ajeno a el tiempo te volviste mi emisario, bueno te iba a decir que te permito interferir en la boda y proteger ese mundo, Adios._

Random: Bueno será mejor preparar un poco de "casaka" - Dijo para ver que había un Smoking de color Blanco sobre un percha junto a su ropero que decía que era de Rarity.

Entonces guiándose por lo que sabía Twilight fue llevada a la parte subterránea de Canterlot donde encontraría a la Candace real.

Así que lo que el iba a hacer es ganarles tiempo a las dos para llegar hasta la boda.

Al día siguiente todos estaban listos esperando para que la boda empezará y entonces los pájaros de Fluttershy empezaron a cantar cuando "Candace" entro a la habitación [Lleva el mismo vestido que en la serie pero adaptado para su forma antropomórfica] mientras Shining estaba [Vestido como soldado de Inglaterra pero sin el sombrero] frente a Celestia la cual los iba a casar.

Entonces Celestia estaba restando todo el largo parlamento que a nadie le importa hasta que llegó a la parte más importante de la boda.

Celestia: Sí alguien se opone, que hable ahora o calle para siempre - Dijo pero nadie parecía que fuera a decir algo o eso parecía hasta que la puerta se abre con fuerza.

¿?: ¡Yo me opongo! - Dijo el poni que entro de imprevisto y asombrando a todos.

Applejack: Ese... - Dijo viendo a el poni que entro.

Pinkie: ...acaso... - Dijo siguiendo lo que Applejack iba a decir.

Rarity: ...es... - Dijo impresionada y escandalizada por lo que estaba pasando.

Rainbow: ...Random - Dijo a lo que Fluttershy asiente.

Random tenia una mirada de seriedad mientras vestía un smoking blanco con una rosa roja en el pecho.

Celestia: ¿Por que te opones, Random? - Dijo muy azombrada por la acción de su nuevo amigo

Crysalis estaba con una mirada de enojo mientras Shining tenia una cara inexpresiva

Random: No dejare que alguien tan bueno como Shining se case con ella - Dijo señalando a Candace y aunque la mayoría lo mal interpretó poniendo una cara de asombro - No soy gay, pero no permitiré que el se case con esa impostora - Dijo haciendo que todos se confundan y "Candace" se asuste pero no lo demuestra.

Celestia: Random lo que dices tiene mucho peso como palabras, ¿estas seguro de seguir con esto? - Dijo viendo seriamente a Random el cual asintió - Bien empieza - Dijo muy pero muy seriamente casi parecía que estaba emanando instinto asesinó.

POV Random

[Para que esto sea mejor inserten la cansión de Juicio del videojuego de Fénix Wright]

Random: Bien, empecemos primero con lo principal y es la actitud - Dije señalando a "Candace" - Es imposible que una poni tan amable, cariñosa y amorosa se vuelva fría y po o amigable - Dije inventándome algo para comenzar - (Desde siempre eh querido ser como Fénix Wright, y me siento como el puto amo) - pense muy emocionado.

Candace: Eso se debe a la presión de organizar la boda - Dijo respondiéndome rápidamente.

Random: ¡Protestó! - Dije apuntando con mi dedo índice a Candace - Eso es imposible ya que tu no estabas planeando la boda, era Twilight y las chicas - Dije callando a Candace - Y eso me lleva al segundo punto, Twilight Sparkle, estudiante de la Princesa Celestia, hermana de Shining y el elemento de la magia - Dije asombrando a los elementos y Celestia ya que nunca me digieron quienes eran los elementos de la armonía - la pregunta es ¿Donde está? - Dije cortante.

Applejack: Debe estar en su cuarto por lo que paso ayer - Dijo ella recordando la discusión que ellas tuvieron antes.

Random: En eso estas muy equivocada, ella no se encuentra ahí, ayer le quería hablar pero no la encontré - Dije con una mirada acusadora - Dime Candace como es el saludo que haces con Twilight cuando se ven - Dijo el tocando un punto fuerte ya que Celestia sabia que los únicos que sabían de eso era Light Night, Twilight Welvet, Candace, Shining y ella misma.

"Candace": Era Ra...rayos d..de s..so..sol al des...de..despertar - Dijo insegura de si estaba diciendolo correctamente.

Random: Parece que no lo recuerdas, déjame te ilustró - Dije he hise un **Kage bushin no jutsu (Jutsu multi clones de sombras)** \- Rayos de sol al despertar, choca los cascos y luego a saludar! - Dije repitiendo el bailé y después mi clon desaparece.

Celestia: ¿Cómo es que sabes el hechizo de clonación temporal? Es un hechizo muy avanzado - Dijo impresionada de lo que hice

Random: Esa es una historia para otro día - Dije aun seriamente - Bueno pasemos al tercer punto, Shining Armor - Dije mirando al novio el cual ni siquiera reaccionaba - A ver Shining dime ¿Por qué regañaste con tanta fuerza a Twilight? - Dije mirándolo pero ni contestaba - A ver dímelo, escupe la sopa - Dije seriamente - No te escucho - Dije casi como si me burlara.

Celestia: Deja a Shining, ni siquiera te a contestado - Dijo ella pensando que simplemente estaba molestándolo.

Random: Eh allí el punto ni siquiera contesta, es más estoy seguro que si lo miras a los ojos los tendrá un poco verdosos lo que significa que fue hechizado - Dije guiándome un poco por le Fic que se llama "Fatum" ya que el Protagonista hiso algo similar a lo que estoy haciendo, entonces Celestia miro los ojos de Shining los cuales estaban verdosos como lo indiqué.

Celestia: ¿Cómo lo sabias? si nunca te acercaste a Shining después de que se presentaron - Dijo curiosa de como sabia tanto, pero no le responderé la verdad.

Random: Por ahora es mejor que no te lo diga y guardes tus preguntas para el final - Dije muy cortantemente y ella no dijo nada más.

Se los juro ustedes se reirán al ver la expresión de todos Applejack tenia una cara confusión al igual que Rarity, Pinkie no entendía lo que pasaba, Rainbow no sabia que creer, Fluttershy tenia cara de timidez y confucion, los padres de Twilight estaba igual de confundidos y "Cadace" bueno ella mismo lo podría explicar

"Candace": Eso no prueba nada, incluso existe la posibilidad de que tu mismo le hallas hecho a Shining de lo que me acusas - Dijo ella con una sonrisa disimulada - Y también pudiste haber estado vigilando a Twilight para saber todo eso - Dijo haciendo que casi todo lo que dije se fuera al carajo pero eso ya lo esperaba

Random: Déjame decirte algo antes de mostrar las últimas tres pruebas que harán que yo gane este "juicio" - Dije con la mirada baja - Se por lo que están pasando tu y los tuyos, los puedo ayudar simplemente tienes que usar un hechizo de tele transportación y dejar a estos ponis en paz, y no hacer lo que estas pensando - Dije con la esperanza de que escuche razones y dejará este plan de dominio de Canterlot.

"Candace" parece un poco sorprendida y un poco enojada pero muchos pensarían que esta haci por mis acusaciones a menos que supieran lo que yo se.

"Candace": No tengo idea de lo que estas hablando - Dijo ella haciéndose la inocente.

Random: Valla que eres insistente, Chrysalis - Dije intrigando a todos y sorprendiendo a "Candace" - Bueno, Celestia tu sabes ¿Qué es un Chalenging? - Dije haciendo que "Candace" se asombre de sobre manera.

Celestia: En todos mis años como gobernante de Equestria nunca escuche de esa especie - Dijo ella muy curiosa.

Random: Bueno, no te culpó - Dije levantando negando con la cabeza - Pero, sabes haré algo mejor que describirte lo que ellos son, te lo mostraré - Dije mientras cierro mis ojos y me concentró en la imagen de un chalenging.

Todos se asustaron y sorprendieron al ver como mi cuerpo empezó a cambiar, primero mis dientes se afilaron, mis alas desaparecieron y fueron remplazar as por las de un insecto, toda mi pelaje se callo y se volvió piel negra, mi pelo se volvió de un color verde musgo y mis patas obtuvieron varias aberturas como agujeros y mis ojos se volvieron blancos y de ropa tenia una armadura como la de Ike de Fire emblem pero rasgada de color negro, todos y digo todos se asustaron por mi apariencia la cual era realmente intimidante

Random: **Esto es un Chalenging** \- Dije a lo que todos se impresionaron - **Y no se preocupen sigo siendo yo, solamente me transforme para ser exactamente igual a uno** \- Dije pero nadie decía algo más bien parecían confundidos - **Bueno pues entonces les presento las dos últimas pruebas** \- Dije y aclare mi garganta - **Con ustedes mis dos últimas pruebas, desde el imperio de Cristal, protectora del corazón de cristal junto a la discipula de la princesa Celestia y elemento de la armonía, La princesa Mi Amore Candaca y Twilight Sparkle** \- Dije señalando la puerta para que repentinamente entre Candace junto a Twilight sorprendiendo a todos y ganándose una mirada de odio de Crysalis - **Game Over, Crysalis reina de los chalenging** \- Dije en son de victoria y regreso a mi forma original

Fin del POV FRANCISCO

Pero eso es historia para otro día

Esta historia continuará...


	3. Chapter 3

Hola - Poni hablando

(Hola) - Poni pensando

 **Power Wave (Ola de poder)** \- Técnica

 _ **Hola** _\- Transformación o monstruo hablando

 _ **(Hola)**_ \- Transformación o monstro pensando

[Que onda] - Nota de autor

Capitulo 3: **Una invasión un tanto diferente, ¿Un plan?**

Todos estaban estupefactos por lo que estaba pasando una segunda Candace y Twilight estaban ahí paradas con caras de enojo viendo a la falsa Candace la cual miraba a Random con odio.

Candace: ¿Quién eres tú? - Dijo viendo a Random, ella a pesar de haber llegado en el último segundo lo pudo ver transformado en Chalenging.

Random: Princesa Candace - Dijo inclinándose ante Candace - Lo que sucede es que yo vine a parar la boda por que yo sabía de los Chalenging y les gane un poco de tiempo para que usted llegará junto a Twilight y pudiera desenmascarar a Chrysalis - Dijo el de manera respetuosa.

Candace: Ya veo, gracias - Le dijo a lo que el asintió - Este no es tu día especial es el mío - Dijo ella muy enojada y Twilight asiente.

Chrysalis: Jajajaja - Se puso a reír con un poco de locura, entonces su cuerpo se empezó a transformar tomando una apariencia similar a la que Random tenía pero ella portaba un vestido de color negro verdoso y su pelo le llegaba hasta la espalda y sus ojos no eran blancos si no tenía unas pupilas de color verde como su cabello y media cerca de 2 metros - Valla, parece que eres muy listo: Alicornio Macho - Dijo viendo a Random el cual ni se inmutaba.

Random: No fue tan difícil como pueda parecer - Dijo mientras levantaba los hombros.

Chrysalis: Cómo sea, hoy es el día que yo y mis preciosos súbditos invadamos Canterlot - Dijo con una cara de locura.

Random: Creó que te olvidas de algo - Dijo él mientras Chrysalis lo veía con curiosidad.

Chrysalis: Y eso ¿seria? - Dijo ella con sarcasmo, entonces él señaló a atrás de ella y Chrysalis volteó para ver.

Celestia: De mí - Dijo mientras disparaba un rayo contra Chrysalis.

Chrysalis bloqueo el ataque de Celestia y le disparó un rayo la cual logro noquearla.

Chrysalis: Parece que soy lo suficientemente poderoso para derrotar a Celestia - Dijo con una sonrisa de victoria - Mis lindos súbditos, ataquen y aliméntese - Dijo haciendo que casi todos los guardias se transformen en Chalenging iguales a Random solo que más bajitos como por 10 cm.

Random: Ustedes vallan contra Chrysalis yo peleare contra los guardias - Dijo él con una cara de seriedad - (Por favor espero que me sirva de algo ver tantas películas, animes y juegos de peleas: Chuck Norris, Mike Tayson, Bruce Lee, Ip Man, Silvestre Stalone, Jet lee, Terri Bogard, Scorpion, Ryu, Mario, Link, Smash Bros en general, Goku y todos los personajes de anime no me fallen) - Dijo haciendo una súplica un poco patética.

Lugar desconocido/Tiempo desconocido

Shuzo miraba al pobre de Random realmente divertido por ese tipo de súplica.

Shuzo: Creo que le daré un poco de ayuda - Dijo entonces chasqueo los dedos y la esfera donde lo veía se llenó de estática y entonces volvió a la normalidad de un segundo a otro.

Canterlot/Sala de la boda

Shuzo: (Oye Random, te hice un pequeño favor y ahora considera tu súplica, aprobada y recuerda que imitar ataques físicos también te debilitan) - Le dijo 1 telepáticamente.

Random: (Gracias por la ayuda) - Dijo el se voltea a los guardias.

Entonces Twilight y Candace fueron a salvar a Pinkie, Fluttershy, Rainbow, Rarity, Applejack y Spike los cuales fueron atrapados y Random corría hacía los 30 guardias de Chrysalis.

POV Random

Estoy jodido a pesar de que tengo los estilos de pelea y poderes de bastantes personajes, ellos me superan ampliamente en número, si no tengo cuidado me matan.

Candace: Twilight cuando te diga iremos a salvar a tus amigas de Chrysalis - Le dijo a Twilight la cual asintió

Pero antes de que lo hicieran un Chalenging las iba a atacar

Random: **Fling Kick (Patada Voladora)** \- Entonces doy un salto hacia el Chalenging y lo pateó en la cara derribando lo y dejándolas pasar - Muévanse rápido, puede que sea fuerte pero me será muy difícil vencer yo solo a estos tipos - Dije con un tono de valentía pero realmente estaba asustado

Entonces otro Chalenging iba a atacar a Candace pero me puse en frente y le di dos golpes en la cara después le pego una patada en el pecho mandándolo a volar [Esta imitando a Liu Kang]

Random: Bien, montón de cabrones - Dije intentando sonar rudo ante los 28 Chalenging - (Bien solo hay una cosa que puedo decir en momentos como estos) - Pensaba con nervios - YYYYYYOOOOOOLLLLLLOOOOOO - Grite como un verdadero loco por los nervios y algo de miedo.

Entonces le di un golpe en el rostro al primer Chalenging y después lo sostuve por el brazo y lo lanzó hacia atrás estrellándolo en el suelo, al segundo lo golpeó en el estomago y le doy un gancho a lo Mortal Kombat y lo noqueó pero de repente otro inepto me intento atacar pero lo golpeó haciéndolo retrocede y entonces

Random: **¡HADO-KEN!** \- Y le lanzó el ataque característico de Ryu a el Chalenging que me intento atacar el cual fue golpeado directamente y fue mandado a volar como si fuera un muñeco de trapo, después golpeó a uno en el rostro y después rápidamente lo desestabilizó con un pequeño golpe en el rostro y después le doy un izquierdazo, después un derechazo y le di una patada en la cara derribando lo junto a mi pero lo que no me esperaba es que fuera golpeado por dos Chalenging a mi derecha e izquierda dándome en las costillas pero me recupero con rapidez y le doy un golpe en la cara a uno mientras le doy una patada al otro al mismo tiempo [Por si preguntan es el golpe cargado hacía abajo que hacen los Mii Fighters en Smash Bros U]

Les juro que esto parecía una masacre eran esos 22 Chalenging que aún seguían consientes contra mi y no se si sentir pena por ellos o por mi

Random: **Konoha Sempu: Otomega Rendan (Huracán de la Hoja: Loto primario)** \- Entonces le di una patada en la mandíbula a uno, mandándolo a volar algunos metros sobre la tierra y lo alcanzó en el aire y lo sostengo con mis alas empezamos a girará y caímos sobre otros tres Chalenging pero entonces los muy desgraciados me empezaron a disparar rayos mágicos los cuales me golpearon y causaron un daño impresionante

Entonces me acorde de un personaje que resulta ser el más cabron en cuanto a esquivar: Sans el Esqueleto del juego de Undertale [Ya jugué al juego hace un tiempo pero es de mis juegos favoritos] y me dispongo a esquivar todos los pinches rayos que me lanzaban el montón de pendejos a pesar de que yo era el que los esquivaba ellos eran los cansados gracias a que ellos hacían más esfuerzo por querer lanzarlos rápidamente y con más fuerza de la necesaria

Random: Mi turno de mostrarles verdadera magia - Dije y entonces empuñe mis manos y entonces unos ciruelos mágicos de color rojo aparece - **Karyū no Tekken (Dragón de Fuego: Puño de hierro)** \- Y entonces mis puños prenden fuego y me lanzo contra ellos golpeando a 2 en el rostro y mandándolo a volar rompiendo una pared - **Karyū no Kagitsume (Dragón de Fuego: Garras)** \- Entonces mis pies también prenden fuego y hago un movimiento a los brake dance golpeando a 4 que me habían rodeado - Solo quedan ustedes 10 - Dije respirando agitadamente, Shuzo realmente tenia razón usar estos poderes es muy agotador - **Power Bave (Ola de poder)** \- Dije golpeando a el suelo y haci hacer el ataque característico de Terri Bogard el cual noqueó a dos de los Chalenging solo quedan 8 y casi no me queda energía - Es hora de acabar esto, **Kameeeeee**... - Y empecé a juntar energía en mis manos haciendo que todos me vean preparar el ataque - ... **Hameeeeee**... - Digo casi terminando el ataque el cual se parecía al que lanzaba Goku antes de aprender el Kaio-Ken pero también creó que la gran cantidad de energía logro hacer que despertará Celestia - ... **Haaaaaaaaaaa** \- Dije lanzando el ataque y noqueando a los Chalenging que me faltaban

Entonces me volteó a ver como Chrysalis detenía a Candace y Twilight con una masa viscosa y mocosa en forma de cúpula que también retenía al resto de la chicas

Chrysalis: Valla, Valla no sólo eres listo y atractivo también eres muy fuerte - Dijo ella seductora mente mientras yo pongo cara de "¡WTF!" - Qué tal si te hago una propuesta - Dijo ella lo más probable es que quiera que me una a ella

Random: Y ¿Cuál sería esa propuesta? - Dije intentando ganar tiempo para recuperar un algo de energía

Chrysalis: Se mi Rey - Dijo ella a lo que todos y digo todos se sorprendan: las Mane six, los Chalenging que estaban semiconscientes, Celestia que recién se despertó y Candace, incluso yo que ya me esperaba algo así - ¿Cuál es tu respuesta? - Dijo ella con una sonrisa un poco macabra y eso me dio una idea.

Random: _**Claro mi Reina**_ \- Dije transformándome en un Chalenging pero esta vez tenia la armadura de Sigfried de Soul Scalibur y me acerque a ella - Pero con una condición - Dije sonando un poco malvado.

Crysalis: Y ¿Esa sería? - Dijo ella curiosa.

Random: _ **Yo eliminare a Celestia** _\- Dije siniestramente y ella asintió dejando que yo pase junto a ella y después de un poco pase junto a donde los Chalenging capturaron a todas las chicas y las volteó a ver pero ellas al verme, me vieron de diferentes formas.

Applejack me miraba de muy mala manera.

Rainbow me miraba con mucho odio.

Pinkie con tristeza.

Rarity aunque un poco dramática me miraba con terror

Fluttershy estaba escondida su mirada detrás de su pelo y con mucho miedo.

Spike me miraba realmente triste.

Twilight ella me miraba incrédula.

Candace también me miraba con odio.

Pero entonces le guiño el ojo y hago el signo de silencio con las manos disimuladamente para que Chrysalis no vea y Candace captó que solo estaba engañando a Chrysalis.

Random: _**Celestia, unas últimas palabras**_ \- Dije fingiendo maldad y que no tenía ningún tipo de piedad.

Celestia: ¿Por qué nos traicionaste después de todo lo que hiciste antes? - Dijo ella en una combinación de tristeza, odio y miedo, se los juro sentía que mi corazón se iba a partir.

Random: _**¿Quién dijo que yo las traicione?**_ \- Me des transforme rápidamente y regrese a mi forma original - te veo después Chrysalis, ¡volveré chicas! - Dije mientras me teletransporto como Goku.

Después aparezco en la habitación de Luna, donde ella dormía tranquilamente y Celestia a pesar de estar consiente estaba muy débil y yo gaste casi toda mi energía.

Fin del POV Francisco

Random: Ya no puedo más - Dijo sentándose en el suelo - (Ya altere demasiado la historia, Twilight y el resto debió haber ido a traer los elementos y Celestia debería estar atrapada por Chrysalis) - Dijo un poco desesperado - (Parece que el tener estos poderes tiene una factura muy grande) - Pensaba por el agotamiento, entonces el volteó a Celestia la cual se miraban muy confundida - Celestia ¿estás bien? - Dije muy preocupado por ella y su estado actual.

Celestia: ¿Qué? ¿Cómo? ¿Por qué? - Dijo ella confundida.

Random: Respondiendo a tus preguntas: Nos tele transportamos a la habitación de Luna. Use una técnica de tele transportación. Lo hice para que despiertes a Luna y haci podamos tener una oportunidad mayor de vencer a Chrysalis - Dijo un poco con tono neutral pero cansado.

Celestia: Pero y lo de que me ibas a asesinar - Dijo ella todavía sorprendida.

Random: Fue un engaño para poder salvarte y poder despertar a Luna y pudiéramos derrotar a Crysalis - Dijo aun sentado y respirando con rapidez por el cansancio.

Celestia: Ya veo - Dijo ella un poco dudosa - Y ¿Cuál es el plan? - Dijo ella más tranquila y recuperada de lo que había pasado.

Random: Hay que despertar a Luna, debilitar a Crysalis para liberar a Shining y haci podamos levantar el escudo con ayuda de Candace y Shining - Dijo el todavía sentado en el suelo y ya recuperándose del cansancio por haber usado sus poderes.

Celestia: Pero antes de despertar a Luna - Dijo ella parándose ya que ella también estaba sentada - Dime la verdad - Dijo seriamente - ¿Quién eres? -Dijo ella con una mirada como de "Dímelo o si no vas a salir muy lastimado".

Random: Bien te lo diré - Dijo el mientras suspira - (Y ahora que mierda le digo) - Pensó muy nervioso.

Celestia: ¿Y bien? - Dijo ella muy severamente.

Random: *Suspiró* La verdad es que fui mandado por alguien que por ahora no puedo decir su nombre, pero se me encomendó una misión y es: proteger a Ecuestria y a todos los seres vivos y eso incluye a los Chalenging, pero a pesar de eso no dejaré que los Chalenging invadan Canterlot por eso intente hacer que Crysalis cambiará de opinión - Dijo el con una mirada de resignación y cansancio.

Celestia: Y ¿Cómo se que dices la verdad? - Dijo ella con desconfianza.

Random: En realidad, es tu problema si no me crees - Dijo mientras se levanta - Pero si no despiertas a Luna y me ayudas a detener a Crysalis, Canterlot caerá y con ella las esperanza y sueños de miles de Ponis, ahora estas con migo, ¿si o no? - Dijo el cortantemente.

Celestia: Te ayudaré, pero después responderás mis preguntas - Dijo ella seriamente a lo que Random asintió.

Entonces Celestia se acerca a Luna y su cuerno empezó a brillar en un color dorado que rodeo a Luna y entonces de a poco se empezó a despertar

Luna: 'Tia' te eh dicho que no me desperta... - Pero no termino la frase por que vio a Random junto a Celestia - ¿Qué ocurre? - Dijo ella dudosa de la seriedad de ambos.

Entonces Celestia y Random procedieron a explicarle lo que estaba sucediendo

Luna: Ya veo - Dijo ella seria y comprensiva - Entonces como sugieres que vallamos y que embosquemos a Chrysalis - Dijo ella curiosa

Random: Acérquense les diré... - Dijo entonces ambas se acercaron y Random empezó a susurrar algo

Mientras tanto

En el salón real Chrysalis estaba enojada como no se imaginan estaba ordenando a sus guardias que buscarán a Random y a Celestia a como diera lugar

Pero de repente las puertas se habrán y muestran a dos Chalenging los cuales llevaban a Celestia y a Random con cadenas para retenerlos

Chrysalis: ¿Cómo los atraparon? - Dijo ella viendo a los Chalenging

Chalenging 1: Intentaron llegar a la torre más alta pero los interceptamos, fue fácil ya que ambos están debilitados - Dijo este con respeto hacia Chrysalis la cual sonrió

Chrysalis: Debiste a ver aceptado mi propuesta - Le dijo a Random el cual no contesta - Realmente es una pena que tal macho se desperdicie - Dijo viendo a Random para que su cuerno se ilumine y le dispare un rayo el cual lo vaporizo

Todas las chicas amigas de Random: ¡RANDOM! - Gritaron todas realmente alarmadas

Chrysalis: Ahora, no hay nada ni nadie que me detenga - Dijo con una sonrisa de victoria

Chalenging 2: Creo que te has confundido Chrysalis - Dijo para qué Chrysalis lo vea - **Burning Knucle (Nudillo ardiente)** \- Y se lanzó a alta velocidad a Crysalis golpeándola en el estomago

Chrysalis: ¿Quien eres? - Dijo ella respirando agitadamente por que el golpe le saco el aire y la había hecho retroceder varios metros

Chalenging 2: _**Tu ¿Quién crees que soy?**_ \- Dijo con sarcasmo y se transformo, tomando la forma de Random - ¿Qué? Acaso creíste que me ibas a matar tan fácilmente - Dijo con una sonrisa confiada - (Demonios, si utilizo algún tipo de ataque de energía me quedare sin poder, los ataques físicos con un poco de energía son mi mejor opción, casi no me quita poder, tengo que imitar ataques "combo", pero necesitaré poder para contrarrestar los hechizos que ella lance y que bueno que las tengo a ellas para eso) - Pensó un con un poco de miedo y después volteó a su espalda

Después de eso el otro Chalenging explotó en humo, mostrando a Luna [Qué estaba transformada] con una mirada de seriedad y Celestia se levanta mientras las cadenas también explotan en humo

Chrysalis: Valla parece que realmente te subestime - Dijo ella con una risa - Tal vez debí haberme dado cuenta, ya que noqueaste a 30 de mis guardias - Dijo ella con un poco de enojó pero después puso una sonrisa - Pero yo también tengo un haz bajo la manga - Dijo con malicia - Armor, ataca - Y de repente Shining [El cual sigue bajo control de Chrysalis] ataca a Random

Random: Oye, Shining por favor reacciona - Dijo esquivando los golpes de Shining hasta que le disparó un rayó y lo golpeá directamente

Esto causó que retroceda bastante y se choque con uno de los pilares, quedando sentado e inmovil con la espalda recostada en el pilar

Random: (Lo debilitare, después tengo que liberar a Candace para que rompa el hechizo) - Pensó y después se levantó, caminó un poco, tomo la posición de pelea de Liu kang y habló - Celestia, Luna detengan a Chrysalis yo me aré cargo de Shining - Dijo pero se percató de la mirada preocupada de Candace - No te preocupes Candace no lo lastimare... mucho - Dijo esto último muy bajo casi inaudible

Pero eso es historia para otro día

Esta historia continuará...


	4. Chapter 4

Hola - Poni hablando

(Hola) - Poni pensando

[Hola] - Nota de autor

 **Counter (Contraataque)** \- Técnica.

 ** _Hola_ **\- Transformación o monstruo hablando

 ** _(Hola)_** \- Transformación o monstruo pensando

Comenzamos

Capítulo 4: **¿Alguien llamo un héroe?**

Celestia y Luna tenían miradas de seriedad y de enojo, respectivamente, mientras Chrysalis tenia una mirada tranquila y una sonrisa malévola, Shining parecía un zombie sin parpadear, Random estaba con una mirada de disgusto por el hecho de tener que golpear a Shining.

Chrysalis: Armor, derrota y elimina a el Alicornio Macho - Dijo ella haciendo que Shining asienta y corra contra Random el cual no perdió tiempo y tomo la posición de pelea de Little Mac y también corrió hacía Shining.

Antes de impactar el uno con el otro, el cuerno de Shining brillo y le disparó un rayó a Random el cual pudo esquivar y entonces Random le da un yap con la derecha en el estomago, rápidamente le da un gancho en la mandíbula con la izquierda, haciendo que Shining retroceda pero este se recupere velozmente y le de una serie de patadas a los costados del torso a Random el cual logro tomar posición de defensa y se cubra de los golpes pero Shining le iba a dar una patada doble casi como si fuera un canguro.

Random: **Counter (Cantraataque)** [Es el ataque que hace Little Mac de Smash bros wii U con el "B" y flecha hacia abajo] - Entonces la patada impacta a Random en el pecho y este retrocede un poco y usando el impulso le da un puñetazo en el estomago a Shining con la misma fuerza de la patada que recibió, logrando que Shining caiga de espaldas, entonces Random aprovecha ese momento y corre hacia las chicas y Spike para intentar liberarlos pero antes de poder hacer algo empezó a levitar resultado de que Shining lo atrapará en un hechizo y de esa manera lo estrelle repetidas veces en el suelo y las paredes.

Pero antes de estrellarse una vez más Random saca un pequeño metal con un símbolo de transmutación y lo transforma en una espada enterrándola en el suelo, adhiriéndose al suelo, logrando liberarse de el hechizo y acto seguido se levantó y tomo la posición de pelea de Ike [Fire Emblem] y Shining tomo una espada que estaba en el suelo y se puso en posición de batalla.

Mientras tanto, Crysalis atacaba a Celestia y Luna con rayos mágicos que las princesas intentaban esquivar o se cubrían a toda costa por el nivel mágico que Chrysalis tenía en esos momentos y siempre que esquivan un rayo se lo devolvían pero Chrysalis también los esquivaba ya llevaban haci un rato hasta que...

Celestia: Luna, ahora - Dijo mientras se acercaba a su hermana mientras su cuerno brillaba.

Luna: ¡Si! - Dijo a la par de Celestia con el cuerno brillando.

Celestia/Luna: **Double Beam: Sun and Moon (Doble Rayo: Sol y luna)** \- Entonces ambas lanzan un rayos mágicos los cuales se funcionaron y Chrysalis no fue capaz de esquivar el ataque e intento contrarrestar lo con su propio rayo pero no lo logor y fue golpeada por este, dando como resultado que fuera lanzada por los aires cayendo de espaldas al suelo.

Entonces Luna y Celestia se dirigieron a donde estaban las portadoras de la amista, Spike y Candace para liberandolos entonces con un hechizo deshicieron las cúpulas viscosa que las tenia atrapadas.

Mientras eso sucedía se podía escuchar constante choque del metal de las espadas de Shining y Random. Apesar de que Shining tenia una cara totalmente inexpresiva veía a Random a los ojos y Random también lo hacía pero con una expresión de enojo.

Las portadoras, las princesas y Spike miraban preocupados la pelea de Shining y Random, la pelea era de increible velocidad, Random lanzaba tajos de gran poder a Shining mientras el los esquivaba y contraatacaba con cortes ascendentes y horizontales, Random también lo hacia, de hecho Random al tener menos habilidad que Shining tenia cortes en su ropa y algunos en su piel.

Random: ¡Y si me ayudan! ¡realmente no quiero lastimar a Shining! - Dijo esquivando la espada de Shining la cual casi lo decapita.

Entonces Candace siendo la primera en reaccionar corre hacía Shining y Random al darse cuenta de lo Candace iba a hacer, con un movimiento sertero y usando la fuerza de sus dos brazos desarma a Shining y se aleja de él para que Candace se hiciera cargo de despertar a Shining de su hechizo.

Candace abrazo a Shining mientras lloraba y el Shining zombie, por así decirle, se detuvo en seco sin mover ni un solo músculo entonces el cuerno de Candace brillo y un corazón salio de el posando se frente a rostro de Shining.

Entonces Shining parpadeo varias veces y agito la cabeza antes de que sus ojos volvieran a la normalidad.

Shining: ¿Qué? ¿Donde estoy? - Dijo viendo confuso a su alrededor - ¿Ya se terminó la boda? - Dijo aun confundido al ver todo el desorden en la sala.

Twilight: No, pero necesitamos que levantes el escudo - Dijo ella un poco desesperada por que esto terminará rápidamente.

Shining intento hacer que el hechizo del escudo que protegía Canterlot pero no lo lograba.

Shining: Me siento demasiado débil para hacerlo - Dijo y después puso sus manos en su abdomen y realizó un mueca da dolor.

Random: Creó que eso es en parte mi culpa - Dijo el un poco avergonzado mientras todos lo veían con preocupación.

Candace: No te preocupes, nuestro amor sera tu poder - Le dijo a Shining para luego cruzar su cuerno con el de Shining y su poder creciese rápidamente pero se tardaría un poco más de tiempo.

Pero algo que no paso desapercibido para nadie fue que el nivel mágico de Crysalis y otras 5 presencias aumento, entonces, todos voltearon a ver que era para ver como un aura morada cubría a Chrysalis y 5 de sus soldados los cuales había sido noqueados por Random pero esto fue reconocido por Random.

Random: (¿Pero que mierda?) - Dijo viendo a Crysalis la cual estaba estática.

Shuzo: ** _(Oye, Niño ¿Me escuchas?)_** \- Pregunto telepaticamente.

Random: (¡Shuzo! ¿Que sucede con Chrysalis y esos 5? ¿Por qué tienen el aura de interferencia del tiempo [El Aura morada que le sale a los enemigos en Dragon ball Xenoverse 1 y 2]? - Pregunto alterado nuestro héroe.

Shuzo: **_(Lo que sucede es que al estar tú en la línea de tiempo y alterar la historia, cobro su factura, creaste fluctuaciones espacio temporales y fugas de energía)_** \- Dijo asustando a Random - **_(Dame un segundo,_** **Kami no jikan** **(Tiempo divino)** \- Entonces ante Random todo se paralizó - **_(Listo, con esto podremos hablar tranquilamente)_** \- Dijo el telepaticamente.

Random: (¿Por qué no me dijiste antes?) - Dijo enojado con el Dios.

Shuzo: **_(Es vital para esta línea temporal que sucediera_** ** _, por ello mismo no fue necesario decirlo)_** \- Dijo el seriamente - **_(Pero no te preocupes, te voy a dar una ayudita)_** \- Dijo el aliviando un poco a Random.

Random: (En serio y ¿Cuál será?) - Dijo emocionado.

Shuzo: ** _(No creó que te guste o tal vez depende de tu reacción)_** \- Dijo él con tranquilidad.

Random: (Y ¿Qué será?) - Dijo el con miedo.

Shuzo: **_(Qué me dirías si te diera el poder de mi bendición, sería como la bendición de Dios en Dante_** [Dantes's Inferno] ** _y te dará una gran cantidad de poder pero será totalmente al azar, te podría dar los poderes de Goku o los poderes de Sailor Moon)_** \- Dijo el tranquilamente para no causarle pánico o miedo de usar este poder.

Random: (Y ¿Cuáles son las condiciones?) - Dijo el sabiendo que nada podía ser tan bueno.

Shuzo: **_(Tendrás que gastar todo tu poder, debes estar en tranquilidad y no tener contacto físico con nadie y después de eso, quedarás totalmente debilitado y no podrás ni moverte, lo más probable es que te desmalles algunos días ya que no has entrenado como para usar este poder)_** \- Dijo el de manera sería - **_(¿Quién sabe cuánto tiempo estarás en ese estado? Bueno de hecho lo se pero no te quiero decir)_** \- Dijo con un tono divertido.

Random: (Lo entiendo y lo acepto, lo haré) - Dijo determinado pero un poco molesto por como actuaba Shuzo.

Shuzo: **_(Lo que tienes que hacer es...)_** \- Dijo en suspenso [No lo diré en este diálogo].

[Volvemos a tiempo real]

Celestia: ¡El poder de Chrysalis esta aumentando, de forma masiva! - Dijo ella muy asombrada.

Entonces Celestia, Luna y las mane six se colocaron frente a Candace y Shining para que terminarán el hechizo y puedan expulsar a los Chalenging.

Chrysalis levantó la cabeza y sus ojos eran rojos al igual que sus soldados.

Crysalis: **_Este poder es increíble_** \- Dijo con una sonrisa maníaca - ** _Ahora los eliminare a todos_** \- Dijo ella generando energía en su cuerno y disparó un rayo a las Mane six, Celestia y Luna pero este se desvío en forma de arco en el último segundo dirigiéndose a Candace y Shining los cuales cerraron los ojos por miedo al ataque.

Random: **Armor Shield (Escudo Armadura)** [Ataque cargado de Armor Armadilo en Mega man X 1] - Y se interpuso en la trayectoria del rayo y de la pareja con una esfera cubriéndolo y deteniendo el ataque, entonces callo al suelo totalmente debilitado.

Chrysalis: **_Ya me hartaste_** \- dijo con odio y sujeto a Random por el cuello levantandolo del suelo mientras Random tenia los ojos cerrados.

Random: Maldita desgraciada, ¡Sueltame! - Decía "forcejeando" pero apenas y tenia suficiente fuerza para moverse.

Celestia: ¡Random! - Dijo asustada.

Twilight: Princesa debemos atacar a Chrysalis para que suelte a Random - Decía reaccionando rápido.

Entonces Celestia y Luna atacaron connun rayo con todas sus fuerzas a Chrysalis, está al ver el rayo lanzó a Random y con au palma detuvo el rayo.

Entonces Random con mucha pesadez y cansancio se empezó a levantar bajo la mirada de todos, cuando se paró sus piernas temblaban y el respiraba tranquilamente.

Los demás ponis veían a nuestro héroe preocupo por su estado de salud ya que se notaba a kilómetros el cansancio.

Chrysalis y sus soldados vieron esto con una ceja levantada, de todas formas vencerian.

Random: Una vez alguien dijo "En momentos de desesperación aparecerá un héroe" - Dijo el respirando cansado - Esa persona tenia razón - Dijo el entonces vio hacía el techo - _Dios mio, señor del tiempo y el espacio, ayúdame a vencer a aquellos que buscan hacer el mal, dame una fracción de tu poder, ¡TE LO IMPLORO!_ \- Grito y entonces una luz blanca con destellos negros lo rodeo y había un símbolo de color blanco el cual era un reloj de arena que tenia varias órbitas con esferas a su alrededor

Entonces su cuerpo empezó a brillar y para asombro de todos los presentes algo pasó: las alas en su espalda desaparecieron, su hocico se hiso pequeños y sus cascos tomaron una extraña forma y se volvió un poco más alto

Lo que ninguno sabia era que Random había vuelto a su forma humana, pero lo curioso era su ropa la cual consiste en una gorra roja con la inscripción "Legendary Wolf", una chaqueta roja sin mangas con una camisa blanca de bajó, unos pantalones de lona y unos guantes de cuero negro.

[Los reto a decirme quien es que imita Francisco la pista es: Personaje de los juegos de The king of Fighters y Fatal Fury]

Este reviso atentamente su cuerpo comprobando su atuendo el cual en su propia opinión era increíble realmente se sentía muy alegré pero eso lo tenia que dejar para después, ahora tenia 6 problemas frente a el.

Todos en la habitación podían sentir el poder de esa criatura que había tomado el lugar de Random [Francisco] fácilmente rivalizaba el de Chrisalis, este tomo una posición de pelea un poco peculiar.

Entonces este hiso una pose de pelea y su presencia se hizo más fuerte.

Entonces uno de los cinco guardias corrió contra él pero este reaccionó de manera increíble, cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca le dio un golpe en la cara, despues una patada en las costillas, y un golpe en la barbilla haciéndolo retroceder.

Francisco: **Power Charge (Embestida de poder)** \- Entonces dio un giro hacia adelante dando una envestida que hiso que el guardia saliera volando por los aires - **Power Dunk (Remate de poder)** \- Entonces salto alcanzando al pobre tipo y le dio un puñetazo con energía en el estomago de manera descendente, haciendo que se estrelle en el suelo.

Chrysalis: **_¿Qué están esperando?_** \- Dijo enojada y sus soldados la voltearon a ver - **_¡Ataquen!_** \- Grito y sus soldados corrieron contra Francisco

Francisco: ¡Hey! Comone, comone - Dijo haciendo una seña de burla a sus oponentes

Entonces el primero lo intento golpear en el rostro y torso con múltiples golpes y patadas, mientras que Francisco lo detenía, entonces el segundo tambié se puso a intentar golpearlo pero Francisco seguía deteniendo los golpes hasta que: Francisco sujeto el brazo del primero y lo uso de escudo cuando el tercero lanzó un rayo mágico entonces lanzó al primero y se mantuvo deteniendo golpes del segundo.

Random: ¡Eso es todo! - Grito incitando a sus enemigos - **Crack shoot (Disparo ruptura)** \- Entonces dio un giro mortal en reverse hacía adelanté con la pierna extendida proporcionando una patada descendente a el tercer soldado - **Dash Knucle (Nudillo veloz)** \- Entonces sus puños se cubrieron de energia y le dio un puñetazo en la cara y después otro en el estomago al Chalenging - **Rising Tacle (Tecleada en aumento)** \- Y impulsándose con sus brazos salto verticalmente con las piernas hacía arriba mientras giraba rápidamente como un tornado y golpea al quinto soldado y elevándolo en el aire al caer divisó al cuarto y al segundo guardia listos nuevamente para la pelea.

Mientras eso sucedía todos miraban con asombro a nuestro héroe.

Shuzo: **_(Niño termina esto rápido solo te quedan 4 minutos y 36 segundos de poder)_** \- Le dijo por medio de la telequinesia

Random: **Double Geyser (Géiser doble)** \- Entonces golpeo el suelo con sus puño derecho creando un géiser que golpeó a tres guardias y volvió a golpear el suelo pero con su mano izquierda rematando a los guardias con otro géiser de energía.

Chrysalis: **_Solo quedamos tu y yo_** \- Dijo viendo a Francisco mientras ponía una sonrisa

Francisco: Pero yo te derrotare aquí mismo, prepárate - Entonces se ajusta su gorra eh hiso una seña de burla.

Y ahora la pregunta era y ahora que hacía.

Pero eso es historia para otro día

Esta historia continuará...


	5. Chapter 5

Hola - Poni hablando

(Hola) - Poni pensando

[Hola] - Nota de autor

 **Hola - Transformación o ente super poderoso hablando**

 **(Humano) - Transformación o ente super poderoso pensando**

Capitulo 5: **El héroe vs la Reina, Contando algunas verdades**

La tensión era enorme en la sala del trono del castillo de Canterlot incluso se sentía que se podría cortar con un cuchillo, Chrysalis estaba seria mientras frente a ella estaba una extraña criatura que de la nada se había cambiado con su enemigo y le esta plantando cara.

Chrysalis: _**¿Quién eres tu, extrañó?**_ \- Dijo ella muy confiada.

Francisco: Mi nombre es Francisco Javier López Zamalloa pero tu y el resto de presentes me conocen por el nombre de Random Hero - Dijo con una sonrisa y esto azombro a todos.

Shuzo: _**(Oye niño, solo tienes 3 minutos 43 segundos)**_ \- Dijo telepaticamente y haciendo que Francisco reaccioné.

Francisco: Bueno eso no importa - Dijo y corrió hacía Chrysalis - **¡Power Dunk! (Remate de poder)** \- Entonces golpeo a Chrysalis en la mandíbula elevándola y este también salto y quedo sobre ella dándole un golpe con energía en el abdomen haciendo que cayera al suelo con fuerza.

Entonces Chrysalis se levanta y lanza un rayo de magia golpeando a Francisco que seguía en el aire causando que este cayera de espaldas y entonces corre hacía el e intenta aplastar el pecho de Francisco con una doble patada.

Crysalis: _**(Es demasiado resistente)** _\- Pensó intentando golpearlo pero no conseguía acertar ni una sola patada o puñetazo ya que el lo esquivaba bastante bien entonces el dio un pequeño salto hacia atrás.

Francisco: **¡Crack shoot! (Diparo ruptura)** \- Entonces dio un giro mortal hacia adelante con la pierna extendida e intento darle a Chrysalis pero ella se cubrió evitando el ataque.

Chrysalis agarro el tobillo de Francisco y lo azota contra el suelo varias veces.

Shuzo: _**(Amigo solo te quedan 2 minutos y 57 segundos)**_ \- Telepaticamente advirtió.

Francisco: (No me queda otra opción) - Pensó entonces le dio una patada a Chrysalis con su pierna libre y logro que lo soltará.

Entonces asombrando a todos de alguna manera su cuerpo en general se tenso y un aura blanca lo cubrió.

Francisco: Este es mi ataque final - Grito con fuerza - **¡Power Charge! (Tacleada de energía)** \- Envistió a Chrysalis y logro que Chrysalis se elevará por los aires - **¡Triple Geyser! (Géiser triple)** \- Entonces volvió a hacer el ataque pero esta vez eran tres géiser que golpearon a Chrysalis pero antes de caer al suelo él corrió hacía ella, logrando alcanzarla.

Shuzo: _**(Te quedan 2 minutos)**_ \- Dijo advirtiendo a Francisco.

Francisco: **High Angle... (Gran angulo...)** \- Entonces la embistió y le dio un gancho aereo en la mandíbula elevándola un poco a ella y a él mismo pero este callo más rápido que Chrysalis solo toco el suelo Francisco lo golpea con fuerza - **...¡Geyser! (...Géiser)** \- Y otro géiser aparece impactando a Chrysalis en su espalda elevándola nuevamente.

Shuzo: _**(Te quedan solo 1 minuto y 38 segundos)**_ \- Volvió a advertir.

Chrysalis: _**(No es posible, soy mucho más poderosa, entonces, ¡¿Por qué esa cosa me esta derrotando?!)**_ \- Pensó muy enojada y con desesperación, entonces empezó a cargar un rayo con todo su poder mágico en su cuerno creando una esfera de color negro verdoso a media caída.

Francisco: **¡Buster Wolf! (Impulso Lobo)** \- Entonces extendido con fuerza su puño derecha quedando en pose de Super man punch y salio disparado contra Chrysalis la cual no había caído al suelo.

Crysalis: ¡Muere! - Y le disparó el rayo pero gracias al destello de la técnica de Francisco no se podía ver que pasó.

Shuzo: _**(Solo te quedan 56 segundos)**_ \- Telepaticamente advirtió otra vez.

Entonces Francisco impacta a Chrysalis en el abdomen la cual queda paralizada en el aire a unos 3 escasos centímetros del suelo, antes de cualquier cosa pase Francisco se inclino hacia atrás con una pierna frente a la otra y agarro la muñeca de su puño derecho con su mano izquierda y del cuerpo de Francisco una explosión de energía golpeando a Chrysalis directamente y logro que ella salga volando a través de la habitación estrellándose contra un muro creando un marca circular y después cayo al suelo de cara, inconsciente.

Francisco: ¡ALL RIGHT! - Grito mientras tomaba su gorra y la lanzaba.

Todos dieron gritos de victoria con mucha alegría y felicidad, pero eso no duró mucho ya que Francisco callo de rodillas escupiendo sangre y en un costado del torso tenia una gran herida proporcionada por el rayo de Chrysalis y todos corrieron a él con preocupación excepto Candace y Shining, entonces una enorme cantidad de Chalenging empezaron a entra pero Shining y Candace no habían terminado de cargar el hechizo por el agotamiento de ambos.

Shuzo: _**(7 segundos)**_ \- Telepaticamente advirtió.

Pero de manera inesperada Francisco se levantó otra vez y empezó a correr hacía Shining y Candace.

Francisco: **¡Dragon Booster! (Refuerzo Dragón)** \- Y en su brazo derecho apareció un pedazo de armadura de color rojo carmesí con una gema verde en la contra parte de la palma y en el hombro.

Shuzo: _**(5 segundos)**_ \- Dijo.

Francisco corría lo más rápido que podía y extendido ambos brazos para alcanzar a Shining y Candace.

Guantelete: **¡Boost! ¡Boost! ¡Boost! ¡Boost! ¡Boost! ¡Boost! ¡Boost! ¡Boost! ¡Boost! ¡Boost! ¡Boost! ¡Boost! ¡Boost! ¡Boost! ¡Boost! ¡Boost! ¡Boost! ¡Boost! ¡Boost! ¡Boost! ¡Boost! ¡Boost! ¡Boost! (Aumento** [Por 23] **)** \- Se escucho una profunda voz proveniente del guantelete.

Shuzo: _**(2 segundos)**_ \- Telepaticamente volvió a hablar.

Francisco: **¡TRANSFER!** \- Grito y su guantelete brillo de color verde y ese mismo color se trasnfirio a Candace y Shining y su magia aumenta tan drástica mente que ambos eran más poderosos que la misma Celestia.

Shuzo: _**(0.23 segundos)**_ \- Dijo y Francisco callo rendido al suelo perdiendo el conocimiento y una explosión de magia proveniente de la pareja cubrió con mucha velocidad a Canterlot expulsando a todos los Chalenging - _**(Fin del tiempo)**_ \- Entonces la ropa de Francisco despareció al igual que su guantelete y su ropa se transformo en el un pantalón rasgado, sin zapatos y camisa, pero se mantenía en su forma humana.

Gracias al escudo toda Canterlot estaba limpia de Chalenging e incluso Chrysalis había sido expulsada.

Entonces todos los amigos de Francisco corrieron hacía el con mucha preocupación, ninguno sabia que hacer pero entonces Twilight que todavía tenia bastante magia lo levito y todos juntos lo llevaron al hospital más cercano.

Time Skip

Después de la dura batalla Francisco se despertó y aprecio que estaba conectado a una maquina reguladora del cardio y tenia una bolsa de transfusión de sangre y estaba recostado en lo que parecía una habitación de hospital, de lo que no se percato fue de que su cuerpo todavía era humano.

Entonces se intento levantar de la cama pero sonó una alerta que lo sorprendió y de repente varios guardias un total de 10 y 8 doctores de los que reconoció a Read Hearth y el Doctor Whooves, entraron y los guardias apuntaron sus espadas contra él, mientras los doctores empezaron a revisarlo.

Francisco: Oigan, tranquilos - Dijo un poco asustado - No soy una amenaza - Dijo levantando un poco las manos en seña de rendición.

¿?: Déjenlo - Se escuchó una voz y todos vieron a Celestia entrar seguida por Luna, Candace, Shining, las Mane six y Spike, los guardias la obedecieron al igual que los doctores - Pueden retirarse - Dijo tranquila y con paciencia.

Francisco: Ah, gracias Celestia, por un momento sentí que me iban a atacar - Dijo pero se dio cuenta que todos lo estaban viendo con curiosidad, precaución y un poco de miedo, entonces volteó su cabeza a un espejo y vio que todavía era humano - Supongo que tengo mucho que explicar - Dijo nervioso con un suspiro.

Luna: Sí exacto - Dijo seriamente, entonces Francisco asintió - Bien la primera pregunta es ¿Qué eres? - Dijo con una mirada penetrante.

Francisco: Bueno eso es fácil, soy parte de la mítica raza sabía, soy un humano - Dijo presentándose como Lyra se refería a los de su especie.

Entonces eso causó mandíbulas caídas por parte de casi todos.

Celestia: La segunda pregunta es ¿Cómo sabías de la invasión Chalenging? - Dijo manteniendo una expresión estoica.

Francisco: Cómo te había dicho: Fui enviado a Ecuestria por alguien para poder proteger a todos los seres vivos de este mundo y gracias a eso puedo predecir algunas cosas que sucederán en le futuro - Dijo el fingiendo tranquilidad.

Candace: ¿Quién te envío? - Dijo ella tocando un punto muy fuerte.

Francisco: Eso es algo muy complicado de explicar, pero bueno, lo que paso es... - Pero no termino de hablar ya que fue interrumpido.

¿?: _**Yo explicaré eso**_ \- Dijo una voz y todos vieron que en una esquina de la habitación estaba otro humano parado cruzado de brazos este vestia un Smoking blanco con el pelo al mismo estilo hnde Fénix Wright.

Celestia: ¿Quién eres tú? - Le dijo intrigada de su repenentina aparición.

¿?: _**Yo soy Shuzo Morisako, Dios y señor del Espacio y el tiempo**_ \- Dijo con una sonrisa haciendo que todos menos Francisco se sorprendan.

Francisco: Shuzo, ¿Qué hacés aqui? - Dijo el muy curioso de que hacía allí su benefactor.

Shuzo: _**Vengo a explicar en persona la razón de tu estar aquí**_ \- Dijo con una sonrisa, entonces procedió a explicar el como y el porque de la estadía de Francisco en su mundo, claro omitiendo que en el mudo de Francisco ellos eran unas caricaturas también explico su estatus como Kami o Dios/Ángel/Vigilante, también explico que las palabras que dijo antes de pelear contra Chrysalis y sus guardias era un cántico para invocar su verdadero poder.

Todos se sorprendieron por todo lo dicho.

Shuzo: _**Sabes, antes de irme, cuando recuperes todo tu poder te transformarás nuevamente en un Alicornio**_ \- Dijo y les dio la espalda a todos - _**Bueno es hora de irme.**_ \- Y chasqueo los dedos y en un pequeño resplandor desaparece

Entonces todo se quedo en un total silencio, Francisco estaba muy asustado de lo que dirían los presentes sobre el y su misión.

Francisco: Creó que seria mejor que me fuese cuando mejore mi estado - Dijo el un poco triste.

Celestia: Eso no será necesario - Dijo con una sonrisa haciendo que la volteara a ver.

Francisco: Pero yo creí, que ustedes... - Dijo un poco asombrado.

Luna: Claro que no Random, tu eres nuestro amigo y aliado - Dijo con una sonrisa.

Candace: Exacto, también puedo sentir el gran amor dentro de ti, así que tu no puedes ser un mal pony - Dijo ella con comprensión.

Shining: Diste la cara por nosotros y derrotaste a Chrysalis, es obvio que eres de confiar - Dijo el con respeto.

Twilight: Nos salvaste y protegiste, yo creo que si eso no es amistad, entonces todo lo que aprendido hasta ahora es mentira - Dijo con una sonrisa.

Pinkie: Todavía tengo que darte tu fiesta de bienvenida, ¿no crees? - Dijo haciendo un "Ok" con la mano

Fluttershy: Eres amable y no siento en ti ningún aura hostil - Dijo todavía nerviosa pero con una tierna sonrisa.

Applejack: Estuviste dispuesto a sacrificarte por nosotros, bienvenido al grupo - Dijo quitándose el sombrero.

Rainbow: Eres realmente asombroso, no igual que yo, pero lo eres - Dijo con su actitud un poco creída

Rarity: Defendiste a Canterlot a pesar de no conocernos del todos, como un príncipe que esta dispuesto a luchar por su reino - Dijo dramática haciendo una pose poniendo su mano sobre su frente con esperanza.

Spike: Yo te admiro mucho, realmente eres mi héroe y no dudaste en salvarnos, eres un alguien que merece admiración y confianza - Dijo con el pulgar arriba y con una gran sonrisa.

Francisco: Gracias a todos por darme esta oportunidad, no les fallaré, les juro que como su nuevo amigo jamás traicionare la nueva amistad que e hecho con ustedes - Dijo con algunas lágrimas - Y juro que protegeré a toda Ecuestria y a su mundo del mal - Dijo con una gran sonrisa

Entonces su cuerpo empezó a brillar, entonces reaparecieron alas y características de Alicornio, y su ropa cambió al smoking que le hizo Rarity.

Random: Tengo una duda - Dijo y todos lo vieron con curiosidad - ¿Dónde voy a vivir? - Dijo causando que todos pongan una cara chistosa.

Celestia: Bueno eso es algo que no había pensado - Dijo pensativa - ¿Dónde quisieras vivir tú? - Dijo ella con curiosidad.

Random: Bueno realmente no sé - Dijo levantando los hombros en señal de que el tampoco sabía

Luna: ¿Qué te parece si te quedas en el castillo de Canterlot? - Dijo ella con una sonrisa

Random lo pensó un poco y entonces recordó algo muy importante que el quería hacer.

Random: Gracias, pero no - Dijo sorprendiendo a todos - Quisiera construir mi casa en las cercanías de Poniville - Dijo el con una sonrisa, causando una sorpresa en todos.

Celestia: Está bien - Dijo comprensiva - Avísame que necesitas y lo mandaré en seguida - Dijo con una sonrisa

Shining: Si te parece puedo envíar algunos guardias a que te ayuden - Dijo el queriendo ayudar a su nuevo amigo

Rainbow: Yo también te ayudaré - Dijo ella con una sonrisa

Applejack: Con gusto te voy a dar una mano en tu casa - Dijo ella confiada pero antes de que cualquiera dijera algo más

Random: No se preocupen - Dijo con una cara de felicidad - Yo soy un ejército de un solo hombre - Dijo ante la mirada de confucion de los ponis - Me refiero a esto, **Kage Bushin no jutsu (Jutsu multi clones de sombras)** \- Dijo y con sus dedos hiso una cruz y junto a la cama apareció un segundo Random con una sonrisa.

Clon: A esto me refería, a que soy un ejercito de un solo hombre - Decía azombrando a todos ya que ningún hechizo podía hacer que los clones temporales tuvieran conciencia propia.

Twilight: Impresionante... - Entonces casi como si fuera Pinkie saco de la nada una libreta y un lápiz para escribir todo lo que había visto.

Random: Sí lo es, pero tengo un límite de 21 clones, más o menos y cuando se disipan me canso mucho - Dijo con pesadez, pero entonces recordó algo - ¿Ustedes saben quién es Rey Sombra? - Dijo y todos se vieron entre sí.

Candace: De hecho, si, hace como 3 días él atacó el imperio de Cristal - Dijo sorprendida de que el supiera de ese poni.

Random: Entiendo - Dijo pensativo - ¿Cuánto tiempo he estado inconsiente? - Dijo con preocupación.

Twilight: Cerca de 1 semana y 4 días - Dijo ella con una sonrisa un poco incomoda.

Random: Ya veo - Dijo pensativo - Tengo otra pregunta - Dijo él

Luna: Adelanté - Dijo ella cortésmente.

Random: Según todos los otros ponis ¿Qué sucedió en la batalla que tuve con Chrysalis? - Dijo el seriamente

Shining: Bueno eso es algo más complicado - Dijo el con una año en la cabeza - Dijimos que tu te enfrentaste a Chrysalis y a sus guardias con ayuda de las portadoras y la Princesa Luna lograste detener la invasión - Dijo él tranquilo

Random: Básicamente, me hicieron parecer un héroe - Dijo el pensativo - Oigan, ¿Dónde me encuentro exactamente? - Dijo el curioso.

Twilight: Estamos en el hospital de Poniville - Dijo ella

Random: Entiendo - Dijo mientras ponía su mano en su barbilla.

Celestia: Bueno, ahora te dejemos para que descanses - Dijo ella mientras se empezaba a retirar a compañada por todos lo presente

Random se recostó tranquilamente y se dijo algo a si mismo

Random: (No puedo esperar para que empiece mi nueva vida junto a todos ellos) - Recordando a sus nuevos amigos y entonces empezar a sentir sueño y haci poco a poco empezó a cerrar los ojos hasta quedarse dormido, y ya estaba listo para su nueva vida.

Pero es historia para otro día

Esta historia continuará...


	6. Chapter 6

**Dirk1229** : Pues si, uso mucho el "entonces" se debe a que es como una costumbre que tengo al hablar, pero intentare usar otras palabras.

: Pues si, el prologo es algo largo pero es entretenido, las aventuras de Random apenas comienzan, eso te lo puedo asegurar.

 **alexan202** : Vahn 187, es el autor del fic crossover [NarutoXMLP] "Lazos perdidos".

Bueno sin más preambulos, empecemos.

Hola - Poni hablando

(Hola) - Poni pensando

[Hola] - Nota de autor

 ** _Hola - Transformación o mounstro hablando_**

 ** _(Hola) - Transformación o mounstro pensando_**

Comenzamos

Capítulo 6: **Una nueva vida comienza.**

Ya han pasado 3 semana desde que Random se despertó. Después de salir del hospital fue al castillo de Canterlot donde lo dejaron hospedarse también aprovecho su tiempo allí y tuvo un intenso entrenamiento con Shining para mejorar su poderes y uso sus clones para que el entrenamiento fuera más efectivo, ahora su poder dura el triple del tiempo, claro que entre nos, sufrió mucho. Actualmente Random se encuentra ante Celestia y Luna discutiendo la partida de Random a Poniville.

[Random carga puesto una camisa formal blanca con un pantalón baquero azul y unos zapatos cafés]

Celestia: Veras Random sabemos que quisiera mudarte a Poniville para tener una vida lo más pacífica posible hasta que tus habilidades sean necesarias - Dijo con una sonrisa pero un poco triste.

Luna: Así que nos tomamos la libertad de mandar a hacer una casa según las especificaciones que el señor Shuzo nos indico que te gustaría, mientras entrenabas - Dijo en el mismo estado que su hermana.

Random estaba a punto de decir: "No debieron haberme hecho ese favor"

Luna/Celestia: Y no aceptaremos que digas que "no" por respuesta - Dijeron casi leyendo la mente de Random

Random: Esta bien - Dijo suspirando y esto causó que Celestia y Luna sonrieran con alegría - Bueno, les agradezco mucho todo lo que han hecho por mi - Dijo con una sonrisa

Luna: No hay de que, somos amigos y por eso te ayudamos - Dijo con una sonrisa amigable - Y recuerda venir a visitarnos todas las semanas - Dijo ella.

Random: Claro que lo haré - Dijo mientras levantaba el pulgar - Y ustedes recuerden que si necesitan ayuda no duden en mandarme un mensaje por medio de Spike - Dijo el muy confiado.

Celestia: Claro que lo aremos, además no por nada te nombramos como nuestro guardia personal - Dijo ella tranquila y con confianza.

Random: De hecho todavía no entiendo eso de su guardia personal - Dijo el confundido.

Celestia: Consiste que tienes el mismo nivel de autoridad que Shining, básicamente eres un Capitán, tu nos proteges a nosotras de daños mayores, tendrás una brigada escogida por nosotras y solo acatas ordenes de nosotras - Dijo mientras Luna asentía.

Random: Bueno, si ese es el casó, ¡Permiso para retirarme! - Dijo poniéndose firmé y da un saludo militar con una mirada seria.

Luna: jijiji, permiso concedido soldado Random - Dijo dando unas risitas.

Random: Bueno, entonces adiós a ambas, las veré pronto - Dijo mientras se acercaba y les daba una pequeña reverencia a ambas con una sonrisa.

Celestia: Adiós y por cierto ten esto - Dijo y le dio un sobre - Cuando llegues a Poniville entregase lo a la alcaldesa Mare - Dijo ella un tanto divertida.

Random: Esta bien - Dijo y entonces se acerco a las dos princesas - Les agradezco todo - Dijo dándole un abrazo a cada una para después empezar a retirarse, saliendo por la puerta principal donde los esperaban 5 guardias, todos firmes.

¿?: Listo para irnos, señor - Dijo con respeto..

Random: (Seguramente solo el ejercito fue avisado de mi nombramiento) - Dijo analizando la situación - Descansen... - Dijo y todos se relajaron - Díganme sus nombres soldados - Dijo el intentando parecer un verdadero soldado.

Mi nombre es Flash Centry me especializó en el combate aéreo - Dijo el primero con energía, el cual era un pegaso de pelaje blanco y crin azul, más bajito que Random como por 3 cm.

Random: (WTF, este tipo, no pensé verlo hasta en los eventos de la película) - Pensó un poco impresionado.

Mi nombre es Wepon Black me especializó en combate cuerpo y en las armas - Dijo el segundo con respeto, era un poni de tierra de pelaje gris y crin negro este es del tamaño de Random.

Random: (Enserio, "arma negra" putos juegos de palabras, ahora que lo piensó mi nombre tambien es un juego de palabras y redundantemente se acopla muy bien a mis poderes, seguro Shuzo ya lo tenia previsto) - Pensó analíticamente.

Crash Nitrus, listo para todo señor y no hay nada que estalle que no pueda manejar - Dijo con una gran sonrisa el tercero, era un unicornio de pelaje naranja y crin cafe este es igual de alto que Shining

Random: (Este "man" me recuerda mucho a Crash Bandicoot, hasta tiene el pelaje de los mismos colores) - Pensó con un poco de curiosidad.

Mi nombre es Sonic Boom y soy el más rápido de todos - Dijo el cuarto, es un pegaso de pelaje pelaje azul y crin blanco este también era igual de alto que Shining

Random: (Demonios, ahora solo me falta que me diga que tiene una amigo llamado Tails y usa zapatos rojos y entonces aquí esta el puto Sonic) - Pensó algo extrañado.

Golden Light aún no tengo especialidad militar - Dijo el quinto, el cual era un unicornio de crin amarillo y pelaje amarillo pálido este era del tamaño de Flash.

Random: (Algo me dice que se especializara en magia relacionada con la luz) - Pensó con nervios.

[Que los guardias sean la misma cantidad y tipo de poni que las Mane six no significa que vallan a ser pareja, solo me gusta el tipo de formación que un equipo así puede hacer]

Random: Bien, supongo que ustedes son mi brigada - Y todos acentieron - Bien, realmente todavía no les puedo dar ninguna orden mayor, por ahora ayúdenme a transportar mis pertenecías a mi hogar en las afueras de Poniville - Dijo el mientras ellos veían una pila de cajas de unos dos metros de altura

Entonces entre los 6 empezaron a subir las cajas a un carruaje donde Sonic y Golden toman las riendas y el resto se subió a el carruaje, pero el carruaje pesaba mucho para los dos pegasos, entonces Random negó con la cabeza con ironía y se acercó a ellos.

Random: Flash, Sonic aganse a un lado, por favor - Dijo y ambos pegasos se miraron entre sí y después se quitaron las riendas y Random se puso las riendas - Flash tu te adelantarás y revisaras si no hay ninguna emboscada por parte de los Chalenging, Sonic tu seras mi escolta - Entonces ambos acintieron y Flash se adelanta y al cabo de unos 2 minutos Random extiende sus alas y apoyándose con su poder sobre el Ki empezó a volar con normalidad moviendo el carruaje como si nada, dejando a su brigada con la boca abierta.

Entonces después de 17 minutos de viaje llegaron a las afueras de donde dejaron el carruaje.

Random: Bien Flash tu te quedarás y empezarás a descargar el carruaje, **Kage Bushin no jutsu (Jutsu multi clones de sombras)** \- Y de repente aparecieron 18 clones de Random azombrando a todos - Te dejo a ti a cargo - Y señaló a uno de los clones

Clon 1: Si, jefe - Dijo el - Bien empezemos con las cosas, rápido que no tenemos todo el día - Dijo el y todos los clones hisieron grupos de 3 y empezaron a bajar las cosas y meterlas a la casa.

Los 5 soldados tenia abierta la boca a más no poder pero decidieron no hacer ninguna pregunta por ahora, entonces Flash se unió a los clones para empezar a bajar las cosas, mientras los otros cuatro acompañaron a Random al pueblo en una formación de cruz donde Random estaba en el centro, al frente Crash, a los lados Golden y Sonic, cuidando la retaguardia estaba Black, todos los ciudadanos de Poniville miraban con curiosidad a la escolta.

Mientras eso pasaba Random se moría de vergüenza en sus interiores intentando que no se notará físicamente por estar frente a sus soldados.

Entonces al llegar a la alcaldía Random entro y vio que un reloj decía 10:32 de la mañana mientras los otros cuatro rodean la alcaldia con intension de protegerla, entonces Random toco la puerta de una oficina dentro de la alcaldía

¿?: Pase adelante - Se escuchó una voz femenina

Random: Permiso - Dijo y entró para apreciar a la alcaldesa que vestía un pantalón beige, una camisa formal blanca, unos tacones también beige, usaba los mismo lentes que su contra parte de la serie, tenia unos pechos como los de Rarity y tenia la altura de Fluttershy - Un placer conocerla alcaldesa Mare - Dijo el con respeto

Mare: Lo mismo digo, y usted es... - Dijo ella esperando que le diera su nombre "Random Hero" - Un placer señor Random y dígame ¿En qué lo ayudó? - Dijo ella sentándose tras su mesa donde tenía archivados algunos documentos.

Random: Bueno la Princesa Celestia y la Princesa Luna me dijeron que le diera esto - Y le dio el sobre y ella lo habrío dudosa.

Entonces ella lo empezó a leer pero parecía estar más nerviosa mientras más leía cuando terminó de leer la carta ella tenia los ojos abiertos a más no poder.

Random: Eh alcaldesa Mare, ¿Se encuentra bien? - Dijo el preocupado por la poni

Mare:... - Parecía un zombie ni siquiera se movió pero al cabo de unos minutos ella reaccionó - Capitán Random, sera un placer ayudarlo - Dijo ella a un con azombro pero también con alegría

Random: ¿Capitán? - Susurro él - Me dejaría ver esos papeles - Ella acintio con gusto y se los pasó

 _Para la alcaldesa Mare_

 _El portador de estos papeles es: Random Hero, nuevo capitán de mi guardia personal, haci que le pido que por favor lo ayude en su estadía en Poniville. También dele la cantidad de 1000 bits por favor. Y por último el hará de Poniville su nuevo centro de operaciones para la protección de Ecuestria así que tratelo bien._

 _Atentamente: La Princesa Celestia y la Princesa Luna._

La carta llevaba la firma de Celestia y Luna también el sello del Alicornio que lo hacía legítimo

Entonces Random también se azombra por lo que decía la carta pero logro disimular su sorpresa.

Random: Disculpe Alcaldesa me podría hacer un favor - Dijo el con la cabeza baja y ella acintio - ¿Me podría decir el estado civil de una potrilla que se llama...? - Dijo el tranquilamente, ella acintio y saco de su archivador un papel y se lo dio y el los empezó a leer.

Esto causó una cara de tranquilidad de Random paso a ser una de comprensión y tristeza.

Mare: Disculpe, ¿Necesitas algo más de mi parte? - Dijo ella con curiosidad

Random: Sí, quisiera que me proporcionará un equipo de construcción de cuantos sea posibles - Dijo el

Mare: Claro pero ¿Para qué los necesita capitán Random? - Dijo ella curiosa

Random: Es que en las afueras de pueblo esta mi casa y quisiera poder poner un cuartel para poder tomar acciones rápidas en caso de contingencia - Dijo el con una sonrisa a lo que Mare acintio - También necesitó otro favor... - Y se lo dijo entonces la alcaldesa saco unos papeles y se los dio entonces Random se retiro.

Random: Chicos - Le hablo a los 4 soldados que se acercaron

Wepon: Si señor - Dijo el con respeto

Random: Basta con eso de señor, no creo que yo sea mayor que ustedes - Dijo y todos se vieron mutuamente - Quiero conocerlos mejor para que haci cuando peleemos seamos más unidos por eso les pido que me llamen Random en privado y cuando allá más ponis llamenme capitán, su primera orden es que esperen a los constructores que la alcaldesa llamara y los guíen donde mis clones y a Flash ayudenlo a descargan las cosas y mis clones les dirán que hacer después - Dijo el y ellos se sorprendieron - Y por cierto no se preocupen, ustedes no tiene que mudarse a Poniville, pueden seguir viviendo en Canterlot, yo los llamare cuando sea la hora y diganle a Flash todo lo que les dije - Dijo el y todos dijeron: "si" con tranquilidad o con una emoción diferente.

Entonces el aprovechando que era temprano y fue a buscar a las Mane six para decirles de su estadía en Poniville, y su primer destino seria en la casa del árbol de Twilight donde casi siempre estaban las mane six. Entonces empezó a caminar hasta llegar a un árbol donde sobresalía una puerta varias ventanas y se denotaba una estructura interna.

Entonces se percató de que habían varios ponis machos y hembras viéndolo pero ignoró sus miradas y toco la puerta, sono la voz de Spike

Spike: Ahora voy - Y habrío la puerta para apreciar a Random - ¡Random!- Dijo sorprendiendo y entonces habrío la puerta del todo - ¡Pasa! ¡Pasa! - Dijo emocionado

Dentro era igual que en la serie pero adaptado para ellos que eran antropomorfos dentro estaban las Mane six que no se habían percatado de la presencia de Random. Entonces Random volteó a Spike e hizo "shhh" en silencio y se transformo en Crysalis para asustarlas y Spike le dio un pulgar arriba.

Crysalis/Random: **_Portadoras_** \- Dijo y todas volteron a ver para divisar a Crysalis en todo su esplendor - **_Nos volvemos a ver_** \- Dijo con una sonrisa malévola.

Casi todas reaccionaron de manera amenazadora poniéndose en posición de pelea listas para pelear de ser necesario. Applejack preparó para darle una de sus famosas patadas, Twilight cargo su cuerno para pelear al igual que Rarity, Rainbow se elevó y se prepara para la pelea, Pinkie saco su cañon de fiesta de quien sabe donde apuntando a Crysalis y por último Fluttershy se escondio tras Twilight.

Twilight: ¡¿Crysalis, qué haces aquí?! - Dijo con azombro y enojó mientras Fluttershy con timidez y miedo acintio.

Applejack: ¡Creímos que fuiste derrotada por Random! - Dijo lista para la pelea.

Rainbow: ¡¿Qué esperas?! - Dijo enojada.

Rarity: Una dama no es violenta, pero hoy haré una exepción - Dijo indignada.

Pinkie: No se supone que debas aparecer ahora, deberías aparecer en algún tiempo - Dijo rompiendo la cuarta pared de la serie.

Crysalis/Random: **_Creí que podría pasar a visitar a mis queridas amigas: Applejack, Rainbow, Pinkie, Rarity, Fluttershy y Twilight_** \- Y se des transforma y con una sonrisa - O acaso creen enserio que Crysalis de verdad seria tan tonta para venir y atacarlas en su propio hogar - Dijo levantando los hombros con ironía mientras guiño el ojo izquierdo.

Mane six: ¡Random! - Dijeron con alegría

Random: Hola chicas - Dijo con una sonrisa

Twilight: ¿Cuándo llegaste? - Dijo ella con emoción

Random: Llegué hace unas horas - Dijo el con una sonrisa - También vine para decirles algo... - Y entonces procedió a explicar todo lo sucedido con su puesto como guardiá de Celestia y Luna

Applejack: Valla, eso no me lo esperaba - Dijo con impresión mientras ponía su mano en su sombrero.

Rainbow: Ahora eres un 25% más azombroso - Dijo ella con una sonrisa.

Fluttershy: Qué alegría - Dijo un poco timida.

Twilight: Eso es muy bueno - Dijo ella con alegría.

Rarity: Me alegro, ahora podremos vernos con mayor frecuencia - Dijo con una sonrisa.

Pinkie: ¡Ahora si te hare tu fiesta! - Dijo de manera hiperactiva.

Spike: Realmente te admiro mucho - Dijo con estrellas en los ojos.

Twilight: Yo tengo una pregunta - Dijo Y todos pusieron su atención en ella.

Random: Claro - Dijo el amablemente.

Twilight: ¿Cómo ocultas tus alas? - Dijo curiosa y con su libreta lista para apuntar.

Random: Eso es muy fácil - Dijo y entonces su cuerno desapareció - Aprendí que si me imagino a mi mismo como un poni de tierra mis alas y mi cuerno desaparecen - Y sus alas reaparecieron - Sí me imagino como un pegaso reaparecen mis alas y lo mismo sucede con un unicornio - Y su cuerno apareció.

Twilight: Valla que es impresionante - Dijo ella mientras escribía.

Random: Yo también tengo una duda - Dijo el y todos lo voltearon a ver - ¿Cuál es su edad? - Dijo el con curiosidad.

Twilight: Yo tengo 18 años - Dijo tanquilamente.

Rainbow: Yo tengo 18 años - Dijo haciendo su pose.

Spike: Tengo 10 años - Dijo el muy confiado.

Rarity: Una dama no debe decir estas cosas pero bueno, yo tengo 19 años - Dijo un poco dramática

Pinkie: Yo tengo 17 años - Dijo con una sonrisa

Fluttershy: Tengo 18 años - Dijo timidamente

Applejack: Yo también tengo 19 años - Dijo con asentó campirano - ¿Por qué de repente la pregunta? - Dijo ella curiosa

Random: Nada en especial, pero tenia curiosidad y por si preguntan yo tengo 20 años - Dijo y se levantó de su lugar - Bueno, las veo después es que ahora tengo que hacer algo muy importante - Y se despidió de las seis y Spike.

Entonces empezó a caminar hasta que vio un edificio de color rojo se acercó y desde la ventana vio que dentro de este estaba la maestra Cherrilee.

El pudo reconocer a Dinky, Snip, Snail, Buttom, Diamond Tiara y a Silver Spoon pero su atención se fijó en el trío de potras más queridas en la serie: Las Cutie Marks Crusaders o CMC para abreviar.

Las tres vestían igual que sus contra partes en Canterlot High pero estas eran más pequeñas en tamaño, entonces sonó la campana.

Cherrilee: Recuerden, que mañana tiene que traer a un familiar de ustedes para le muestra de familia - Dijo ella con una sonrisa.

Entonces todos acintieron con una sonrisa exepto una y esta potranca era Scootaloo.

Entonces todos empezaron a salir y todos eran esperados por alguien en el caso de Sweety Bell era Rarity, entonces él aprobecho para decirle a Rarity que necesitaba que todas fueran a la escuela mañana y en el caso de Applebloom era Big Mac, pero a Scootaloo nadie la esperaba, entonces con la cabeza baja se fue caminando sola.

Random no lo soporta más y se acercó a ella.

POV Scootaloo

Ah y ahora que hago, no tengo quien venga mañana con migo y otra vez se burlaran de mí.

¿?: Oye disculpa - Alguien me hablo y volteó - Disculpa ¿sabes donde esta el orfanato de Poniville? - Dijo el con una sonrisa.

Scootaloo: Hola - Y al verlo bien es un poni de pelaje blanco y crin negra - Sí, sí quieres te puedo guiar - Dije ya que no tengo nada mejor que hacer y lo más probable es que quiera adoptar - ¿Qué haras en el orfanato - Dije curiosa de sus intenciones.

¿?: Voy a adoptar a un portillo muy especial - Dijo el muy tranquilo, ya lo suponía, nadie nunca va a adoptar a alguien tan grande como yo, solo adoptan a los más pequeños - ¿Qué ocurre? - Dijo con preocupación.

Scootaloo: Nada - Dije fingiendo.

¿?: Sabes ¿qué? Te contare un poco de mi y tu me diras que te pasa, mi nombre es Random Hero, mi edad es 20 años, soy un soldado y mis padres están, espero yo en un lugar mejor - Parece que es un chico joven simpático y al parecer es huérfano como yo - Me gusta leer, jugar ajedrez, hacer varios tipos de deportes y actividades. - Parecía un poni simpático, si yo tuviera un padre o un hermano me gustaría que fuera como él, pero que será el "ajedrez".

Entonces le conté sobre mi y nos pusimos a platicar de manera animada tanto que no me di cuenta que llegamos al orfanato, bueno eso fue todo.

Fin del POV Scootaloo.

Entonces Scootaloo se despido y entró para ir a su cuarto. Pero Random se quedo parado unos momentos más fuera del orfanato.

Pero es es historia para otro día.

Esta historia continuará..


	7. Chapter 7

**Hola a todos este es el capitulo número 7 y aquí les doy mi top de mis personajes favoritos en la serie por si me preguntan por que le doy un mejor trató a algunos personajes**

 **1) [Empate] Princesa Celestia, Fluttershy y Scootaloo**

 **2) [empate] Princesa Luna, Reina Chrysalis**

 **3)** **Applejack**

 **4)** **Spike**

 **5) La princesa Candaca Mi Amore**

 **6) Shining**

 **7) Pinkamena Diane Pie o Pinkie Pie**

Capitulo 7: **Una familia no siempre se une por la sangre (parte 1)**

Random estaba frente al orfanato, respiro ondo entonces entro al orfanato y se dirigió a la oficina de la cuidadora la cual no parecía una mala pony, su apariencia era de pelaje celeste y melena roja, usaba una blusa simple y una falda larga.

Cuidadora: Hola me llamo Flower Bloom, ¿Cómo puedo ayudarle? - Dijo ella con una sonrisa.

Random: Vengo a adoptar a una potra - Dijo y saco el papel que le dio la alcaldesa y se lo dio, ella se puso seria y lo empezó a analizar con mucho cuidado como si intentará buscar una mala intención.

Flower: Dígame su nombre completo ¿A que se dedica? ¿Su estado social? ¿Su edad? y ¿Clase de poni? - Dijo ella mientras sacaba una pluma para escribir.

Random: Mi nombre es Random Hero, mi edad es 20 años, mi estado social es soltero y huérfano - Dijo y ella lo vio con sorpresa pero igual lo seguía mirando con seriedad - y mi ocupación es como Capitán de la guardia personal de la Princesa Celestia y la Princesa Luna y por ultimo soy un Alicornio - Dijo y esto causó un gran azombro en la cuidadora del orfanato realmente eso no se lo esperaba, entonces Random le dio la carta de Celestia.

Entonces la cuidadora empezó a leer la carta, cuando termino, no dijo nada solo se fue y volvio en menos de 2 minutos.

Flower: Y ¿quien es la niña afortunada? - Dijo con una sonrisa.

Random: Es Scootaloo - Dijo y entonces terminaron los documentos de adopción.

Mientras Scootaloo estaba en su habitación viendo el techo con tristeza pero entonces entro otro portillo de portazo, un poco más pequeño que ella como por 3 años.

Potro: Scootaloo - Dijo con alegría.

Scootaloo: ¿Qué sucede Whip? - Dijo ella con tristeza.

Whip: La señora Flower dice que empaques tus cosas porque alguien te adoptó - Dijo y eso causó la sorpresa de Scootaloo.

Entonces la niña sin perder tiempo tomo sus cosas y las empaco en una maleta y corrió a la oficina de la cuidadora del orfanato. Al llegar habrío y encontró a el unicornio que había conocido antes.

Random: Hola Scootaloo - Dijo el con una sonrisa.

Scootaloo: Hola Random, señorita Flower ¿es cierto que me adoptaron? - Dijo ella con esperanza.

Flower: Si es cierto - Entonces la niña entro en un estado de emoción empezó a ver a todos lados buscando a sus nuevos padres.

Scootaloo: Y ¿Dónde están? - Dijo inquieta y muy emocionada.

Flower: Bien Scootalo ahora te lo voy a presentar - Dijo y Scootaloo la volteó a ver - El es Random Hero... - Dijo entonces ella vio con sorpresa a Random ya que el extendío sus alas y su cuerno aparecio, con una enorme sonrisa y usando su poder de transformación su ropa se transformo en una armadura como la de Sigfried de Soul Scalibur - ...es un Alicornio y también Capitán de la guardia personal de las princesas Celestia y la Princesa Luna - Dijo y Scootaloo puso ojos como de plató.

Random: También soy tu nuevo papá - Dijo y entonces Scootaloo puso sus manos en su boca y le empezaron a salir lágrimas de los ojos y entonces callo incada al suelo y Random se le acercó y la abraza, también la cubre con sus alas.

Scootaloo: ¿Ya jamás estare sola? - Dijo con tristeza mientras lloraba, más que nada lo dijo para ella, pero la respuesta de Random la hiso llenarse de felicidad.

Random: No, jamás volverás a estar sola - Dijo con cariño y comprensión en su voz y así pasaron varios minutos antes de que Scootaloo se tranquilise - Ya te encuentras mejor - Dijo él con una voz paternal y ella acintio - Bueno, Scootaloo, de hoy en adelante tu seras mi hija y tu nombre será Scootaloo Hero - Dijo el con alegría y con cariño.

Scootaloo: Si papá - Dijo aun con unas cuantas lágrimas de alegría en los ojos y Random se estremeció internamente porque se sentía muy conmovido por que le digieran "papá".

Flower: Bueno, Scootaloo recuerda que siempre te querremos aqui - Dijo con un sonrisa de hermana mayor y Scootaloo acintio con alegría.

Random: Muchas gracias por todo - Dijo con una sonrisa - Es hora de que nos vallamos - Le dijo a Scootaloo y ella sin rechistar o protestar accedió.

Entonces cuando iban a salir ambos volteron a ver el orfanato el cual todos los potros salieron a despedir a Scootaloo con sonrisas esto hiso que Scootaloo también se despidiera.

Entonces retomando su camino empezaron a caminar a la casa de Random miéntras ella le hacía una tonelada de preguntas.

Scootaloo: ¿Cómo te volviste capitan de la guardia personal de las princesas? - Dijo ella con emoción y azombro desbordando de sus ojos.

Random: Yo fui quién derrotó a la líder de los invasores de Canterlot hace una semanas - Dijo sin ningún rastro de presunción o de orgullo innecesario.

Scootaloo: Eso significa que eres muy fuerte - Dijo con emoción.

Random: Puede que lo sea pero por serlo no significa que me voy a aprobechar de ese poder - Dijo el con una sonrisa.

Entonces llegaron a una casa con múltiples estilos fucionados como por ejemplo: Tenia un jardín de estilo oriental y una fuente muy parecida a las de Europa y el edificio en si parecía una casa de Canterlot.

Random: Es hora de que conozcamos nuestra nueva casa - Dijo con una sonrisa y Scootaloo salio corriendo a la casa para poder verla - ¡Pero esperame, yo también quiero verla! - Y salio corriendo tras la potrilla.

Ambos entraron y vieron que el suelo era de madera muy preciosa, las paredes estaban pintadas de un rojo no muy fuerte y lo esperaban su brigada y los clones.

Crash: Señor logramos terminar de acomodar todo a tiempo y ya casi terminamos con el cuartel - Dijo pero su armadura estaba con raspones y un poco de suciedad.

Random: Bien hecho, mis clones los llevaran a Canterlot - Y cinco clones se les acercaron - Por ahora mi unica orden es: sigan con su vida como hasta ahora yo los llamare en unos días para empezar el entrenamiento - Dijo y todos acintieron y desaparecen en una teletransportación - Ustedes ya pueden disiparse - Dijo y los clones se volvieron humo y voltea a ver a Scootaloo que tenia la mandíbula bien abierta.

Scootaloo: H..habian...mu...m...muc...chos...pa..papás - Dijo tartamuda de la impreción.

Random: Tranquila es solo una habilidad que tengo la capacidad de multiplicarme temporalmente - Dijo con gracia - Bueno es hora de que veamos la casa - Dijo entonces ambos empezaron a revisar la casa que era realmente hermosa por dentro y fuera.

Era una casa de 4 habitaciones 2 baños 1 cosina, 1 comedor, 1 sala y por último en el sótano una sala de juegos para los dos.

Random: Scootaloo tengo que decirte algo - Dijo el con niervos y miedo.

Scootaloo: ¿Qué sucede papá? - Dijo curiosa.

Random: Tengo que contarte toda la verdad - Y entonces le dijo sobre su origen y al razón por la que llegó a Ecuestria - Sí creés que es demasiado dímelo y lo entenderé - Dijo un poco triste.

Scootaloo: Eso no importa - Y Random la vio con azombro - Tú me adoptaste algo que nadie había hecho, y por eso no me importa si eres un ser de otro mundo - Dijo con una sonrisa y lo abrazo.

Random: Gracias Scootaloo, gracias - Dijo devolviendo el abrazo - Bueno y ahora ¿Qué quieres comer? Te haré lo que tu digas - Dijo con una sonrisa.

Scootaloo: Unos Hot Cakes - Dijo con alegría.

Random: En seguida - Dijo también con alegría.

Después de una cena muy agradable para ambos, la hora de dormir llegó.

Random: Es hora de dormír Scootaloo - Le dijo a la niña que se recostó en su cama y el la tapó con una sábana y le dio un beso cariñoso en la frente - Feliz noche - Le dijo con cariño y se lavanto para salir de la habitación pero algo pasó.

Scootaloo: Papá - Entonces él volteó a ver a Scootaloo - Podrías dormir con migo - Dijo de manera tierna.

Random no pudo decirle "no" a esa petición ya que ella se veia muy tierna y se recostó junto a ella acomodándose mientras la abraza y ambos cerraron los ojos y quedaron dormidos.

A la mañana siguiente Scootaloo se lavanta y ve a todos lados y para ver que esta en su habitación en la casa de Random y empezó a gritar.

Scootaloo: ¡No fue un sueño! - Grito con una gran sonrisa de emoción y felicidad pero de repente la puerta se habrío y Random entro.

Random: ¡Scootaloo! ¡¿Te pasa algo?! - Dijo preocupado por su hija.

Scootaloo: No, nada, papá - Dijo ella un poco avergonzada.

Random: Bueno si tu lo dices - Dijo con una sonrisa - Apresurate que se te hace tardé - Dijo el y ella acintio y se fue a bañar y se cambió con su ropa caracteristica y fue al comedor donde Random le servía el desayuno que consistía en plátanos cocidos, cereal y una ensalada de frutas.

La pequeña Scootaloo casi lloraba al probar la comida de su nuevo padre y no pudo evitar dar algunos suspiros de gusto.

Random: ¿Te gusta la comida? - Pregunto viendo como la niña degustaba la comida.

Scootaloo: Claro que si, está increíble - Dijo devorando la comida.

Random: Que me alegro - Dijo con una sonrisa de satisfacción - Bueno termina de alistarte que vamos a ir a tu escuela - Eso causó impresión e Scootaloo.

Scootaloo: Me vas a acompañar - Dijo sorprendida.

Random: Claro que si o que, no quieres que me presente a tus amigos - Dijo con una mirada de tristeza.

Scootaloo: No es eso - Dijo muy apresurada - Pero no creés que los otros padres y ponis dirán algo por que seas muy joven - Dijo con pena.

Random: A mi la única opinión que me importa es la tuya y la de los ponis que consideró mis amigos - Dijo con una sonrisa - Hací que iré y no creo que quieran tener problemas con un Capitan de la guardia Real - Dijo con una sonrisa de complicidad.

Scootaloo: No habías dicho que no te aprobecha de tu estatus - Dijo con una voz con algo de reproche.

Random: Si, pero a veces hay exepciónes - Dijo todavía con malicia y una sonrisa maliciosa.

Entonces ambos terminaron de arreglarse y partieron y para no llamar la atención Random aparentaba ser un pegaso y caminaban juntos entonces llegaron a la escuela donde Cherrilee estaba resiviendo a los niños y a sus familiares pero parecía afligida por algo

Cherrilee: (Seguramente Scootaloo no vendrá hoy) - Penso con tristeza por la pequeña pegaso que "erá" huérfana y hago énfasis: "erá".

Entonces todos los niños y sus familiares entraron pero Cherrilee se mantenia triste por Scootaloo pero 5 minutos antes de cerrar ella vio como Scootaloo se acercaba con un poni terrestre bastante joven y no pudo evitar preguntar.

Cherrilee: Hola Scootaloo ¿Quién te acompaña? - Dijo con una sonrisa.

Scootaloo: El es mi pap... - Pero no termino por que Random hiso una señal que ella entendio.

Random: Scootaloo adelantate necesito hablar con la señorita Cherrilee - Dijo Scootaloo acintio y entró a la escuela - Ahora si, un placer mi nombre es Random Hero - Dijo y le extendío su mano a Cherrilee y ella la tomo por cortesía.

Cherrilee: Yo soy Cherrilee, la maestra de Scootaloo y exactamente ¿Qué es usted de ella? - Dijo con desconfianza por si era alguna especie de pedofilo, violador, secuestrador o algo por el estilo.

Random: Aunque no lo crea yo soy el padre de la pequeña Scootaloo Hero - Dijo y eso causó un shock en Cherrilee - Más bien dicho su padre adoptivo y ya se que me va a decir, si soy bastante joven pero eso no me detendrá de ser el padre que ella se merece - Dijo muy seriamente.

Cherrilee se quedo callada durante los siguientes 2 minutos y medio hasta que habló.

Cherrilee: me alegra tanto que al fin encontró a una familia - Dijo con alegría.

Random: Si, ella se merecía una familia y yo estoy dispuesto a dársela - Dijo con una sonrisa - Bueno, quisiera pedirle un favor - Dijo y ella acintio y se lo susurró - ...Entonces cuando ella me presente yo entraré y despues... - Dijo y Cherrilee acintio con determinación.

Dentro de la escuela los portillos se sentaron en sus lugares mientras los padres, hermanos y madres de los pequeños se acomodaron al fondo del salón y allí estaban las Mane six y Spike, tres de ellas estaba por asuntos personales y las otras tres por lo que les dijo Random.

Rarity estaba para decir su trabajo como modista por parte de Sweety Bell.

Applejack estaba para presentarse junto con Applebloom.

Rainbow estaba lista para presentarse con Scootaloo de ser necesario.

Twilight, Pinkie y Fluttershy junto a el pequeño Spike también estaban por el favor que les pido Random.

Applebloom: Oye Scootaloo - Y logro captar la atención de la aludida - ¿Quién viene contigo? - Dijo preocupada por su amiga y su problema.

Scootaloo: Es un secreto - Dijo ella con una sonrisa, pero Applebloom y Sweety Bell se miraron mutuamente muy preocupadas.

Cherrilee: Empezemos, la primera en pasar será Applebloom... - Y haci pasaron uno por uno lo potros junto a su padre/hermano/hermana/madre a presentar a que se dedicaban y que hacían - Por último pero no menos importante Scootaloo - Dijo y entonces ella se retira al fondo la clase donde Rainbow estaba a punto de ir junto a Scootaloo pero fue detenida por Cherrilee.

Rainbow: ¿Qué te pasa Cherrilee? Tengo que ir con Scootaloo - Dijo ella con rabia.

Cherrilee: No puedes - Dijo mientras la sostenía con bastante fuerza.

Muchos de los niños se puso a murmurar por que conocían el problema de Scootaloo.

Scootaloo: Hola a todos, hoy viene a presentarles a mi único pariente y familiar - Dijo y todos los que conocían la cituación de la niña se azombraron y Rainbow dejo de forcejear para entra en un estado de Shock y en su mente solo se podía escuchar "Error del servidor, Error 404, not found" - Y como muchos sabrán yo erá huérfana - Dijo y todos se pusieron un poco tristes - Pero eso ya no es cierto por que quiero presentarles a mi padre adoptivo - Dijo y apunta a la puertadonde entro Random con un clon transformado en un Kurama Chibi en su hombro [El zorro de nueve colas del anime de Naruto] y se colocó junto a Scootaloo.

Random: Hola a todos - Dijo y todos calleron en un estado de shock por ver que el padre de Scootaloo era tan joven y llevaba un pequeño zorro de varias colas en el hombro - Yo me llamo Random Hero y soy Capitán de la guardia personal de las pricesas Celestia y Luna y este pequeño amigo es Kurama un zorro de fuego de nueve colas, para hacer esto más interesante los potrillos me preguntarán lo que quieran sobre mi y les contestaré, así que ¿quién será el primero? - Dijo y muchos levantaron la mano y Random seleccionó a Snip.

Snip: ¿Cómo se volvió Capitán de la guardia personal de las princesas? - Pregunto curioso uno de los dos reboltosos.

Random: Veras hace 8 días en la boda de la princesa Candace y el ex-capitan de la guardia real Shining Armor en Canterlot hubo una invasión y aunque no me gusta presumir yo derrote a el líder de los invasores y a 37 de sus guardias de élite - Dijo el con orgullo de esa hazaña - O ¿no chicas? - Le hablo a las portadoras y esto azombro a muchos.

Twilight: En efecto, gracias a Random detuvimos a los invasores - Dijo y las portadoras acienten menos Rainbow que seguía en shock.

Dinky: ¿Desde cuando es padre de Scootaloo? - Dijo ella con inocencia.

Random: Desde ayer - Dijo con total naturalidad y después seleccióno a Buttom.

Buttom: ¿Cuántos años tiene? - Dijo él por que el se veia muy joven.

Random: Actualmente tengo 20 años y en un par de meses cumplo 21 años - Dijo azombrando a todos menos a las portadoras de los elementos de la armonía, a Cherrilee y Scootaloo. Pero también ganó el interés de cierta pegaso de ojos bizcos que responde al nombre de Ditzi Doo o Derpy.

Pipsqueak: ¿De dónde viene? - Dijo interesado en el origen del héroe.

Random: Vengo del otro lado del mundo de un país muy lejano donde se busca la iguldad para todos. - Dijo mintiendo un poco.

Cherrilee: Tengo que preguntar a que se debe eso de "igualdad para todos" - Dijo malinterpretado lo que el se refería.

Random: Veras por desgracia de donde vengo existen mucho poni que jusgan y critican a los demás por ser diferentes, pero lo más importante es que hace algun tiempo se a buscado eliminar el racismo, como le desimos - Dijo el con una sonrisa - De hecho el líder de un pais que visite es un poni de tierra que era de lo más humilde - Dijo y causó la impresión de todos, algunos pusieron caras de tristeza y otros de aflicción.

[Aunque a muchos no nos guste muchos paises latinoamericanos sufren demasiado racismo]

Silver S: ¿Usted habla algún otro idioma? - Dijo ella curiosa

Random: Si, en mi viaje hasta Ecuestria aprendí un total de 5 idiomas más el de mi país - Dijo el con una sonrisa - El idioma de país es el "Español" y los que aprendí fueron "Japones", "Ingles", "Alemán", "Francés" y Ecuestriano - Dijo el con una sonrisa después seleccióno a Diamond Tiara.

Diamond T: ¿Cómo derrotó a los invasores si no tiene magia como los unicornios y tampoco puede volar como los pegasos? - Dijo ella buscando una respuesta a esa duda.

Random: A pues verás, es que no soy un poni de tierra - Dijo y entonces de a pocos sus alas y cuerno reaparecieron azombrando a todos menos a los que lo conocían - Soy un Alicornio y en mi viaje hasta aquí tuve varias personas que me enseñaron muchas cosas útiles, como por ejemplo: Escupir fuego como un dragón, controlar la energía de mi cuerpo, y varios estilos de pelea - Dijo y exalar una pequeña cantidad de fuego y extendío su mano y una pequeña esfera azul apareció.

Ahora los potros tenían los ojos brillosos porque tenían un verdadero super héroe frente a ellos y los adultos ellos no se quedaron atrás en su azombro

Random: Ya sé les mostraré lo que puedo hacer - Dijo y se dirigió a la salida - ¿Qué esperan? Sigan me - Dijo con una sonrisa

Y todos lo siguieron fuera de la escuela a el campo abierto donde el se situó alejado de ellos

Pero eso es historia para otro día

Esta historia continuará...


	8. Chapter 8

Black998: Hola a todos los lectores, este es el primer capitulo que yo escribo de esta historia, espero les guste.

Hola - Poni hablando

(Hola) - Poni pensando

[Hola] - Nota de autor

 ** _Hola -_** Transformación o mounstro hablando

 ** _(Hola) -_** Transformación o mounstro pensando

Capitulo 8: **Una familia no siempre se une por la sangre (parte 2)**

Ya fuera de la escuela Random estaba listo para la demostración y tenia a un clon transformado en Kurama en su hombro y ambos se vieron mutuamente y acintieron.

Random: Bien necesito que Applebloom, Sweety Bell y Scootaloo vengan - Dijo y las tres nombradas se le acercaron - Ahora 7 potrillos más - Entonces ocurrió un desmadre y quedaron Pipsqueak, Buttom, Dinky, Snip, Diamond Tiara, Silver Spoon y de alguna manera Spike - Bien metan la mano en esta caja y saquen un papel - Dijo y les mostró la caja y sacaron los papeles - Ahora digan el número del papel en voz alta - Dijo el con una sonrisa.

Diamond T: Dos - Dijo ella un poco molesta.

Silver S: Cinco - Dijo rápidamente.

Buttom: Tres - Dijo el un poco distraído por pensar en sus juegos.

Applebloom: Uno - Dijo ella emocionada.

Spike: Díez - Dijo el con una sonrisa de pura emoción.

Sweety B: Ocho - Dijo ella con una sonrisa.

Snip: Siete - Dijo el emocionado.

Scootaloo: Nueve - Dijo con decepción.

Dinky: Seis - Dijo la pequeña.

Pipsqueak: Cuatro - Dijo con mucha curiosidad sobre para que los papelitos.

Random: Bien ahora en orden del número más pequeño al más grande me van a pedir que haga algo y si esta en mis parámetros lo haré - Dijo con una sonrisa.

Applebloom: Yo quiero ver que tan fuerte pateas - Dijo con curiosidad ya que su familia se suele dedicar a patear árboles y quería ver que tan fuerte podía patear él.

Random: Claro - Dijo con una sonrisa entonces se alejó un poco de ella y respiró ondo - **Pierna Diablo: Lanzamiento a la parrilla (Diable Jambe: Strike culer)** \- Dijo entonces empezó a girar con una sola pierna y está se prendió en llamas azombrando a todos y dio un salto mortal hacía adelanté y patéo el suelo con una sola pierna y destruyó un área de 4*4 [Metros] con forma de parrilla y dejo con la boca abierta a todos.

Diamond T: ¡Yo quiero ver que tan hábil con las espadas! - Dijo emocionada por ver algo más increíble.

Random: No hay problema - Dijo entonces saco 3 pedazos de metal y los transmuto en espadas y tomo dos con las manos y una con la boca extrañando a todos - **Cañón de 360 libras (Sanbyaku rokuju Pondo Hou)** \- Grito y corto el aire lanzando unos filos que talaron al rededor de 1 hectárea de árboles - **Tornado de cuerdas obscuras (Ootatsumaki)** \- Y giro creando un Tornado que absorbe los árboles talados y los transforma en hastillas - (Me queda 78% de energía) - Pensaba un poco cansado.

Buttom: ¡¿Puedes hacer ataques de energía como en los juegos de peleas?! - Pregunto con emoción.

Random: ¿Esto responde tu pregunta? - Respondió con otra pregunta - **Power Geiser (Géiser de poder)** \- Grito y golpeó el suelo generando esa masa de poder - (70% restante y recargando) - Penso mientras intentaba que no se notará su cansancio.

Pipsqueak: ¿Su Zorrito puede hacer algo también? - Pregunto con curiosidad.

Random: Claro que puede o no Kurama - Y el clon transformado en zorro acintio - Ahora **Baika no jutsu** **Jutsu de super expansión)** \- Entonces el clon aumento su tamaño hasta alcanzar el metro ochenta y cinco - (60% Restante) - Pensaba con pesadez.

Silver S: ¿Puede crear algo aparte de espadas? - Pregunto curiosa.

Random: Claro que si - Dijo entonces junto sus manos frente a el y un círculo celeste apareció frente a él - **Creación de hielo: Fénix de hielo (Ice Make: Hyto Fenikkutsu)** \- Y de sus manos salio volando un fenix de hecho de hielo dejando atónitos a todos una vez más. - (55% Todavía puedo, mientras no pidan algo muy grande) - Pensaba empezando a quedar exhausto.

Dinky: Usted puede cambiar su apariencia - Dijo y esto causó felicidad por parte de Random ya que hacer eso no lo debilitaba en lo absoluto.

Random: Claro - Dijo entonces se transformo en Celestia - **_Hola mis pequeños ponis_** \- Dijo el azombrando a todos nuevamente menos a las Mane six y Spike y volvió a la normalidad.

Snip: Yo quiero cualquier cosa azombrosa - Dijo el con ganas de algo increíble.

Random: Dejame pensarlo, ¿Qué tal ésto? - Dijo entonces usando sus poderes creó un campo de energía eléctrica que se contrajo hasta volverse una esfera en las manos de Random y este la lanza a el cielo y creo varios fuegos artificiales.

Sweety: Puede hacer algo junto a su zorro - Dijo ella con esperanza.

Random: Claro que puedo, **Colmillo Tornado (Getsuga)** \- Dijo y los dos empezaron a correr y saltaron al mismo tiempo entonces empezaron a girar como tornados junto a su clon y chocaban entre ellos y para finalizar impactaron el suelo dejando un cráter.

Scootaloo: Yo quiero saber que tan rápido puedes correr - Dijo ella emocionada y Rainbow que recuperó la conciencia se mostró muy interesada.

Random: (Vamos a ver sólo queda 40%, creo que imitar a Flash unos 15 segundos será suficiente, me dejara solo 30%) - Penso muy analítico - Bien pongan atención me moveré tan rápido que solo verán una mancha y un relámpago - Dijo y empezó a correr tan rápido que como dijo solo se podía ver una mancha con un relámpago causando la gran impresión de todos.

Spike: ¡Ahora yo! ¡Ahora yo! - Dijo emocionado y Random dejo de correr y se colocó frente a Spike - Quiero ver como escupe fuego como si fueras otro dragón - Dijo con estrellas en los ojos.

Random: Claro pero necesito que se alejen un poco, no quiero quemar a nadie - Y todos se pusieron a una distancia prudente - Bien, **Dragón de Fuego: aliento (Karyū no Hoko)** \- Y de su boca salio una gran llamarada - (Solo me queda 20% de poder) - Penso cansado.

Todos estaban estupefactos ante lo presenciado [Menos los que conocían sus secretos pero si estaban impresionados como mínimo]

Random: Eso es todo amigos, ahora sigan las indicaciones de la maestra Cherrilee - Dijo el con una sonrisa.

Cherrilee: Bien se terminó nuestro tiempo, ya pueden irse a casa y gracias por traer a su familia y mostrarnos lo que hacen - Dijo con una sonrisa.

Todos se empezaron a entrar a la escuela para recoger sus cosas exepto Random que se quedo unos momentos afuera.

Random: (Mierda) - Pensó cayendo de espaldas al suelo - (Esto cansa un huevo) - Pensó muy agotado y aolorido mientras respiraba muy profundamente.

Entonces entro a la escuela donde Cherrilee agradecia a los familiares de los niños por llegar ese dia.

Random: Gracias maestra Cherrilee - Dijo con una sonrisa dándole la mano y ella le devolvió el gesto.

Cherrilee: Fue un placer - Dijo alegremente - ¿Puedo hacerle una pregunta? - Dijo antes que Random se fuera.

Random: Claro - Respondió tranquilo

Cherrilee: ¿Cómo es que sabe mi nombré? - Dijo ella curiosa del hecho que nunca le dijo su nombré a Random pero el se refería a ella con su nombre.

Entonces Random se puso a sudar frío, se le olvido ese pequeño detalle.

Scootaloo: Es que yo le hable de usted ayer - Dijo rápidamente.

Cherrilee: Está bien, entonces, adios - Se despidió mientras Random, las Cutie Mark Crusaders, las Mane six y Spike se iban.

Todos se dirigían al centro de Poniville, las niñas hablaban con Random mientras los demás estaban hablando entre ellos sobre lo sucedido y la súbita adopción de Scootaloo, pero, Rainbow fue la más afectada por este hecho y con su falta de prudencia hizo la pregunta.

Rainbow: ¿Por qué adoptaste a Scootaloo si ni siquiera la conoces y a penas ayer llegaste? - Dijo con curiosidad y con un poco de enojó a Random.

Ante esta pregunta todos se tensaron y Random se puso muy serio.

Random: Por la misma razón por la que las conozco a ustedes - Dijo viendo con seriedad a Rainbow

Rainbow: Y ¿Cuál es la razón por la que nos conocías? - Pregunto haciendo que todos se sorprendan por que Rainbow halla hecho preguntas tan buenas.

Random se paralizó no sabia que decir estaba acorralado pero entonces se recordó de cuando leyó: ¡Esto sera divertido! [Del autor Dark Opal] donde el prota decía que el era capaz de verlas por una caja de visiones.

Random: Es que desde mi mundo yo junto a un grupo esparcido por el mundo llamado Bronies, nos llamaba tanto las aventuras que ustedes tenían y las cosas que prendían para mejorar su amistad así que inventamos una especie de apartó que nos permitía ver sus vidas pero de manera limitada - Dijo fingiendo lo mejor posible para que Applejack no se diera cuenta que mentía.

Esto azombro a todos los presentes, Applejack intentando ver si había algún indicio de que estuviera mintiendo, no logro encontrar algo en su expresión o sus movimientos corporales.

Twilight: Eso es realmente interesante - Dijo ella con mucha emoción en sus ojos y de la nada saco un libro de notas y se puso a escribir lo que escucho.

Random: Es por eso que conozco tantas cosas de ustedes - Dijo con una sonrisa y por dentro agradecía que no lo descubrieran

Twilight: Yo quisiera hacerte unas preguntas para saber más de tu especie - Dijo con mucho interés.

Random: Esta bien Twilight pero tendrá que ser otro día, me tengo que ir, vamos Scootaloo, hoy vamos a salir los dos - Dijo con una sonrisa.

Scootaloo: Y ¿A dónde vamos a ir? - Dijo curiosa mientras se acercaba a Random

Random: Vamos a salir para que podamos tener una mejor relación entre nosotros como Padre e Hija - Dijo el con total alegría.

Scootaloo: Claro, papá - Dijo con una gran sonrisa - Adios chicas - Dijo despidiéndose de sus amigas.

Random: Adios amigos - Dijo despidiéndose de las Mane six, Spike y las niñas.

Las chicas se despidieron de ellos.

Sweety: Bueno hermana, Applebloom y yo iremos a otro lado tenemos que probar si tenemos suerte en conseguir nuestra Cutie Mark por inventoras - Dijo y junto a Applebloom se fueron del lugar tan rápido que solo dejaron una estela de humo.

Twilight: Yo creo que es hora de irnos a nuestras casas - Dijo y todas respondieron de forma afirmativa, bueno menos una.

Mientras tanto

Entoces después de teletransportarse Scootaloo y Random aparecieron en un parque de diversiones donde estaba un clon de Random esperando e instantáneamente desapareció cuando llegaron.

Random: Haber Scootaloo, ¿Que es lo que quieres hacer? - Dijo el con una sonrisa

Scootaloo: Quiero ir a el puesto de tiró al blanco - Dijo ella con emoción

Y se dirigieron a el susodicho puesto donde con paciencia esperaron su turno.

Dueño: 3 Intentos por ficha - Dijo dándoles una piedras y una resortera - Debes golpear esas botellas y si las botas todas ganas.

Scootaloo usando la resortera lanzó las dos primeras piedra pero fallaron.

Scootaloo: No podre darle jamás - Dijo un poco desanimada.

Random: Tranquila, lo que tienes que hacer es agarrar firmemente la resortera, usa un solo ojo para apuntar y respira tranquilamente, cuando sientas que estas lista solo tienes que soltar - Dijo ayudando a Scootaloo.

Scootaloo: Está bien - Ella siguiente todos los pasos de Random al pie de la letra y soltó la piedra la cual le dio a las botellas pero ninguna calló - ¡Oiga eso es trampa! las botellas están trucadas - Dijo enojada.

Dueño: Ese no es mi problema, no votaste ni una botella, no te dare nada - Dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa.

Random: Me toca - Dijo dándole una moneda de oro al dueño, pero tenia algo en su voz, como enojó.

Dueño: Tres tiros - Dándole las piedras y la resortera.

Random tomo la resortera y las piedras, recubrir las piedras con Haki de armamento y se preparo para lanzarlas.

[Para el que no sepa que es haki, es una habilidad que le permite al usuario hacer tan duro su cuerpo que ni el hierro o el Acero lo atraviesen, también les permite tener una vista extremadamente buena capaz de predecir los ataques de tus enemigos, también puedes usar el haki en objetos para hacerlos extramadamente duros]

El solo soltó la liga de la resortera y la piedra no sólo botó las botellas, las rompió, junto con la pared, un par de árboles y una roca bastante grande.

Al vendedor casi le da un infarto, Scootaloo no se sorprendio tanto pero realmente se impresionó, mientras los ponis que esperaban su turno, estaban atónitos.

Random: Bien Scootaloo elije el premio que quieras - Dijo con una sonrisa angelical.

Scootaloo: Quierooooo... ese - Dijo señalando un gran peluche en forma de un osito.

Random tomo el peluche y se fue tranquilamente con Scootaloo.

Scootaloo: Vamos, hay más cosas que quiero hacer - Dijo con una sonrisa.

Random: Claro Scootaloo, yo te sigo.

Hací Scootaloo junto a Random pasaron un gran momento juntos, Random se sentía como cuando era de la edad de Scootaloo y jugaba con su papá, mientras Scootaloo no podía estar más alegre el sueño de su vida se había cumplido.

Random: Bien hija ya es un poco tarde creo que debemos volver a casa - Dijo caminando de la mano de Scootaloo.

Scootaloo: Está bien - Dijo bostezando - Papá ¿me llevarías a casa volando?

Random: Claro, ven súbete - Dijo y ella se subió sobre su espalda.

Scootaloo disfrutaba tanto el tiempo que pasaba con Random, era algo que atesorarir con todo su corazón, una lágrima cayó del ojo de Scootaloo mientras tenia una tenuente sonrisa de felicidad.

Time skip

Random decendio frente a su casa mientras Scootaloo dormía en su lomo, entró en su casa y puso a Scootaloo en su cama para dormir, entonces salio de la habitación de la pequeña y fue a la cosina donde empezó a hacer su cena.

Random: Rock this way... - Cantaba su canción favorita - Deberías de dejar de intentar esconderte, eso no funciona conmigo - Dijo mientras cocinaba unos rellenitos [Una comida típica de Guatemala que suele comerse en muchos lugares de América Central, es plátano freido en forma de esfera con frijoles dulces en el centro]

¿?: Desde cundo sabes que estoy aquí - Dijo la voz femenina.

Random: Vamos, fui capaz de vencer a 30 soldados, 4 potenciados y a la Reina Chrysalis potenciada, yo solo, detectar precensias cercanas no es nada - Dijo sin voltear a ver - Y dime Rainbow ¿Quieres rellenitos?

Rainbow: ¿Relle... qué? - Dijo confundida - Olvida eso, quiero que me explique porque adoptaste de la nada a Scootaloo - Dijo seriamente de brazos cruzados.

Random: ¿Qué quieres que te diga? - Dijo con tranquilidad - Yo solo hice lo que creo correcto, ella se merecía una familia, alguien que le diera ese cariño que necesita - Dijo dejando los rellenitos cosinando por un clon - Es una niña amable, leal, respetuosa, cariñosa, valiente, tal vez algo distraída e impetuosa - Dijo con una sonrisa - Pero es una gran niña, por eso lo primero que hice al llegar a Poniville fue ir a la alcaldía para pedir su custodia.

Rainbow lo miraba con gran seriedad, tal vez no era el elemento de la honestidad pero ella sabia cuando uno hablaba enserio, no pudo ver ni una sola pizca de falsedad en las palabras de Random.

Rainbow: Está bien, pero prometeme algo, Random - Dijo con una seriedad que casi nunca mostraba - Prometeme, que siempre la cuidaras, la protegeras, amarás y nunca la dejarás, porque como su figura de hermana mayor no la quiero ver triste, porque si no - Entonces chocó sus puños con fuerza.

Random: Tu no te preocupes, porque ni siquiera el ejercito completo de Ecuestria me detendrá de darle a Scootaloo lo que merece - Dijo con una mirada seria y creando, sin querer, un ambiente muy pesado.

Esa respuesta dejo satisfecha a Rainbow y dejo su expresión seria por una más relajada.

Random: ¿Quisieras quedarte a cenar? - Le dijo mientras cosinaba.

Rainbow: Claro, porque no - Dijo con un poco altanera.

Entonces ambos se sentaron a comer juntos Rainbow si que disfruto la comida, en esencia es chupo hasta los dedos.

Random: Tranquila, te puede dar indigestión - Dijo viendo como comía la colorida.

Despues de eso ella se despido, y tranquilamente se fu volando de la casa. Random solo entro en ella y fue asia la habitación de Scootaloo y al asomarase puedo ver como la pequeña pegaso dormia placidamente.

Random: (Me alegra haber tomado esa desición) - Pensó con una gran sonrisa - (Bien es hora de dormir) - Dijo llendo a su cuarto - (La vida jamas fue tan buena).

Dijo recostandose en la cama con una gran sonrisa.

El limbo/Hora: desconocida.

Shuzo: Random, espero que tu felicidad dure, porque más tarde tendras verdaderos problemas - Dijo viendo en una esfera a Random y en otra una silueta de alguien con los ojos plateados.

Pero esa historia es para otro dia.

Está historia continuara...


	9. Chapter 9

Primero que nada, me quiero disculpar por un pequeño error que tuve, dije en el capítulo 6 que Flash era un unicornio y Golden un pegaso, me confundi, eso era al revés, asi que quiero disculparme.

 **Sumoner.Dante** : Si gracia por lo dicho, segun lo dicho por ChapinOtaku Random en cierta forma es una combinación de él y yo, pero con ciertos aires similares a los de un héroe haciéndole honor a su nombre: Random Hero (Héroe aleatorio), si, tanto yo como ChapinOtaku creemos que los protagonistas en Over Power en mundos como estos son muy repetitivos haci que ideamos el efecto Kai-Ken como nos gusta decirle que causa es gran cansancio, además tu calculo de poder no es exacto pero es algo acercado al poder de Random, su limite es como máximo 14 Getsuga Tensho, pero claro que después de hacerlos se desmallaria y por eso debe usra su poder inteligentemente.

 **Sombra02** : Pues si mi nakama, me gusta mucho "Esto sera divertido" es uno de misnfics favoritos, gracias por los alagos.

 **(Invitado)** : Tu nombre no sale en el comentario, disculpa, bueno si cuando leo la historia a mi tambien se me hace algo corta, pero gracias por leer mi historia.

Hola - Poni hablando

(Hola) - Poni pensando

[Hola] - Nota de autor

 ** _Hola -_** Transformación o mounstro hablando

 ** _(Hola) -_** Transformación o mounstro pensando

Capitulo 9: **Protección real, el** **héroe del inocente.**

Han pasado unos dias dese la presentación de Random en la escuela, en solo 5 dias pasaron 2 eventos de los capitulos de la serie, que serian:

1\. Demasiadas Pinkies.

2\. La mala semilla.

Con el primero, Random no quiso interferir más haya de un par de cambios donde el se vio envuelto, por ejemplo Random no se acordaba de ese capitulo y cuando vio a una Pinkie le pidio ayuda para poder ordenar unas cosas para el cuartel que estaba haciendo despues de ver que Pinkie se fue y no volvio, fue al pueblo a ver a Pinkie y se topo con la gran cantidad de Pinkies que jugaban, saltavan, hacian bromas, comian, entre otras cosas. Más haya de eso no hiso mucho, solo ayudo a juntar a las Pinkies y todo siguio su curso original pero con su precencia incluida.

La mala semilla, el tuvo la completa intención de interferir, a pesar de que sabia que al final todo saldria bien habian ciertas cosas que lo molestaban y eso era como Babs trataba a las CMC, asi fue como interfirio, cuando vio a la carrosa de las niñas arruinadas el se tomo la molestia de arreglarla con unos cuantos clones a escondidas de las niñas, cuando la carrosa de la manzana iba sin control y las niñas pusieron a salvo a Babs él interfirio.

Flash Back

Las niñas estaban en la parte frontal de la carrosa.

CMC: ¡Aaaaaaahhhhhhh! - Gritaban las niñas ya que faltaba poco para que la carrosa callera.

Entonces Random volando a alta velocidad se coloco al frente del carruaje.

Random: **Kage bushin no Jutus (Jutsu multi clones de sombras)** \- Reailzo una cruz con sus dedos y un clon aparecio - ¡Desactvia el mecanismo! - Le grito, el clon asintio y Random se coloco frente al carruaje - ¡Veamos si esto funciona! - Entonces puso sus manos y uso toda su fuerza aumentada, usando sus pies como anclas justo como lo hace Mare Do Well con el carruaje lleno de ponis, con el mecanismo del carruaje apagado detuvo el carruaje antes de que callera - ¡¿Niñas estan bien?! - Le grito a las niñas preocupado.

Scootaloo: Si, gracias papá - Dijo con alegria.

Sweety: Gracias señor Hero - Dijo muy agradecida.

Applebloom: Si señor Random - Dijo respirando más tranquila y con admiración.

Fin del Flash back

Con ayuda del clon, Applejack y Rainwob lo regreso hasta donde original mente debia estar con las niñas a salvo y todo siguio su curzo original una vez más, termino exactamente igual a como debia estar.

Random estaba en su casa tranquilamente tomando cafe en su cosina mientras practicaba la escritura de "Canterlot" por lo que entendia el idioma de Canterlot se parecia al Ingles pero la escritura era completamente diferente. Entonces escucho la puerta se levanto y fue a abrir.

Random: Hola Spike, ¿Cómo estas? - Dijo con una sonrisa.

Spike: Bien, gracias por preguntar - Dijo alegremente el pequeño dragón humanoide - Tengo algo para ti - Dijo dandole una carta.

Random: Gracias Spike, ¿Quiéres pasar? - Le dijo con una sonrisa.

Spike: Gracias, pero tengo que ir con Twilight a la casa de Flutershy - Dijo entonces se fue - Adios.

Random: Adios Spike - Cerro la puerta y se dispuso a leer la carta.

 _Querido Random._

 _Te doy un saludo, disculpa que te mande esta carta con poca anticipación pero necesito que vengas por un asunto de vital importancia, trae contigo a tu escuadron._

 _Atte: Princesa Celestia._

Random: (Si no mal recuerdo, Trixie vendra y empezara un duelo de magia) - Se dijo a si mismo - (Creo que puedo venir a interferir en caso que Twilight no pueda derrotarla) - Pensó con un poco de preocuapción - Bien empacara unas cosas e ire - Dijo entonces fue a su habitación por sus cosas.

Tomo una maleta que habia comprado hace unos dias, tomo unas camisas, unos pantalones y se coloco su armadura que Celestia y Luna le habian mandado, era de color dorado y con detalles negros y en el pecho tenia las cutie marks de Luna y Celestia [La armadura de Sagitario pero con detalles negros y sin las alas de oro].

Random: Sigo pensando que esta armadura es como la de sagitario - Dijo viendose en un espejo - Kage Bushin no Jutsu (Jutsu multi clones de sombras) - Entonces apareció 1 clon - Abisale a los chicos y que los quiero ver en el castillo con sus armaduras - Dijo entonces salio de su casa, justo estaba viniendo las CMC.

Scootaloo: Papá, ¿Vas a salir? - Pregunto al verlo con la armadura.

Random: Si, la Princesa Celestia me llamo, me ire unos dias, mandare un clon diariamente para que te aga la comida - Dijo con una sonrisa.

Scootaloo: Está bien papá, adios - Dijo dandole un abrazo.

Random: Adios Scooty - Dijo coloco sus dedos en su frente bajo su cuerno, busco la energia de Celestia y desaparecio.

Scootaloo: Vamos chicas, les voy a mostrar mi cuarto - Dijo con una sonrisa.

Applebloom y Sweety bell tenian estrellitas en sus ojos al ver visto la armadura de Random.

Mientras tanto.

Random aparecio justo en un cuarto todo era de color blanco y se veia un monton de vapor.

Random: ¿Dondé estoy? - Dijo confundido.

¿?: ¿Hay alguien ahí? - Escucho la voz de Celestia.

Random: ¿Celestia? ¿Eres tu? - Pregunto.

Celestia: ¿Random? - Dijo como voz un poco temblorosa.

Random: ¿Si? - Dijo un poco preocupado.

Celestia: ¡Sal de aquí! - Le grito muy enojada.

Random: Lo siento, te espero en la sala del trono - Dijo y busco una puerta hasta que la encontro y salio.

Cuando salio vio una cama enorme que se veia muy comoda, un enorme ropero, una especie de escritorio, joyas, libros y una que otra cosa.

Random: Un momento - Dijo dandose cuenta de algo - Si en esa habitación habia vapor y estaba Celestia eso significa... - Dijo y se quedo allí, entonces se sonrojo de golpe al darse cuenta que el estaba en el baño de Celestia y ella se estaba dando un baño con agua caliente - Mierda - Susurro y salio corriendo muy avergonzado.

Cuando se alejo lo suficiente del cuarto se dispuso a caminar un poco más tranquilo, cuando pasaba las sirvientas lo saludaban y los guardias tambien lo saludaban pero con respeto. El simplemente devolvia los saludos y buscaba la entrada del castillo para reunirse con su peloton.

Despues de un rato se encontró la entrada haí estaban sus soldados todos listos para resivirlo.

Flash: ¡Capitan presente! ¡Firmes! - Dijo y todos se pusieron firmes y listos para que su lider hablara - Capitán Random, un placer verlo - Dijo con respeto.

Random: Flash, chicos descansen - Todos se relajaron un poco - Bien, los he llamado para nuestra primera misión, veran la princesa Celestia nos ha citado para que cumplamos un asunto de urgencia - Dijo viéndolos a todos - Bien otro dato, pronto estara terminado el cuartel y empezaran los entrenamientos y prácticas - Dijo a lo que todos acintieron y se dirigieron a la sala del trono.

Cuando entraron se dieron cuenta que no habia casi nadie, uno que otro guardia y otra precencia muy especial.

¿?: Capitán Random - Sono una voz, cuando Random volteo vio a Luna que se acercaba, ella traía un vestido del mismo color que su melena, unos aretes y unas cuantas joyas, además de su tiara.

Random: Firmes - Les susurro a su caballería [No se como ponerle, es que no tiene sentido ponerle hombres, asi que pense que seria más adecuado Caballería por la especie] - Princesa Luna, un placer verla - Dijo inclinándose.

Ella vio como su amigo se inclinó e iba a decirle que era inecesario pero vio que detras de él estaba su escuadron, así que entendió que él tenia que hacerlo por el protocolo que le habían dado.

Luna: Puede levantarse capitán - Dijo ella tranquila, ella no estaba en una total privacidad así que por desgracia debia seguir un protocolo - Gracias por haber respondido a nuestro llamado tan rápido - El mensaje habia sido mandado hace mas o menos 40 minutos y para un lugar cuyo mejor transporte es un tren eso era velocidad.

Random: No es nada princesa, si ustedes me necesitan yo siempre estare aquí para protegrlas - Dijo con orgullo y mucha amabilidad.

Aunque Luna entendia que se refería al hecho de ser capitán de su guardia real, esa frace la hiso sentir muy alegré.

Random: Chicos, formen un perímetro necesito hablar a solas con la princesa, no quiero que nadie entre a esta sala - Dijo con seriedad.

Todos: ¡Si señor! - Dijieron y acataron la orden sin cuestionarlo pensando que hablarían de la misión que se les encomendará. Cuando todos salieron de la sala del trono.

Luna: Random, ¿Cómo has estado? - Dijo con alegría y le dio un abrazo de amistad.

Random: Muy bien gracias, ¿Qué me cuentas tu? - Dijo devolviendo el abrazo.

Luna: Bien, intente seguir tu consejo de no ser tan formal y un poco más amable, funcionó bastante bien, muchos sirvientes ya no siento esesa aura de miedo de parte de los sirvientes - Dijo con una sonrisa - ¿Dime que has hecho? La alumna de mi hermana nos mando una carta donde desia que te paso algo - Dijo un tanto preocupada por el Alicornio macho.

Random: (Twilight hija de tuuu...) - No termino ya que temia que le estuvieran leyendo la mente - Luna - Dijo serio.

Luna: Si - Dijo curiosa.

Random: Puedes leer las mentes - Dijo muy serio.

Luna: Si, es un hechizo muy avanzado que pocos pueden hacer, esa cantidad se limita a 6 usuarios - Dijo un poco consternada por la pregunta - ¿Por qué?

Random: Por nada realmente - Dijo con una sonrisa - Ya les contaré despues - Dijo refiriéndose a lo de Scootaloo - Por cierto, ¿Para que fui convocado? - Pregunto algo curioso.

Luna: Veras necesitamos que te encargues de la seguridad - Dijo con una sonrisa.

Random: ¿Y los guardias lunares y solares? - Pregunto confundido, segun el informe que leyo en su entrenamiento con Shining, existían 4 divisiones de la guardia real, los solares eran todos los guardias que siempre se veian en la serie, los lunares patrullaban en las sombras de la noche y tenian ciertas libertades, la guardia de cristal ellos protegian el imperio de cristal y el corazón de cristal, por ultimo la guardia personal que eran él y su caballería.

Luna: Si ellos tambien pero necesitamos que hagas algo muy específico - Dijo con un poco de nervios - Pero, creo que Celestia te lo podria explicar mejor que yo.

Random: Esta bien - Dijo, en su mente solo podia pensar una cosa - (Mierda, ¿Cómo les explico lo de la adopción) - Pensó nervioso.

Luna: Y dime, ¿Quién es Scootaloo? - Pregunto interesada.

Random: ¿Dondé escuchaste ese nombre? - Dijo tragando saliva.

Luna: Si, lo he visto mencionar en las cartas de Twilight Sparkle, por ejemplo "Entonces después de salvar a Scootaloo y sus amigas" es lo que decia una de las cartas que mando - Dijo con una sonrisa.

Random: Puueesses... - Dijo sin poder siquiera empezar.

¿?: Random, Luna - Fue lo que escucho para que ambos y voltearon a ver a Celestia - Me alegra que ya esten reunidos - Dijo con tranquilidad, pero al ver directamente a Random se sonrojo un poco.

Random: Hola Celestia - Dijo algo avergonzado por lo de antes - ¿Cómo estas? - Dijo preguntó con una sonrisa.

Celestia: Bien, gracias por preguntar - Dijo tranquilamente - Ahora, necesitamos hablar de la misión - Dijo adoptando una pose y expresión más seria - Veras te convoque por el hecho que solo puedo fiarte este trabajo a ti, veras en una hora más o menos vendrán los delegados de Arabia Equina y necesito que te encargues de la seguridad - Dijo con una seriedad que daba un poco de miedo.

Random: Esta bien, pero ¿Por qué yo y mi equipo? - Pregunto algo escéptico de los motivos.

Celestia: Veras en el reino a pesar que somos sus gobernantes, sabemos que hay ponis que no les beneficiaria el tratado de exportación que haremos y temo que intenten arruinar nuestra velada, te necesitaré aqui por lo menos 2 dias

Luna: Tendras que evitar posibles ataques de cualquier tipo - Dijo con seriedad, entonces le pasaron unos documentos.

Los documentos hablaban de un poco de posibles sospechoso y reglas para acatar, por lo que decia el informe la pena máxima es ejecución pero esa era única ya que en los últimos 1000 años habian habido 42 ejecuciones y eso le fue dado a mayormente asesinos o traidores del ejército, la mayoría tenia suficiente con servicios sociales o un tiempo relativamente corto en los calabozos, la taza de crímenes sociales era muy pequeña, tan poca en comparación a la de la sociedad humana que era como comparar una hormiga con una casa.

Random: Esta bien haré todo lo que este a mi alcance, ahora una última cosa - Dijo y levanto 3 dedos - ¿Cómo quieren que lo haga? Evidente, a escondias o disimulado - Dijo algo curioso.

Luna: Disimulado, queremos que se sientan seguros pero tampoco queremos que se alteren - Dijo tranquilamente.

Random: Esta bien, me hare cargo de todo, le avisare a mis chicos - Dijo mientras devolvia los documentos - Bueno, nos veremos despues, adios - Dijo despidiéndose de las dos con una sonrisa - (¡Se les olvido!) - Pensó alegré.

Entonces fue con su peloton y los informó de lo dicho por la princesas, asi que tomaron acciones segun lo dicho, todos tomaron las armaduras de la guardia solar, claro exeptuando a Random que se posicionó cerca de la entrada del castillo junto a Celestia y Luna para resivir a los delegados, sus chicos se colocaron pensados estrategicamente para que parecieran guardias normales haciendo sus rondas y como refuerzo mando unos clones con armaduras solares para que sirvieran de apoyo.

[Bien ahora una explicación rápida, los clones de Random consumen un 1% de poder de Random y estos no pueden usar poderes más haya de su poder de transformación y la magia que tienen como Alicornio, para que puedan usar sus poderes deberian ser creados con minimo 5% de poder]

Entonces cuando todo estuvo listo los delegados llegaron para empezar la charla de recursos y negociación en la sala principal.

Delegado: Princesa Celestia, un placer verla - Dijo con respeto dando una pequeña reverencia al igual que la hembra que lo acompañaba.

Celestia: Señor Explorer, señorita Wonder es un placer verlos otra vez - Dijo dandole la mano al macho - Dejenme presentarle a Random Hero, el capitan de mi guardia personal, Random estos son los señores Explorer Liberty y la señorita Wonder Flash - Dijo presentándole a ambos ponis.

Random: un placer conocerlos - Dijo con una pequeña reverencia.

Explorer: El placer es nuestro, despues de todo es el héroe de la invasión de Canterlot, y le dio la mano - Estaremos a su cuidado, sera un placer - Dijo con una sonrisa.

Despues de eso todo continuó con normalidad como Celestia le habian informado tuvieron una cena en la cual puso total atención a la preparación de la comida, Golden y Black estaban en el comedor disfrazados de guardias solares, mientras tanto Flash, Crash y Sonic estaban fuera buscando cualquier cosa fuera de lo usual.

Después de la cena tomaron asiento y empezaron una discusión amistosa.

Celestia: Y cuentenme, ¿Cómo esta su hija? - Dijo amablemente.

Wonder: Bien gracias princesa, ya tiene 2 años y ya puede caminar - Dijo con una sonrisa - ¿Qué me dice usted Princesa? ¿Algun poni que llame su atención? - Pregunto algo picarona.

Celestia: La verdad es que no, aun no encuentro al indicado - Dijo negando con la cabeza.

Explorer: Ya veo, ¿Qué me dice usted capitan Random? - Le pregunto a Random el cual estaba un poco alejado.

Random: Realmente, no, no tengo a nadie además de mi hija - Dijo distraído, despues de lo dicho se maldijo mentalmente por semejante estupodez.

Wonder: ¿Tiene una hija tan joven? - Dijo más impresionada que otra cosa.

Random: Si, mi hija se llama Scootaloo Hero, es una niña increíble, de buen corazón, valiente, amorosa y leal - Dijo con orgullo.

Explorer: Valla, suena como una niña ejemplar - Dijo tomando Té.

Random: Mire aquí tengo una foto - Y de su armadura saco una foto de él y Scootaloo.

Celestia escucho atenta y muy asombrada esa bomba que habia soltado Random la dejo en shock.

Explorer: No es algo grande - Dijo un poco curioso.

Random: Si, es mi mi hija adoptiva, pero la amo con todo mi corazón - Dijo con una sonrisa.

Despues de ese momento todo siguió con normalidad, ejecutaban la misma estrategia en todo momento de forma que no se dieran, e incluso al dia siguiente lo hicieron así.

Time Skip

Ya eran la 5 de la tarde y todo seguia normal, sin ninguna alteración, pronto obscureceria y queria ir a ver el pueblo para ver que sucedió con el asunto de Trixie.

Random: Bien chicos, los delegados se iran mañan por la mañana y necesito atender un asunto rápido - Dijo a su peloton - Flash, Black - Le dijo al pegaso.

Flash: Si señor - Dijo firme al igual que Black

Random: Tomaran el ultimo turno, dejare un clon, si algo sucede, Flash, Black y Golden protegan a la Pricesa Celestia y los delegados, Crash y Sonic se asegurarán que la Princesa Luna este a salvo - Dijo seriamente.

Todos: Afirmativo - Dijeron.

Random creo un clon y usando la teletransportación busco la energia de Zecora, entonces desaparecio.

Mientras tanto.

Zecora estaba en fuera del domo de magia que estaba fuera del domo con una mirada tranquila pero preocupada, esta vestía una especie de falda y un top como los que usan las nativos africanas sobre eso tenia su capucha, pero su mirada se volvió una de sorpresa al ver a Random aparecer frente a ella.

Zecora: Tu eres un guardia, ¿Has venido a ayudar? - Dijo en rima.

Random: Se podria decir que si, pero más bien vengo a ver si todo esta bien - Dijo con una sonrisa y entro por el agujero bajo el domo.

Zecora: Una gran valentía puede poseer pero tambien mucho poder - Dijo viendo a Random empezó a volar al centro del pueblo.

Con Twilight.

Ella estaba frente a Trixie la cual estaba portando el amuleto del Alicornio, pero tenia los ojos rojos y un aura obscura, hasta ahora todo habia ocurrido igual que en la serie, pero en vez de lanzar el amuleto, simplemente robo el de Twilight pensando que aumentará su ya enorme poder.

Trixie: **_Esto nisiquiera es mágico_** \- Dijo destrullendo el amuleto que le dio Zecora a Twilight pata tramar esta "jugada".

Twilight: (El plan fallo) - Pensó alterada y con algo de miedo

Trixie: **_¿Y ahora quién te ayudara? ¿Tus amigas? No me hagas reir, eres patetica_** \- Dijo y le lanzo un poderoso rayo de magia.

¿?: **Ultra escudo (Ultra shield)** \- Entonces un escudo de energia se materializó frente a las chicas - Te aconsejo, ni lo intentes - Dijo Random mientras volaba cerca de la escena.

Trixie: ¿Y quién crees que eres para darme una orden? - Dijo muy petulante.

Random: Soy un amigo de Twilight - Dijo para ponerse sobre Twilight - Tambien soy el protector del inocente, amigo del bien y aniquilador del mal, capitán de la guardia personal de las Princesas: Soy Random Hero - Dijo Random mientras se quedaba estatico en el aire con una capa dorada ondeando al aire con la pose de Superman de brazos cruzados - (Gracias Gran Sayaman) - Pensó ya que su entrada era una fusión de la entrada de Superman y el monologo del Gran Sayaman/Gohan.

Todos veian esto azombrados, los más pequeños con estrellitas de admiración y los mayores con esperanza.

Random: Así que te pedire por favor - Tomo un poco de aire - **_Dame el amuleto y vete de aquí_** ** _, si no quieres una pelea_** \- Dijo usando su poder para alterar su voz.

Pero eso es historia para otro día.

Esta historia continuará...


	10. Capitulo 10

**Sombra02** : Se lo del monólogo siempre lo quise usar pero aproveché el momento, me pareció que no hacían falta otra cosa, ojalá hayas tenido un buen año nuevo mi nakama.

 **Rash 666** : Pues espero que disfrutes la pelea porque como siempre me esforcé en hacerla.

 **darwinlsofoke** : Pues el capítulo para ya.

 **Dirk1229** : Te deseó lo mismo.

Hola - Poni hablando

(Hola) - Poni pensando

[Hola] - Nota de autor

 ** _Hola -_** Transformación o mounstro hablando

 ** _(Hola) -_** Transformación o mounstro pensando

Capitulo 10: **La batalla por Poniville** **, un suceso inesperado.**

Random estaba volando con sus alas sobre Twilight viendo seriamente a Trixie, emanaba una aura obscura y sus ojos eran rojos, su poder no es igual de imponente que el de Chrysalis o sus guardias pero definitivamente era muy poderosa.

Aleatorio: Chicas, tomen un Twilight y ponganse a salvo, yo me hare cargo - Él sabia que Trixie era demasiado poderosa, tendria que usar mucho poder para vencerla - Ahora, dame el amuleto del alicornio - Dijo viendo seriamente decendiendo.

Trixie: **_Darte mi amuleto?_** \- Dijo con una ceja levantada - **_¿Por qué te lo daria? Además tu no tienes el poder para forzarme_** \- Dijo muy confiada de ello.

Aleatorio: Pues comprovemoslo, te reto a una batalla mágica, a las afueras del pueblo - Dijo con una sonrisa confiada - O eres una gallina que solo pelea con los más débiles - Dijo con intensión de probocar a Trixie para pelear con él.

Trixie: **_La gran y poderosa Trixie jamas se atemoriza por el estilo con un tipo como tú_** \- Dijo con mucho orgullo.

Random: Pues adelante - Sonrio y se dispuso a hacer una referencia - ¡"FRENTE DE MARQUESI"! - Le grito y todos se vieron sorpendidos y divertidos.

Trixie: **_¡Mi frente no es grande!_** \- Grito enojada, estaba a punto de lanzar un rayo pero se detuvo al sentir una energía mágica muy poderosa cerca de su cuello, y vio que una especie de espada de energía estaba conectada a una mano de Random que apuntaba hacia ella [La cosa que hizo Vegito en la pelea contra Super Buu]

Random: Un movimiento más y te corto - Dijo serio, despues desapareció la "Espada" - Te veo en 10 minutos, te atreves a la casualidad para que lo reconcide - Dijo mientras se retiraba.

Trixie se retiro con mucho enojo pero con orgullo un poco herido, esto no lo dejaria pasar.

Mane six/CMC /Spike: ¡Random! - Gritaron todos acercandose a su amigo/padre, todos preocupados por él.

Applejack: ¡¿Qué rayos te pasa para retarla así ?! - Dijo dandole un sape.

Random: Si no lo hacia, ella las dañaria y eso no lo permitire jamas - Dijo serio pero amable, mientras se sobava la cabeza - Son mis amigos y mi pequeña niña - Dijo sobando la melena de Scootaloo.

Scootaloo: ¡Papá! - Dijo un poco avergonzada.

Random: Vamos, de todas formas, ya habia resivido algo de información de que alguien tenia el amuleto del Alicornio y tenia que investigar - Dijo mientras se sentaba un segundo - Necesito descansar un poco para estar al 100% y ganarle - Dijo suspirando.

Rainbow: Entoces nosotras que hacermos - Dijo inconforme con no hacer nada.

Random: Necesito que ustedes lleven a los niños, anciados y cualquiera que no se pueda defender a las barricadas que estan cerca de mi casa - Dijo mientras se levantaba - Bien tengo que quitarme la armadura, me estorbara un poco - Dijo mientras se marchaba - Confio en ustedes para poner a salvo a todos - Dijo mientras caminaba y se quitaba la armadura mientras caminaba dejando ver su pantalon de lona y una camisa negra sin mangas dejando ver los musculos de sus brazos, que aunque no eran tanto como los de Big Mac definitivamente no cualquiera los tenia.

Fluttershy se sonrojo al igual que Twilight, las demás solo se avergonzaron un poco.

* * *

Tome skip/8 minutos.

La burbuja que aprisionaba Poniville desaparecio y Trixie junto con Random estaban listos para empezar a las afueras del pueblo, al margen se encontraban los habitantes de Poniville que solo eran los adultos de 16 a 45 años observando expectantes.

Trixie: **_Aun estas a tiempo para pedir perdon de rodillas_** \- Dijo con una sonrisa y una pose de superioridad.

Random: Si, claro, prefiero morir antes que arrodillarme ante alguien que no sean las princesas - Se trono el cuello - Te sedo el primer turno - Dijo tranquilo pero preparandose.

Trixie: _**Claro** _\- Entonces de su cuerno aparecio una gran cantidad de magia y lleno de nuves el cielo que amenzaban con empezar un tornado - ** _Y ¿Que se supone que haras?_** \- Dijo tranquila pero con una risa semi manica.

Random: Valla, que pequeño, Thor, Raiden, Aang, Shazam y Tormenta se reirian de él - Entonces sus ojos se pusieron blancos y rallos salieron de sus manos y segundo tornado aparecio, solo que este giraba al lado contrario y al colizionar termino por neutralizar el tornado de Trixie y dejando un cielo despejado - (Bien haí se fue 10%) - Dijo y suspiro para relajarse.

Trixie: _ **Valla, valla, eso es algo imprevisto** _\- Dijo y su cuerno se lleno de magia y dos rocas gigantescas salieron de la tierra y fueron lanzadas contra Random - **_Veamos ¿Qué haces contra esto?_**

Random: **Color de armamento: Poder de la voluntad (Boushoku Haki)** \- Sus manos se recubrieron de haki y de un puñetazo cada una destrullo las rocas - ¿Eso es todo? - Dijo con una sonrisa - (1.5% menos)

Trixie: **Veo que puedes usar magia en tu cuerpo** \- Dijo y fue rodeada por magia y lanzo dos ruedas de magia de fuego azul.

Random: Facil - Dijo una sonrisa, entonces empezo a absorver el fuego y masticarlo como si fuera comida - Gracias por la recarga - Dijo con una sornisa - ¡Te lo devuelvo! **¡Dragón de fuego: Aliento! (Karyuu no Hoko)** \- Y de su boca salio una poderosa llamarada, ella se cubrio con un escudo de energia magico que neutralizo el ataque - (Recupere 7%)

Trixie: **_Eres molesto_** \- Al redes original de ella se generan una gran cantidad orbes mágicos que atacan a Random.

Random: **Estilo de Agua: Pistola de agua (Suiton: Mizudeppo)** \- Coloco sus manos como si fueran pistolas y empezo a disparar pequeñas cantidades de agua comprimida y a presión que detenían los orbes que lo pudiesen golpear pero no todos, y simultáneamente corria en circulo teniendo a Trixie siempre en el centro - (Bien 0.20% por bala) - Despues de unas treinta balas los orbes dejaron de atacarlo.

Trixie: **_Eres difícil de dañar, te lo reconozco_** \- Dijo con claro disgusto - **_Te tomare un poco más en serio_** \- Varios arboles y rocas empezaron a levitar y fueron lanzados contra Random.

Random se puso rígido con las manos empuñandas a la altura de sus cintura, las piernas separadas e hiso un movimiento brusco pero firme con el cual de tuvo las rocas y las choco con los árboles destruyendolos de pasó.

Trixie: _**Interesante, veamos si puedes defender a tus amigos** _\- Entonces redirigió los arboles contra los ponies y aplastó las rocas.

Random: ¡NO! - Entonces piso con mucha fuerza y aun con las manos empuñadas dio un gancho bajo que causo que frente a los ponis salieran una serie de muros de piedra que los protegieron - (17% menos, no creí que el tierra control seria tan difícil) - Pensó un poco cansado - ¡TEN AGALLAS DE EN FRENTE A MI! ¡ERES UNA COBARDE! - Grito enojado, entonces su cuerpo se recubrió de magia y corrio hacia Trixie a una velocidad normal.

Trixie: _**Inténtalo si puedes** _\- Entonces del suelo salieron 2 golems [Parecidos a los de clash of clans/Royale].

Random corria como si fuese Marth en smash, el primer golem lo atacó intentando aplastarlo pero el en un ágil movimiento lo esquivó y subió por su brazo, el golem lo intento aplastar como si fuera un mosquito, al llegar a la cabeza rapidamente saco un metal y lo transmuto en un fierro que insarto en la cabeza, despues lo volvió a transmutar dando como resultado una enorme espada de roca con mango de hierro, el resto del cuerpo cayo ya que perdió su cabeza.

[Busquen espadas de roca enterradas y por ahí les saldrá algo]

La espada media casi un metro de largo y 1.5 cm de grosor, era una espada enorme, entonces corrió contra el segundo golem, colocando la espada sobre su hombro y sujetándolo con su mano derecha, el segundo golem se acerco y lo intento aplastar pero Random usando su súper fuerza [Energia] paro el ataque y lo repelió, saltó bastante alto y se preparó para el impacto.

Random: **C** **AÍDA METEORICA!** \- Casi como si fuera un meteoro cayo y choco su espada contra la cabeza del golem rompiendo ambas en el proceso - **¡Jutsu multi clones de sombra! (Kage bushin no Jutus)** \- Entonces aparecieron do Random más - (34% menos, ojalá mi plan funcione, invertí 15% en cada uno) - Pensó listo para ejecutar su plan.

Trixie empezó a lanzar rayos a los clones y el original pero estos eran poco precisos ya que se movían mucho.

Clon 1: ¡Oye "Frente de Marquesi"! ¡Por aquí! - Le grito a la maga y como si fuese Superman respiro ondo y exalo un poderoso aire gelido, que trixie detuvo con una varias rocas - (2% menos).

Clon 2: ¡Hey "Fraude"! - Le grito enojado a Trixie - **Meteoro Dragón (Ryūsei Dorgon)** \- Viendo hacia arriba un brillo se genero en su estomago y salí disparado al cielo, al alcanzar una buena altura se divido y calleron en cómo si fueran meteoros cuando que Trixie usará un escudo para protegerse. - (7.5% menos).

Random: ¡Vamos pecho plano! - Le grito - **¡Hado-Ken!** \- Y lanzo el ataque característico de Ryu, que fue detenido por Trixie que se mantenía en silencio hasta que explotó.

[Lamentó si este escrito insulto a alguna lectora]

Trixie: **_¡MALDITO DESGRACIADO! ¡COMO TE ATREVES! ¡PERVERTIDO DE MIERDA!_** \- Grito extremadamente molesta y lanzo un debastador rayo con una cantidad inmensa de poder.

A lo lejos algunas chicas se sintieron ofendidas principalmente Rainbow.

Random: (Bien es hora de acabar este problema) - Entonces coloco su brazo apuntando a Trixie - **Reflejo (Reflect)** \- Entonces de su mano salió una barrera que devolvio el rayo.

Trixie reacciono lo más rápido que pudo y creo su escudo que fue un poco agrietado por el rayo pero antes de poder reaccionar.

Vio como los clones se colocaron frente y tras ella, el clon 2 corrió con mucha velocidad mientas en su piel aparecieron unas lineas rojas brillantes y electricidad también salia de él.

Clon 2: **Todos para uno: cuerpo completo:** **Destrucción Detroit! (One for all: full cowblin: Detroit smash)** \- Causo que el escudo de Trixie fuera enterrado en el suelo dañando lo un poco más y después desapareció.

[Es la traducción más próxima]

Clon 1: **¡Artillería Gaster! (Gaster blaster)** \- Chasqueó fuertemente los dedos causando eco y frente a él, 2 cráneos de lo que parecian dragones con los ojos azules aparecieron y dispararon dos rayos para despues desaparecer.

El escudo de Trixie fue roto y ella callo de espaldas a 1 metro de donde estaba, estaba a punto de levantarse pero al abrir los ojos vio como el original Random estaba a 10 metros sobre ella volando con sus alas.

Random: ¡Prueba el arco del Icaro! **¡A** **rco** **de luz! (Light** **arch)** \- Un arco se genero frente a èl y disparo 7 flechas de luz azul las cuales cortaron levemente a Trixie pero insartaron su capa, blusa y pantalón al suelo reteniendola, Random se teletransporto junto a ella y le quitó el amuleto del alicornio causando que su poder decendiera drásticamente - Gamer Over - Dijo con una sonrisa y después el callo al suelo cansando - (Gaste 58.5% y eso que use ataque pequeños) - Pensó cansado, el vio como las flechas desaparecieron y Trixie salio corriendo.

Rainbow: ¡Qué no escape! - Y salio volando tras Trixie pero fue detenida por la magia de Random - ¡¿Por qué me detienes?! - Grito enojada.

Random: Ella ya aprendió su lección - Dijo serio - Ahora ¿Me podrian ayudar? - Preguntó el alicornio que estaba en el suelo totalmente agotado.

Despues de llevarlo al pueblo, Random se tomo media hora de reposa antes de volver a colocarse su armadura, cuando volvió fue resivido como un gran héroe todos los aldeanos lo alagaban, diciendo cosas como "Héroe de héroes" "Un gran capitán" o cosas similares, pero los más emocionados fueron los niños que se acercaron a él rodeando lo.

Random: Con su permiso pequeños pero tengo que hablar con mis amigos - Dijo y los pequeños aunque a regañadientes se apartaron un poco para que el hablara con sus amigos.

Twilight: Gracias Random - Dijo la elemento de la magia - Salvaste al pueblo - Dijo con una sonrisa.

Random: No Twilight - Dijo confundiendo a las chicas - Yo les agradezco a ustedes por haber defendido el pueblo en mi ausencia - Dijo con una gran sonrisa.

Rainbow: ¡Pues claro que si! - Dijo la pegaso resiviendo una risilla por parte de todos.

Random: Bien es hora que vuelva al castillo - Dijo con una sonrisa y se coloco su armadura - Y una cosa más, Twilight recuerda que siempre debes de confiar en tus amigos y nunca dudes de que ellos te apoyarán - Dijo para asegurarse de que aprenderia su lección sobre la amistad - Bien es hora de que valla, las veré mañana - Dijo mientras desaparecía por medio de la teletransportación.

* * *

Mientras tanto en el Castillo de Canterlot.

Random aparecio y vio asombrado como su clon estaba besándose con Celestia, estaban en una posición muy comprometedora, era esa pose clásica de las películas de romance, Celestia parecia que se caería, pero el clon la sostenía con sus manos en sentó unes espalda y Celestia rodeaba el cuello de Random con sentó unes brazos usando algo de fuerza y a la vez juntaban sus labios, ambos tanto el clon como Celestia lo voltearon a ver muy nerviosos..

Random: ¿¡PERO QUE MIERDA!? - Grito muy confundido.

Celestia: Ra..Random, juro que no es lo que parece - Dijo muy sonrojada y nerviosa.

Random: ¡Explícame entonces! - La verdad estaba gritando por la impresión más que por otra cosa, Celestia estaba a punto de hablar pero Random la detuvo - Espera Celestia, tengo una mejor idea, clon ya sabes que hacer - Dijo viendo a su doble.

Clon: ¡SI JEFE! - Grito asustado y desaparecio en una nube de humo y los recuerdos llegaron dese golpe.

Flash Back: Hace 20 minutos.

Desde que el Random original se había ido ya habían pasado como 23 minutos, todo habia transcurrído según el itinerario, los embajadores llegaron almorzar onda tranquilamente junto a Celestia y aunque un poco raro Luna y todos hablaban amenamente pero Celestia se paro y hablo.

Celestia: Bueno, con su permiso me levanto, tengo algo que hacer - Dijo la "Diosa" del sol mientras se retiraba.

El clon como deber la empezó as seguir mientras Black, Crash y Golden defendían de incógnito a Luna y los embajadores, el clon hiba junto a Celestia hasta llegar a su habitación, ella se sentó en sentó cama y él en una silla.

Clon: Celestia ¿Qué hacemos aquí? - Hablo un poco confundido.

Celestia: No tengo tiempo para hablar y tengo muchas cosas que preguntar - Dijo con una cara rara rara.

Clon: Eh, ¿Esta bien? - Dijo algo extrañado.

Celestia: Bien, ahora dime ¿Por qué no nos contaste la adopción de tu hija? - Dijo con una aura algo aterradora.

El clon le contó como sucedió la adopción y que fue algo presipitado y que literalmente el primer día en Poner la adopción.

Celestia: Ahora ¿Por qué ella de entre tantos huérfanos? - Pregunto, no era lo que desconfiara de él, pero no lo terminaba de comprender.

Random: Veras de donde vengó, cierto grupo de humanos que se denominó como "Bronies" han tenido acceso a una información de este mundo, pero Scootaloo simpre fue de mi interés, igual que tú - Murmuró eso último - Pero sinceramente nunca se nos mostró que ella tuviese padres y la única interacción similar a una familiar es la que tiene con Rainbow Dash - Dijo un poco triste - Hací que cuando llegue y averigüe, confirme mi miedo, esa pequeña niña de gran corazón, leal y impresionable no tenia padre - Dijo un poco triste, Celestia lo noto - Así que decidí darle una familia a esa pequeña potra - Dijo suspirando.

Celestia: Valla, Random, no sabia que te sintieras haci - Dijo preocupada por su amigo.

Random: No te preocupes, ya me empeñaste a alguien - Dijo con una sonrisa mientras se relajaba y estiraba las piernas.

Celestia: Esta bien, vamos a tener que preguntar que hacemos - La princesa se paro y el darse se cuenta al empezar a caminar se tropezo.

El clon reacciono al verla caer, se paro lo mas rápido que pudo y la sostuvo por la espalda y la atrajo hacia él pero al mismo tiempo Celestia se aferro al cuello de nuestro héroe y aplicó la fuerza para atraerse a él y por azares del destino se besaron para que después de 10 cortos segundos apareció el original.

Random: Wow - Dijo y trago saliva - Lo siento Celestia yo no...

Celestia: No te preocupes, has reaccionado igual - Dijo más calmada pero sonrojada.

Random: Vamos con los embajadores, y deberíamos dar un paseo por el balcón - Ya que el castillo poseía un balcón verdaderamente enorme.

Celestia: Bien vamos - Dijo perdiendo el sonrojo.

Ahora todo e incluso Luna que fue por pedido de su hermana y Random, Celestia molestaba un poco a Luna bajo la mirada de la señorita Wonder mientras el señor Explorer hablaba con Random, pero Random los paro en seco, y vio su reloj, y si sus cálculos no le fallaban pronto empezaría su sorpesa.

Luna: ¿Qué sucede capitan? - Pregunto confundida.

Random: En vista que las negociaciones salieron tan bien, decidí darles un pequeño presente antes de que se vallan - Les dijo a los embajadores.

Explorer: Y ¿Eso seria? - Pregunto el poni.

Random: ¡ESTO! - Grito y a su espalda unos muy bellos fuegos artificiales empezaron a aparecer dejando a los delegados sorprendidos y conmovidos por tan bello show, al igual que a las princesas - (Cómo alguna vez dijo Wolverine "El mejor en lo que hace, si señor es Random") - Dijo con una sonrisa, se concentro rapidamente y sintió la energia de Trixie se alejaba lentamente pero constante de Twilight - (Me alegra que todo saliera bien al final) - Dijo mientras levanto la mirada al cielo con una gran sonrisa.

Pero eso es historia para otro día.

Esta historia continuará...


	11. Capitulo 11

Bien amigos, he vuelto y si no lo habrán notado he estado más activo que nunca, he subido desde hace casi 1 mes un capítulo de una historia por semana, ya le tocaba a esta historia, espero e hayan extrañado esta historia y otra cosa, borraré los avisos y demás ya que no hay objetivo con que gente nueva los lea.

Hola - Humano o poni hablando.

(Hola) - Humano o poni pensando.

 _ **Suiton: Rasengan - Técnica**_

 **Humano - Invocación, ser super poderoso hablando**

 **(Humano) - Invocación, ser súper poderoso pensando**

Capitulo 11: **Una vida diaria en la vida de Random.**

Random estaba viendo el techo pensando en nada, era de noche y ese mismo día Scootaloo se había ido de campamento con Rainbow, Rarity, Applejack, Applebloom y Sweety bell, el sabia que Scootaloo iba estar completamente asustada en ese preciso momento.

Random: Debo ayudarla - Dijo sintiendo un impulso, llamenlo como quieran, instinto paterno, responsabilidad Asia su hija, culpa o lo que sea.

Rápidamente se teletransporto a la única poni que podría ayudarlo.

Luna: ¿Random ? - Preguntó la diosa de la noche mientras entraba en su recámara.

Random: Necesito un favor - Le dijo algo nervioso, Luna lo vio y asintió.

Luna: Claro, pasa - Le dijo y entro en su habitación seguido del "humano".

La habitación era similar a la de Celestia la diferencia era que ella tenia más decoraciones y parecía tener más libros que la propia Celestia.

Luna: ¿Qué necesitas? - Le preguntó sentandose en su cama.

Random: Veras...

P.O.V Random.

Scootaloo estaba en medio de un tenebroso y obscuro bosque parecía que de todos lado habían extrañas criaturas viendola listos para lanzarse y comerla, pero Scootaloo escucho un aleteo y al ver al cielo me vio a mi bajando con mi armadura y emanando luz.

Random: Ya todo esta bien ¿Por qué? - Dije ante su atenta mirada - ¡Porque yo estoy aquí! - Dije con una sonrisa y con luz saliendo a mi alrededor destruyendo la pesadilla de Scoty - Recuerda que siempre estaré para ti - Dijo sobando su pelo.

Entonces desapareció y Luna procedió a decirle y ayudar a Scootaloo todo lo de la historia original.

Ya en el pasillo de los sueño, la teoría de que los sueños son representados por puertas y en un gigantesco pasillo, Luna salió de la puerta conmigo.

Random: Gracias Luna - Dijo con una sonrisa.

Luna: No necesitas darme las gracias, por un amigo lo que sea - Dijo con una sonrisa, he de admitir que pensaba que ella seria más fría y seria, la verdad es que si lo es pero después de tratar con ella lo suficiente ella se deja querer bastante bien [A nivel de amistad].

Random: No, enserio, estas son cosas que yo no podría hacer solo - Dije con una sonrisa - El estar ahí para Scooty es mi trabajo, pero yo se que ella no me diría esto, pero gracias a ti, puedo ser un apoyo emocional para ella, aunque piense que fue un sueño - Dije suspirando.

Luna: Bien, debo irme, debo vigilar otros sueños - Dijo dándome un abrazo - Adiós - Su cuerno brillo y desperté.

Me levanté en la habitación de Luna ella estaba dormida frente a mi, debo decir que se ve realmente hermosa, es como la verdadera Luna, tranquila, un poco fría pero con una puresa por decirle así muy atractiva, yo solo la arrope y me fui a mi casa con una teletransportación a un clon que dejé en casa y fui a dormir.

Faltan 2 días para que Scootaloo vuelva con las chicas, ahora estoy solo en mi casa son las 6 p.m, faltan solo 15 minutos para que los chicos vengan y nos pongamos a entrenar, los he estado poniendo a prueba enfrentándose a mi y mis clones para que ellos sepan como enfrentarse a cualquier situación que se nos pueda presentar y yo pueda experimentar, obtener experiencia y puedo practicar para no parecer muy inexperto en una pelea.

Pinkie fue a visitar a su familia por lo que se, Twilight y Spike fueron a el imperio de Cristal a ver a Candace y Shining. Yo por otro lado me quede en el pueblo, mando 2 clones con 7% de energía para proteger a Luna y Celestia, dos clones cada una.

Fluttershy por otro lado ella se quedo en el pueblo ella no salio ya que prefiere estar tranquila en su casa, la quiero ir a visitar, al fin y al cabo, ella y Celestia son mis personajes favoritos de la serie.

Estoy calentando en mi jardin, intento seguir el regimen de Saitama, pero no es tan facil como lo hacen parecer, es sobre exigir tu cuerpo a extremos que no son humanamente posibles, a menos que seas un Alicornio que si bien no es facíl tampoco es tan imposible, los ponis terrestres pueden hacerlo también pero con mucha dificultad, calculo que un humano debería ser capaz de hacerlo, el problema entra que es demasiado estrés para tu cuerpo y mente.

Random: (Debo averiguar si puedo recrear más armas de los videojuegos, usando la magia y materiales de este mundo) - Era mi pensamiento central, despues de estar aqui tanto tiempo he conseguido recrear 3 cosas, usando algo de magia y un poco de ayuda de un herrero pude recrear un arma de un video juego para telefono, el arma se llama: "La espada del vacio" y en escencia es una espada que crea un campo que atrae a todos los enemigos a mi y los puedo atacar con la espada.

Lo otro fue un intento de recrear un mosquete, antes de recrear pistolas, amatralladoras y otras cosas similares debo ser capaz de recrear las primeras armas de pólvora como lo son el mosquete o el predeñal que era el primer prototipo de escopeta existente. Tuve dificultades para recrear el sistema de estas armas, pero con algo de magia (Siendo ayudado por Twilight) pude hacer pólvora, que bueno que puse atención en la clase de ciencias y quimica.

Estoy pensando en decirle que Celestia que se cree una nueva división del ejército, los "Mosqueteros" les dare predeñales y mosquetes, hasta ahora he intentado hacer 10 mosquetes y solo 5 funcionan de esos 5 solo 3 son eficaces y sin defectos de fabrica, he hecho hasta lo imposible para crear balas no letales, gracias a Twilight creé 4 tipos de balas.

La primera es la bala de goma, estas representaron un reto pero gracias a Twilight y después de leer un par de libros pude crear las balas, que son más para practicar que otra cosa.

La segunda es la bala de magia, estas balas son balas hechas específicamente para los unicornios, están hechas de un material que es capaz de almacenar magia, están hechas de algo similar al aluminio, la diferencia es que estas pueden conservar su forma, cuando se les impregna magia se puede manejar levemente su trayectoria y la cantidad de daño que puede causar que Ban de pequeño e inofensivos moretones a atravesar levemente la piel, no se incrustan pero causan mucho dolor, lo se por experiencia ya que todas las probé en mis clon y si bien no me dejaron marca me llego el recuerdo del dolor.

La bala de nubes fue la más difícil de hacer su función es para anular enemigos aéreos, la hicimos con Rainbow, Twilight y un poco de ayuda de Pinkie, conseguimos almacenar en pequeños contenedores de lona en las que metimos rayos de tormentas, la bala como tal no daña a nadie pero cuando impacta en algo el contenedor se abre y da una de carga capaz de paralizar a alguien, funciona mejor en seres voladores, en tierra la energía se desvía y no paraliza solo causa un leve temblor que apenas detiene a él objetivo unos segundos..

No se imaginan cuánto tiempo estuve trabajando en esa bala, estuve más de 4 días en eso, tuve que dejar más de 15 clones con Twilight para poder hacer todas las balas.

Y la última bala es un prototipo, ni siquiera se si se me autorizara su uso, la bala elemental es una bala que puede tornarse de un elementó específico variando de la cituación, aun trabajo en sus planos y la autorización para crearla.

Y por último conseguí recrear las bombas de pólvora y mecha, creadas para demoler muros u otros objetos, en ponis no suele pasar de quemaduras, la única forma de que esas pequeñas bombas maten o desmiembren a alguien es que le explote justo a la par, casi a un metro o medio merro, más haya de ese ratio no es mortal.

Fin del Pov.

Golden: ¡Capitan Random! - Escuche a segundo al mando.

Random: Golden, chicos - Dije viendo a mi brigada - Bien, ya que estamos listos, la prueba de hoy es como reaccionar cuando estemos escoltando a alguien - Dijo mientras todos ellos asentían - Estos caballeros nos haran el favor de tirar del carro y ustedes deberán detenerme a mi y mis clones - Dijo presentando a los ponis que habían tirado de la carrosa de las chicas en la gran gala del galope y todos asintieron.

Time skip

Tiempo después

El carruaje estaba siendo tirado por los ponis mencionados, sobre ellos estaba Sonic y Flash. El "chófer" era crash, en la parte de atrás estaban Golden y Black.

Entonces todos vieron como el camino estaba bloqueado y les cortaron paso también por atrás.q

¿?: Den nos a la princesa y nadie saldrá lastimado - Dijo sacando una espada el aqueotipo de bandido.

Entonces varios Random se lanzaron de todos lados con intención de noquear a los chicos.

Flash: ¡Deténganlos! – Ordeno el segundo al mando – Formación de cuadrado – Entonces Black y Golden se colocaron tras y frente el carruaje y sobre ellos se colocaron Sonic y Flash - ¡Crash destruye ese árbol! – Le grito mientras ellos repelian ese enorme cantidad de clones que no dejaban de atacar, no conseguian destruirlos pero los podian hacer retroceder.

Random: (30 clones de tierra, 2% cada uno, cuando se disipen me va a doler) – Pensó viendo desde un árbol como se desarrollaba todo.

Crash: Gracias por este regalo capitán – Dijo en voz alta sabiendo que eran vistos por su capitan, entonces de su bolsillo saco una bomba de mecha [Esas bombas que son esferas con una cuerda] y la prendió con un pedernal y un hierro que traía siempre - ¡FUEGO EN EL HOYO! – Grito para volver con su equipo.

Entonces sucedió la explosión y al mismo tiempo los chicos repelían a los atacantes.

Flash: ¡NOS VAMOS! – Les indico y tanto Golden como Black se subieron a la parte trasera del carruaje y Crash tomaba el lugar de conductor.

Crash: Adelante chicos – Le pidió y los ponis que llevaban el carruaje avanzaron lo más rápido posible siendo sobre volados por Flash y Sonic.

Sonic: Teniente nos están siguiendo – Le dijo a Flash.

Flash: Crash te toca – Le grito al terrestre de color naranja.

Crash: Alguien que me tome relevo – Dijo mientras les indicaba a los ponis por donde ir.

Golden: ¡Cambio! – Dijo y se lanzo del carruaje y empezó a correr solo caer usando toda su fuerza para llegar al frente.

Crash: Gracias, ¡Sonic dame una mano! – Levanto los brazos.

Sonic: Con gusto – Se acerco y agarro los brazos de Crash, lo levanto para dejarlo en la parte trasera.

Crash: Ten Black – Y de su bolsa saco dos bombas y le paso una a Black y saco su pedernal y hierro para prender las bombas – Lánzalos

Black: ¡Cómanse esto! – Dijo lanzando las bombas a los clones que los perseguían y la explosión fue suficiente para páralos y que los dejaran de seguir.

Siguieron avanzando hasta que salieron del bosque y los esperaba Random.

Random: Gran trabajo – Dijo aplaudiendo.

Todos: Si señor – Dijeron poniéndose firmes.

Random: Y a ustedes les doy las gracias por participar – Dijo a los dos ponis los cuales asintieron y se retiraron – La verdad me ha gustado como han tratado esta situación – Dijo con una sonrisa de orgullo – Tuvieron poco errores, eso me alegra – Dijo con una sonrisa.

Todos suus subordinados se sintieron orgulloso, pero mantuvieron la compostura ante todo.

Random: Voy a resaltar lo bueno y malo – Dijo y en ese momento todos se pusieron serios – Lo bueno, ante pusieron la seguridad del "pasajero" antes que intentar ganar, aplicaron una estrategia adecuada y hicieron lo posible para perder a sus enemigos – Dijo a lo que todos asintieron y se veían orgullosos – Pero también fallaron en dos puntos, podrían haber atacado a Crash y el no tenia cobertura ¿Qué hubiera hecho? El uso de los explosivos en movimiento pudo haber causado que la bomba dañara a el carruaje y a ustedes – Dijo y ellos se vieron frustrados.

Golden: Señor pero en una situación real usted hubiera estado – Dijo intentando contra argumentar.

Flash: ¡Golden! – Intento callar a el unicornio.

Random: Tranquilo Flash, esta bien – Calmo a Flash – Y ¿Si yo estuviera herido? – Golden no supo que decir – Si tuviera que hacer otra misión o tuviera que quedarme en algún lugar o cubriendo su espalda a mucha distancia – Dijo dejando sin palabras a Golden – No soy invencible, ni inmortal o perfecto, podría darse el caso que hagan una misión sin mi y tendrían que arreglárselos solos – Siendo muy severo.

Golden: Lo lamento señor – Dijo bajando la cabeza un poco.

Random: Levanta la cabeza, debes de sentirte feliz, cuestionar a los superiores y no seguir las ordenes al pie de la letra es algo bueno, pero ten en cuenta que yo permito que lo manifiestes, no todos lo verán como yo – Dijo ingentando consolar a su subordinado – Escuchen, una vez escuche una frase que les dire ahora y quiero que graben en su memoria: "El que desobedece ordenes es basura pero el que abandona a un amigo es peor que basura" – Dijo seriamente.

Todos: ¡Si! – Dijeron poniéndose firmes.

Random: Ahora vallan al cuartel y tomen una ducha – Les dijo y los 5 asintieron y se retiraron – Ahora la parte dificil – Dijo y volteo a los clones que quedaban que eran 24 todos asintieron y desaparecieron uno a uno pero aun así - ¡MIERDA! ¡JUE PUTA! ¡ME CAGO EN…! – Se mantuvo maldiciendo un rato por la contracción muscular que le causaba usar sus poderes – Ah, como duele – Dijo caminando hacia los cuarteles.

Las barracas era un pequeño complejo bajo tierra cuya entrada parecia la entrada a una mina, al entrar en ella uno podia ver lo que parecia un complejo militar moderno, se repetia la mucho los muros de concreto y el color verde, pero bajo ellas habia un bunker de panico.

Este lugar era capaz de dar asilo a más de 100 ponies, claro que no era totalmente, habian camas de 2 personas, y también habían camas para que soldados pudieran dormir y cuidar a los civiles, en caso de una emergencia, sin mencionar que habia un pequeño "laboratorio" donde Random usaba sus clones para investigaciones y más.

Random: Bien, Flash, Black y Golden, un paso al frente – Les ordenó – Ustedes seran los primeros ponies a los que se les autorizara el uso de un arma que yo he creado – Todos sus subordinados se vieron sorprendidos.

Black: Señor, permiso para hablar – Dijo el poni más alto.

Random: Permiso concedido – Aprobó.

Black: ¿Qué clase de armas? – Dijo emocionado.

Random: Me alegra que preguntes, esto mis amigos… – Dijo tomando un mosquete de una caja - …es un mosquete, se podria decir que es una versión más eficaz y poderosa de una ballesta – Dijo tomando un recipiente con forma de "cuerno" – Se le administra una cantidad de pólvora, se introduce la munición y disparas – Despues de haber hecho esto apunto el mosquete a un blanvo que tenia preparado y disparo una bala mágica la cual logro acertar y si bien no atravesó el maniquí le dejo marcada la forma de la bala.

Todos veían asombrados esta arma de tecnología de "punta".

Random: Ustedes serán la primera unidad del ejercito Real que tenga el placer de usar y portar, por ahora solo hay 4 disponibles, ya que el resto esta en fabricación – Dijo a lo que todos asintieron – Lo lamento Crash pero no te puedo dar una ya que eres el "demoledor" – Dijo a lo que Crash asintio un poco triste.

Crash: No hay problema señor – Dijo tomando bien la situación.

Random: Bien, en este momento le enseñare a usarlo correctamente – Dijo tranquilo.

Entonces tomo un mosquete le coloco la cantidad de pólvora, metió la bala de goma, levanto el mosquete y quito el seguro, por ultimo disparo, todo lo hiso en menos de 30 segundos.

Random: Con practica suficiente serán capaces de hacerlo a la misma velocidad – Dijo recargando el mosquete - ¿Quién empieza? – Preguntó el alicornio.

El primero en reaccionar fue Black que casi parecía haberse tele transportado.

Black: Estoy listo señor – Dijo firme y en espera de que lo dejaran usar el mosquete.

Random rio un poco por aquella actitud y lo dejo tomar un mosquete, realizo el proceso, claro que más lento pero aun asi le fue relativamente fácil.

Random: Bien hecho, sepan que los mosquetes al igual que las ballestas son armas de largo alcance, la diferencia es que el mosquete tiene más alcance y es más preciso – Dijo tranquilo mientras los ayudaba a recargar sus armas.

Y así siguieron practicando con sus armas por un rato, en ese plazo todo el escuadrón habia aprendido a usarlo y la verdad es que no eran malos a la hora de usarlo, solo les faltaría practica.

Flash: Permiso para hablar – Le pidió a su superior.

Random: Permiso concedido – Asintió el Alicornio.

Flash: ¿No ha pensado en la posibilidad del hurto de su arma comandante? - Le preguntó algo dudoso.

Random: Claro que si, están diseñados de tal forma que una vez se haga una modificación estos dejaran de funcionar – Dijo con tranquilidad.

La verdad, se habia retrasado más de lo que hubiese querido al pensar en un metodo para que nadie volviese letales sus armas, eso le preocupaba así que diseño el sistema interno del mosquete de tal forma que hasta la más mínima modificación lo haría fallar y también diseño el cañón de tal forma que fuese imposible cambiar las balas.

Random: Asi que no debes de preocuparte por eso Flash – Dijo con calma que le contagio a su segundo al mando – Bien chicos, paren – Dijo y todos dejaron de practicar – Son las 12 del medio dia, deben ir y tomar sus puestos en el castillo – Dijo y todos asintieron y colocaron los mosquetes de donde los tomaron.

Todos se dirigieron a tomar una ducha para quitarse el mal olor, excepto Random que creo un total de 5 clones normales para que ellos fuesen a proteger a Luna y Celestia, ya que el se quedaría en Poniville a cuidarla, la verdad conociendo todos los problemas que eran atraídos a ese pequeño pueblo, el habia decidido que se quedaría mientras loa chicos y sus clones protegen a la princesas, el se quedaría con la excusa de avanzar en sus "investigaciones" aunque claro que lo suyo no era estar parado todo el día, sin mencionar que ya no se sentía capaz de ver a la cara a Celestia, no después del incidente cuando dejo a su clon cuidandola.

Random: Bien, es hora que vallan chicos – Les dijo a su brigada listos para partir.

Todos: ¡Si señor! – Afirmaron todos y fueron teletrasnportado por los clones.

Random: Bueno es hora de ir al pueblo a comprar los víveres – Dijo mientras caminaba hacia el pueblo.

En el trayecto su pelaje paso de blanco a negro, y su crin de negro a blanco, su cuerno y alas desaparecieron, en escencia sus colores se invirtieron. Al llegar fue a el areá mercantil del pueblo donde compro comida para el resto del mes y con tranquilidad paso por el puesto de Sweet apple Acres.

Random: Hola, Big Mac – Saludo al grandote de color rojo.

Big M: Hola – Dijo con simpleza, ya que él era uno de los pocos que sabían que ese era Random de incógnito.

Random: ¿Todo va bien? – Le preguntó con una sonrisa.

Big M: Yyyup – Afirmo.

Random: Me alegro, oye y ¿Como van las cosas con Cherry Lee? – Molesto al hermano de Applejack.

Big Mac solo se sonrojo y lo vio molesto.

Random: Perdón, es que eres muy facil de molestar – Dijo y después tomo un par de manzana y le paso unos bits a Big Mac – Bien, adiós, te veré mañana – Dijo despidiéndose.

Big M: Adiós – Dijo con tranquilidad.

Random: (Como me agrada) – Pensó con alegría, la verdad era que Big Mac era muy agradable, no entendía como en los fan fic lo podían retratar como incomodo conversar con él, además Big Mac era un buen amigo de copas.

La verdad que cuando lo conoció lo invito a un tarro de cidra, la cidra era como la cerveza de este ,undo, la diferencia era que la cidra no tenia un porcentaje mayor del 10% de alchol y era muy difícil embriagarse, Big Mac y Random tomaban 1 vez a la semana para charlar y cuando podían invitaban a Shining.

¿?: Buenos dias, señor - Le hablo una voz conocida por Random.

Random: Hola Sweet - Le dijo a la poni, de pelaje crema claro, de crin de dos colores, azul y rosa, tenia una falda que le llegaba a las rodillas y una blusa sin mangas.

Sweet: Ya le dije que me llame Bon Bon - Dijo molesta.

Random: Cuando me dejes de llamar señor - Le dijo burlón.

Bon Bon: Aun en cubierta debo respetar a mis superiores - Le dijo con una mueca.

Random: En este momento ni tu, ni yo estamos en servicio, así que no me llames señor - Le dijo a lo que ella suspiro.

Bon Bon: Bien, bueno, debo irme, Lyra me esta esperando, adios Random - Le dijo mientras se retiraba.

Random: Adios Bon bon - Le dijo amable, la verdad es que después de conocerla ella ya había sido informada del nombramiento y fue asignada como: Especialista en mounstros en caso de emergencia, así que con el tiempo se volvieron amigos, ella era muy agradable y a Random le gustaban los dulces que preparaba Bon Bon, pero Random siguió su camino.

Pero mientras caminaba para su casa pudo ver a Fluttershy la cual estaba intentando arrastrar un enorme saco de semillas, tal vez demasiado grande, el costal fácilmente era más grande que el torso de la propia poni.

Random: (Vamos maldita bondad, ahora no) – Estaba a punto de ir a ayudarla pero la verdad no quería hacerlo, no tenia la motivación pero vio como ella parecía un poco frustrada y como costumbre coloco su cara tras su cabello y coloco sus brazos cruzados bajo su pecho haciendo resaltar sus "atributos" sin notarlo y todo esto en combo le dio la combinación de chica tímida y atractiva – (Maldito lívido y maldita bondad, bueno igual estaba pensando visitarla, al fin y al cabo es uno se mis 2 personajes favoritos) – Pensó suspirando.

Entonces se acerco a Fluttershy la cual le daba la espalda, el toco levemente su hombro sabiendo como reaccionaria.

Fluttershy: Hip – Hiso un ruidito antes de esconderse tras el costal.

Random: Flutershy, hola – Dijo tranquilamente.

Fluttershy contesto en murmullo que ni Random pudo escuchar, el suspiro, claro que no lo reconocería, sus colores estaban invertidos.

Random: Fluttershy, soy yo, Random Hero – Dijo intentando que se calmara.

Fluttershy: ¿Random…? – Dijo viéndolo mejor - ¿Por qué te ves así? – Casi susurro pero lo suficientemente audible.

Random: Estoy de incognito, no me gusta llamar mucho la atención – Dijo ya que después de todo lo que hiso en el pueblo y con su nombramiento oficial ante equestria ahora no podia salir tranquilo de su casa – Déjame te doy una mano – Dijo bajando las bolsas que llevaba.

Fluttershy: No es nes… - No pudo ni terminar ya que Random levanto el costal sobre su hombro con una sola mano - …Pero – Tampoco pudo terminar.

Random: Tranquila, con gusto te voy a ayudar, después de todo somos amigos – Dijo con una sonrisa mientras tomaba algunas de sus bolsas con su otra mano – Además como podría dejar que una chica tan hermosa cargue todo esto – Dijo con amabilidad.

Fluttershy se sonrojo, pero como no lo haría, siendo tan tímida y tal cumplido.

Fluttershy: Gracias – Dijo bajando un poco la mirada.

Random: Vamos, tu primero, guíame – Le pidió a la Pegaso amarilla.

Ella empezó a caminar a su casa, no sin antes tomar las bolsas que faltaban de Random en sus manos y después seguir a su casa en los limites de Poniville, Random en el camino pudo notar que casi todos los ponis machos [Los cuales no eran muchos] la volteaban a ver de forma disimulada la verdad a cualquier poni le hubiera costado notarlo, pero alguien que venia de un mundo donde el humor negro y el morbo era el pan de cada día era un juego de niños notarlo.

Random: (No son precisamente santurrones, solo que aquí el humor negro no es tan común, tampoco lo es el morbo en la población en general) – Dijo al ver que tan los ponis volteaban a Fluttershy, pero no lo hacían mucho tiempo.

El más por intuición que por otra cosa volteo a ver a Fluttershy, ella era verdaderamente atractiva, de eso estaba seguro, pero su ropa jugaba un papel importante en tapar aquel atractivo, siempre usaba pantalones sueltos, nada ajustados, usaba suéter siempre, nunca dejaba ver su blusa.

Randam: (Es curioso que los ponis en general no usen ropa interior pero si camisa, pantalón u otra cosa) – Pensó con curiosidad.

Ese fue un tema algo incomodo de tocar cuando fue a comprar ropa con Rarity, fue… bastante peculiar esa conversación.

Fluttershy: Llegamos – Dijo tranquila sacando de su bolsillo una llave para abrir.

Random: Que bonita es tu casa – Le dijo al ver la casa, era bastante exótica y sobresalía bastante.

Fluttershy: Gracias, ¿No gustas pasar a tomar té? – Le ofreció ella abriendo su puerta.

Random: (Igual no tengo nada que hacer ahora, YOLO) – Pensó para tomar su decisión – Claro, muchas gracias – Dijo entrando a la casa.

Fluttershy: Puedes dejar la bolsa ahí – Señalo una esquina de su casa, Random la coloco y regreso a la normalidad después de eso – Si gustas puedes sentarte – Le dijo indicando su mesa.

Random con tranquilidad solo se sentó y espero a que Fluttershy volviese para tomar el té.

Random: (Ojala sea de manzanilla) – Pensó con tranquilidad y restándole importancia, pero pudo ver un borrón blanco al otro lado de la habitación – (Veamos, Blanco, no parece temerme y vive con Fluttershy, tiene que ser el maldito conejo) – La verdad era de lo más obvio.

El animal se estaba intentando acercar entre los muebles, seguramente a molestar pero Random simplemente lo ignoro.

Random: Y cuéntame ¿Para qué es el costal? – Le preguntó a Fluttershy.

Fluttershy: Son semillas para los pajaritos – Dijo mientras se acercaba con una charola dos tazas y una tetera, le paso una taza a Random.

Random: Entiendo y gracias por el té y tu hospitalidad – Dijo tomando de la taza – Esta delicioso – Dijo con una sonrisa.

Fluttershy: Oh, muchas gracias – Dijo ella también tomando el té.

Fandom: Por cierto, me encanta tu casa, es bastante pintoresca – Dijo apreciando la decoración.

Fluttershy: Gracias, me fue un poco difícil decorarla – Dijo agradeciendo el cumplido.

Random: Supongo que eso se debe a los animales – Asumió el Alicornio.

Fluttershy: Si, a ellos les gusta rascarse a veces con el amueblado, así que tuve que encontrar muebles resistentes con que decorar – Dijo ella tranquilamente.

Random: Ya veo, disculpa Fluttershy – Ella le puso más atención – Este amiguito es tuyo – Dijo levantando su pierna en la cual habia un conejo mordiéndolo.

Fluttershy: ¡Ángel! – Se levanto rápidamente – No hagas eso – Le dijo molesta mientras el conejo le "hablaba" – No, es un amigo – Le contesto algo nerviosa – El es Random Hero – Entonces el conejo pareció entenderlo, se acerco y vio a Random de arriba hacia abajo, empezó a "susurrar" algo después y le levanto el pulgar.

Random: Te equivocas amiguito – Le dijo a Ángel sorprendiendo a la Pegaso y el conejo – No me interesa en ese sentido Fluttershy – Le dijo tranquilamente.

Fluttershy: ¿Lo entiendes? – Le pregunto ilusionada.

Random: Claro, bueno, más o menos – Le dijo ya que no lo hacia intencionalmente, lo hacia sin quererlo, era como si hablase un idioma universal.

Fluttershy: Valla, dime ¿Cómo lo haces? – Le preguntó emocionada mientras invadía su espacio personal.

Randomo: Pues… - Y ahora la duda ¿Cómo explicarle que para él todos los seres vivos y pensantes era como si hablaban el mismo idioma, por ello el lo escuchaba como si fuese español? Fácil, le dijo una mentirilla blanca, le dijo que podia entender a los animales porque Shuzo le dio la habilidad de hacerlo.

Y asi fue como se rompió el hielo, Random en un intento de emocionar y hablar de algo con Fluttershy empezaron a hablar de criaturas que no existían pero eran parte de la fauna de otro mundo, como Pokémon, Digimon, Monster Hunter, entre otros.

Random: Bueno Fluttershy, me debo retirar – Dijo parándose de la mesa y yéndose hacia la puerta.

Fluttershy: Gracias por hacerme compañía – Le dijo con una sonrisa.

Random: No fue problema, adiós – Le dijo después de darle un abrazo y se retiro en la obscuridad de la noche hacia su casa.

Angel se acerco a Fluttershy y empezó a hablarle, parecía un poco molesto, incomodo seria la mejor definición.

Fluttershy: Tranquilo, el jamás me haría algo malo, es un buen amigo – Dijo con una sonrisa suave.

Angel a pesar de ser un conejo hiso un gesto como de levantar una ceja y le dijo algo.

Fluttershy: No, no tiene pareja, ¿Por qué lo preguntas? – Le dijo curiosa.

Angel lo reflexiono un poco y le respondió mientras hacia una cara de "Sukulencia" [Se que esta mal escrito].

Fluttershy: ¡No claro que no! – Dijo muy sonrojada – Random y yo, no tenemos ese tipo de relación – Dijo ella nerviosa.

Angel la vio curiosa e hizo una seña tocándose la muñeca de sus patas delanteras como diciendo "¿Y qué esperas?".

Ella solo se quedo sonrojada, balbuceando y casi se desmaya como cierta Hyuga de otra dimensión.

Mientras tanto.

Random caminaba a su casa con un leve sonrojo en la cara y con una sonrisa.

Random: Como siempre es hermosa – Dijo en un suspiro y pensando en la pegaso

¿?: No deberías hacerte ilusiones, casanova – Entonces en un hombro a su derecha apareció un "diablo" con su rostro.

¿?: Cállate, el tiene la oportunidad, dejalo ser – Dijo un "Ángel" apareciendo en su hombro izquierdo.

Random: Algo me dice que esto es obra de Shuzo – Dijo suspirando y resignándose a esta referencia a "Las locuras de Cronk".

Pero eso es para otro día.

Está historia continuara…


End file.
